So Close
by WindMillsOfOurMinds
Summary: Part 2: I knew he wouldn't keep his promise, just like I wouldn't be keeping mine. Like I said before, I would do the impossible to keep my men safe. Sacrificing my life for theirs was something I was more than willing to do. The Sequel to Beautiful Disaster. Cato/Oc COMPLETE. SEQUEL All I Need IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Apologies, threats from the Capitol, and old friend comes to Visit! And here it is the Sequel to Beautiful Disaster! Let me know what you guys think! Please R&R and there are End Notes in this chapter so please check the out! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter o1**

The rain was pounding outside my bedroom window. Autumn had come to District 7 once more and along with it the rain. I stood up from my bed and made my way to the closet. Inside of it sat Mulberry with his knees pulled to his chest.

_Are you going to see me today?_He asked watching me dress in the typical 7 attire: Loose jeans, black shirt, a gray hoodie, and my father's black and red plaid jacket.

I didn't say anything while I reached down to get my worn out leather boots. By going to see him he meant his grave, and I was. I had been going to it every other day, I just thought that maybe if I paid my respects he would eventually go away. So far, he was still here, every day, every night, in every dream and nightmare. Mulberry was always here.

He fallowed me down stairs to the kitchen where my mother was already making breakfast for us.

"Good morning!" She greeted in her cheerful voice.

If I didn't know any better I wouldn't be able to tell she had a heart condition, which was killing her slowly.

I pulled out a chair, our new kitchen table is right by the window, so I can see the cloudburst, "its…um…pouring out," I said awkwardly. It seemed like I have forgotten what it's like to be around my mother.

"It's supposed to hold up all day," She said setting my breakfast in front of me, "I hope your stylist doesn't have trouble getting here."

I smile at the thought of a pregnant Belanova yelling at the train driver to get her to 7 through the rain, "Just wait to you meet him, mom, he never smiles."

My mother enjoyed it when I would talk about the people I had met in the Capitol. She couldn't believe Belanova wasn't as bad as everyone though her to be, or that the triplets spoke in accord. Then there was Rollo, she was already fascinated by the seven-foot tall stylist by the stories I told her of him.

He would be coming to District 7 to star working with Blight and Johanna on my outfits for the Victory Tour, which would start in three days time.

After I was done with breakfast I headed out the door. My house in the Victor's Village was right between Blight's and Johanna's. It was much bigger than my old home which had been in the middle of the forest. Now we lived in the middle of a clearing on the other side of the main District 7 village.

"I really wish you wouldn't go out when it's raining," My mother stated as she watched me zip up my jacket, "try not to stay out too long."

I smiled closing the door after me, "I won't."

I went around back toward the forest, on the opposite direction to the village. The Capitol didn't want the Victors to ever forget the ordeal they had just gone through, and they made sure of it by placing the tribute cemetery about a hundred yards away from the Victor's Village. A path had been created over the years by previous victors, who ventured into the woods to pay their respect to their fallen district partners.

There were exactly seventy-four pairs of graves for every hunger game. The victors that were still alive had a spot reserved for them next to their District Partner. Blight had a spot next to his district partner in the 63rd plot, and Johanna had a spot in the 71th next to her district partner. There was also a spot waiting for me, right next to Mulberry's grave.

I stood before the familiar grave. It was strange to think that Mulberry was buried six feet under, and was standing next to me at the same time.

_I don't like being here._ Mulberry stated holding my small hand in his.

"Just for a little while." I reassured leaning down to place a twig on the grave. His gave was already covered with leaves and twigs, this was a way of saying thank you to the dead in District 7. Most of the graves in the Tribute's Cemetery had a few leaves and twigs on them, but only Mulberry's and the very first Victor's graves were completely covered.

_I don't deserve it._ He stated looking down at his own grave. A tired sigh left my lips as I got the familiar feeling of being watched. _Persimmon's here again,_ Mulberry stated the obvious.

Persimmon would usually show up minutes after me. He would stand back and wait until I would leave to step forward. There had been a couple of times when he was already here before me, and I would wait for him to leave. It was our silent agreement. But today was different, today he actually decided to come forward.

I stood in-between the two brothers. Mulberry kept on staring at his older brother, whose gaze was fixed down at his grave. The younger Briscoe was getting frustrated of his brother's silence saying, _Say something to her, damn it!_

Mulberry should have known better, only I could hear him. Persimmon wasn't broken like me.

"I'm glad you're safe…" Persimmon said not looking at me.

Out of all the things he could say to me that was the only thing he could come up with. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your brother."

Persimmon flinched at the coldness of my voice. He was nothing like Mulberry. He had the same unruly hair was his younger brother, the same kind green eyes. What Persimmon lacked in muscle and personality he had in brains. They might have looked alike but Persimmon was the weaker of the two.

"I'm so sorry." He finally said what I wanted to hear, I wanted to know he was sorry.

I turned to look at him; he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His damped hair was covering his forehead, there were bags under his eyes, and his eyes…they were so dull and lifeless.

"I should have volunteered for him, I should be the one dead right now…he didn't deserve it…" The rain was doing a pretty good job at covering our tears.

_Oh, Persi…_Mulberry whispered reaching out for his brother. I watched as he placed his hand on the older boy's shoulder only to have it go through him. Mulberry pulled his hand back, examining it as if it wasn't his. _Let's go, please._The dead boy pleaded turning to look at me.

I bit my lower lip, "Persimmon, I need to get home…" I said turning my back to the older boy, he nodded, "I…want to talk to you, when I get back from the tour."

Persimmon turned to look back at me, he smiled. It was the same crocked smile Mulberry gave me all those months ago, "I would like that."

I dipped my head down turning away to head back to my new house. _Wait,_Mulberry placed his hand on my shoulder, _tell him I forgive him…_

"For what?" I whispered looking back at Persimmon. His back was turned to us now.

_Just tell him, he will know._

I took a deep breath before calling the older boys name, "Mulberry…wanted me to tell you…" Persimmon's eyes opened wide, "that he forgave you."

He smiled softly, "Thank you."

* * *

"There's a man here to see you," was the first thing Dafne said when I came home. Dafne had become my mother's apprentice when I was gone. Now that my mother was sicker she needed help with her clients. My mother was a sort of healer here in 7, then best one of them all.

I took my plaid jacket off, "What man?" I asked the thirteen year old redhead, kneeling down to untie my boots.

Dafne's face paled, "The President…man."

I stopped what I was doing to look up at her, "Where's my mom?"

"In the office with him-" I didn't hear the rest of it, I was already half way there when I ran into the Peacekeepers.

"Oh, good, you're home!" My mother said from behind the peacekeepers, "come sit by the fire, dear, I don't want you to catch a cold."

I gave her a very strained smile pushing past the peacekeepers and made my way into the room. There was an over powering smell coming from the corner of the room where the President sat. President Snow was sitting at the head of the office desk. I took my mother's old seat in front of him. He was watching my every move.

"Laurel, how are you?" He asked once I was seated.

I gave him a sweet smile, "I am fine, sir, how are you?"

"I am extremely well," I was getting annoyed; I knew he wasn't here to tell me how he was, "my son, sends his regards." He informed using his hand to point out the laurel flowers that were held in a base.

I inwardly cringed at the sight of the purple flowers, "they are lovely thank you, mother," I called taking my eyes away from the president, "could you maybe make us some tea, please?" I wanted her out of the room; I didn't want Snow anywhere near my mother or Dafne for that matter.

"Yes, of course!" She said walking past the peacekeepers.

Snow fallowed my lead by dismissing the peacekeepers, telling them to wait outside the office.

"To what do I own the pleasure of this visit?" I tried to keep my voice steady; I didn't want him to know that I was terrified of being alone in the same room as him.

Snow smiled sitting back in his chair. "My son," he stared, "tends to get very infatuated by every single female victor that makes it out of the arena,"

_Oh, and here I thought he liked her for her legs._Mulberry stated staring daggers at the President.

"But you seem to have affected him greatly." He finished.

I took a deep breath, "I am very…flattered, sir, but-"

"You love Cato." He ended for me, "and that's what I am here to talk to you about. Your future with Cato."

I bit my lower lip, "I'm sorry, sir, I do not fallow."

"Its simple really, I don't want you around my son, and I want the people in the Capitol happy," he stopped speaking when a knock came from behind the door. The door opened and my mother came in with a tray of tea, we waited until she was gone to continue.

I took hold of my cup, it was burning to the touch, but I needed something painful to keep me calm. "So what do you want me to do?"

Snow took a sip of his own tea. That smell was making me nauseas. "I expect you and Cato to be engaged by the end of the Victory tour."

I sat up setting my half empty cup down.

"If you don't comply, I'll simply break the two of you up," he continued, "and let the highest bidder do what they wish with the two of you."

I took a deep breath knowing full well what he meant by that.

A sinister smile took over his lips; the strange smell was now combined with a new, familiar smell. It was blood…I thought I had left that smell behind in the arena…where was it coming from? "And do you know who the highest bidder for you is?"

I looked down at my hands, _Bruno Snow._ "I do."

We sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity. He stared me down the whole time, making want to scream for Johanna to come and save me. "Do I make myself clear?"

I looked up then, I grinned softly, "Crystal."

"Good." The old man stated standing up, "now, I must be getting back now, I am afraid I have extended my visit, and the smell of pine makes me sick."

I stood up with him, I have smelt worst, Mulberry was holding his hand over his nose when Snow walked by him. I followed Snow to the door along with his Peacekeepers.

We were just out the door when Snow turned to me, "Wouldn't it smell better if it was burning?" He asked leaning down close to me.

"W-what?" I asked trying to avoid his gaze, my eyes landed on the rose on his jacket. Was that were the smell was coming from?

"The pine trees," he explained brushing my hair behind my ear, "wouldn't it smell better if they were burning." I gulped trying to keep myself from bringing my hand over my nose. Blood and roses…that's what the office had smelt like when I walked in, "because that's what will probably happen, if you and Cato are not engaged by the time you reach the Capitol." He warned.

I stood my ground then, "I can assure you, sir that we will be."

Snow smiled kissing my forehead, "Good, that's what I like to hear." I watched him get into his car then, it hadn't been there when I arrived from my walk. Mulberry placed his hand on my shoulder to keep me steady. I wanted to vomit, but first I needed to make sure he was gone.

_Easy, breathe, calm down, remember your mom and Dafne are here, and don't let them see you like this._ He instructed turning me over so that I was facing him, _You're okay, breathe, Laurel._

I stood outside with my hands over my ears; Mulberry wasn't helping my sanity right now. I knew he meant well, but I just didn't want to hear him right now. "He is going to kill us all…" I mumbled closing my eyes tightly.

_No he won't,_The dead boy argued placing his hands on my shoulders, _As long as you do what he says you will be fine._

I opened my beryl eyes met his forest hues, "I'm scared."

He nodded pulling my hands off my ears, he was about to speak when someone pulled roughly on my hair.

"Well, hello, there, crazy." Rollo's humdrum had a calming effect on me. I smiled turning around to throw my arms around his middle (he was too tall for me to reach his neck). "I see he was already here."

I pulled myself back to take a good look at him. He was wearing black trousers, a dark violet duffle coat, and untied black combat boots. Not much color on him, he must have been in a foul mood then. His white hair was cut short, and his blue hues were as bright as ever.

He placed a pale hand on top of my head. "You knew he was coming?"

He pushed past me making his way inside my house, "My little _howlets_told me," Rollo had a way of knowing everything, "he went to see Cato too."

I followed him, not sure what reaction he would get from my mother and Dafne. Once inside Rollo threw his coat at me, now he was wearing a knitted brown wool sweater.

"Well, your house is nice than Johanna's, I'll tell you that." He stated taking his bag of the floor.

All of the Victor's houses were the same on the outside, Cabin Mansions. The insides were designed differently, but they were all made completely out of wood. "Thank you," I stated hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

Rollo made his way into the living room, and then I heard it. The loud scream came from Dafne. I quickly made my way into the living room. Rollo was standing completely still, while Dafne cowered behind a lamp.

"What?" I shouted looked at the two of them.

Rollo stared down at Dafne with a snarl on his face. He looked like a cat that was ready to attack.

"Its…it's the tall man!" Dafne cried rushing to my side.

My Stylist tilted his head popping it in the process, this was a sign that he was stressed, "Yes, little girl, I am quite tall."

Mulberry was rolling on the floor laughing, _Oh, God, his face, it's priceless!_

I rubbed the bridge of my nose furiously, "That's not what she means." I placed my free hand on Dafne's red head, "He is not the tall man, this is Rollo, my stylist," I tried explaining, she was thirteen she should get this, "He is the one that makes all of my close."

Rollo's face relaxed, Dafne slowly looked over my shoulder, "Here," he said in monotone throwing his bag at her, "take this to my room."

Dafne looked up at me while holding the bag in both of her arms. I just gave her a reassuring smile; I waited until she was up the stairs to punch Rollo in the chest. He looked down at my little hand against his broad chest.

"Um…" his voice was emotionless, "ouch."

I rolled my eyes, "She is not an Avox."

His lips twitched upward, "You sure," he asked looking over me, "She has the hair."

"Rollo!" I said in a loud voice, gaining a rare laugh, "I'm glad you are here."

The pale man rested his hand on top of my head. This was the closest thing Rollo did to a hug. I didn't mind, it was a comforting thing. I needed this comfort now more than ever especially now that I knew my life was now in danger.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I will now begin to work on Marvel's fic, its taking me a while because I need to change a lot of things! So be patient!**

**jvtuazon15: Hello Spammer! That's your new name now! Haha, Sorry not much Cato in this chapter, but he is coming! Spam me later, kay?**

**ShapedLikeStars: Thank you!**

**Maddymomo12: Yes, he loves her enough to let her go! Bruno is going to be the bad guy here! Thank you!**

**kristaltrinket: They will get together, don't worry! As for Mulberry, well…he kind of needs to be here to get the story going!**

**Hearts77: Thank you, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Can't wait to hear from the rest of you! Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, they help me write faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laurel has only one talent, Rollo gets to work, Cato calls, and gets tackled by our little heroine! Don't forget End Notes, and to R&R because it really helps me write faster…gum and coke help me write faster…cuz I can't sleep at night lol!**

* * *

**Chapter o2**

"She called him what?" Johanna asked through a fit of laughter. Blight was curled up on the sofa holding onto his stomach, twisting around laughing along.

"This is wonderful tea, Mrs. Berkeley." Rollo told my mother ignoring my mentors, "What's in it?"

My mother was in awe at the sound of Rollo's dead tone voice, "mulberry leaves."

Rollo finished the content of his cup in one drink, "fascinating."

"The tall man! The tall man!" Blight shouted falling of the sofa, "I wish I could have seen your face!"

I placed my hand over my mouth to hide the smile.

"May I please have some more?" Rollo was trying very hard to contain his anger, but I could tell he was getting mad because he was tapping his fingers against the cup.

My mother was more than pleased to refill his cup.

"Did she really yell at him?" asked Johanna.

I nodded, trying my hardest not to laugh at Rollo's calm face.

"I don't get it." He finally said making Blight cry out from laughing.

I cleared my throat and tried to explain, "The Tall Man is another legend from here."

He nodded gulping his tea down, "Like the gentle giant?"

"Right, well you see, the tall man," I knew that the second I got done explaining Blight and Johanna would never let him live it down, "is said to be this very tall man that hides among the trees," Rollo blinked, "and parents used to keep their children away from the forest…by telling them that if they went in the tall man would get them."

My mother refilled his tea cup, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well…" I went on, "the tall man is supposed to be very pale, and dresses in dark close."

Blight finally managed to calm down, "Basically he looks like you, and you scare little kids."

"We're gonna have to take you down to the school so you can scare all the little brats." Johanna added sitting up.

"Mrs. Berkeley, how are you feeling?" Blight asked sitting next to Johanna.

My mother rolled her eyes, "So now you ask?"

I laughed softly, my mom always liked to give Blight a hard time, apparently she knew him since he was a kid.

Blight narrowed his eyes, "Well this is what I get for being nice!" I smiled, "but really, how are you?"

"Fine, now if you are all set I will leave you to your work." With that said she stood up and left the living room.

Rollo rested his ankle over his knee, "I see where you get your looks from."

I shook my head, "she says I look more like my father."

My stylist turned to look at me, "I was talking body wise."

"Rollo, were you checking my mother out?" I shouted throwing a couch pillow at him.

He said nothing pulling out his little black sketchbook from his pocket, "let's get to work shall we?" He said ignoring the question. "I was thinking a dark dress for District 12."

I shook my head, resting my head back. Blight was staring down at me, "So what are you going to do for your talent?" He asked the dreaded question.

Johanna took a bite of her pine nut bread, "Oh didn't you hear, Blight?" She stared, "She is going to draw."

Blight turned to me, "I didn't know you could draw."

"It's just a hobby," I explained, "no big deal."

He didn't believe me so he made me draw him and Johanna. It took me a while to get them to sit still, but once I had them I set off to work.

"Rollo?" I started, looking up at my mentors.

He didn't look up from his sketchbook, "Yes, dear?"

"Did he really talk with Cato?" I asked looking down at my drawing.

He gave me a quick glance, "He said the same thing to the two of you, get married or get sold."

Johanna perked up, "and you won't get sold," Blight turned to look at me as well, "we won't let them touch you." She said passionately.

Ever since I had come out of the Arena, Johanna would spend her time protecting me. If she saw that I was talking to myself in public she would pretend like I had been talking to her to keep people from calling me "the new Cresta." When I first told her about Snow being here she scolded me for not calling her the minute I had arrived.

_Told you she means well_, Mulberry whispered causing me to set my drawing aside to place my hands over my ears.

Rollo gave my back a gentle pat before going back to work. This had become the norm for us. They knew I wasn't completely here anymore. Not when Mulberry was around whispering in my ear.

The short haired girl sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, she said, "I will hold an axe to his throat until he proposes; don't worry about it."

Slowly, very slowly, I brought my hands down to my lap. A smile graced my lips, and soon the three of us where laughing again. Only to stop when Rollo's awkward laugh joined in.

* * *

The phone started ringing by dinner time. I was so shocked to find Rollo helping my mom and Dafne around in the kitchen that I almost didn't hear it. I had to rush to the office to answer it in time.

"Hell-?"

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Cato demanded on the other side of the line.

If he hadn't yelled at me I might of actually smiled, "I was on the other side of the ho-"

"That's no excuse," he shouted causing me to pull the phone away from my ear, "I thought something had happened to you!" I could hear someone speaking in the background, Enobaria perhaps, "Look, are you okay?"

I smiled softly, he was worried about me, "I'm fine, just…a bit shaken up that's all."

"So he came to see you?" I sat down behind the desk.

"Yes." We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, "Are _you_ okay?"

He took a deep breath, I could imagine him running a hand through his messy hair, "I'm fine, I was…I was just worried."

Cato and I had only talked on the phone a few times. Johanna and Blight thought that our calls might have been checked back in the Capitol, so Cato and I would sit quietly on the phone every other day. Not once had he yelled at me over the phone like he had now.

I looked out the window; it was still coming down hard, "I didn't mean to worry you…"

"I'm always worried." He confessed.

I scoffed slumping down in my chair, "I will have you know that I am very capable of taking care of myself."

To that he laughed and said, "Yeah, not even a thousand Peacekeepers can take you down."

"If you are just calling me to mock me, Cato Ballas-"

"I was calling to make sure you were not having a mental break down." It took all of Mulberry's strength to keep me from tossing the phone into the fire. I bet if anyone had walked in on the struggle they would have really thought I was mad.

"Cato, I am really busy right now," I started, Mulberry gave me the thumbs up, "We will talk about my sanity when you get here, okay?"

He took a deep breath, "I really can't wait to see you." I stayed quiet not sure what to say, "You know how much it takes me to say it, and not get a respond, don't you?"

"I'm sorry."

I could hear him moving around his own office, "I will see you soon," I braced myself for what would come after; "I love you." He said with so much sincerity, it pained me to not be able to return his 'love.'

_Someone could be listening in to the calls, you have to say it_, Mulberry told me leaning over the table, "I love you too." I hung up without another word. I really hated talking with Cato; it brought back memories of our 'little truce' that last night on the train. I rested my head on the desk and cried for being so stupid. I should have had told him my true feelings, now it was too late.

* * *

"I look stupid." I told Rollo, Lala just rolled her eyes continuing to make her messy side braid.

My stylist just rolled his eyes, "Lili, I need you to star working on the District 4 dress," he said not looking at me, "This is what the Capitol thinks people in 7 dress like, do not complain."

I let out a sigh when Lulu placed a black cable beanie on my head. The triplets had arrived two days ago to help Rollo make the dresses and outfits for the Victory tour, as for Belanova she had arrived early this morning saying how no one could do her job right.

"What do they wear in 2?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror.

"Ha, ha, ha," Rollo stood behind me, "You look better than he does, thrust me."

I looked down at myself; I was wearing brown boots, with high white socks, tight jeans, a cream knitted sweater, and a plaid jacket with quarter sleeves to show of the sweater. This is what the Capitol thought we wore? The jacket wasn't tick enough to work with, sure it would keep my warm for a bit, but it wasn't sturdy. As for the boots, well…I would so much rather wear my worn out boots but Rollo almost threw them in the fire. Boots like those are very hard to come by!

"When is he getting here?" I asked looking out my bedroom window. It was staring to snow, and the camera crew was quickly trying to get their equipment down stairs to shit my talent.

"An hour," Rollo stood next to me, "did you finish the drawing?"

I nodded going over to my bedroom desk to retrieve the drawing. I almost told him that Mulberry had helped, telling me where all of Blight's freckles were, but if I did he would slap me. He has done it before, when it was just the two of us. This was just Rollo's way of getting me to stop. It was working so far, but only when I was around him.

"Very nice," He said rubbing his chin.

The door suddenly burst open, "Okay, we are ready for you~!" Belanova's high pitch voice called from the door. I smiled looking at her; she was six months pregnant and refused to take a break from her job as an escort.

I looked up at my stylist whose gaze seemed to soften at the sight of his young wife.

"I'll be right down." I took my drawing out of Rollo's hand, "Please no angry sex on my bed."

He just chuckled pushing me out of the room.

* * *

The short interview went by fast. I showed them the drawing of Blight and Johanna. The camera crew was in awe along with my mentors. I also sat in front of the cameras and drew the forest of District 7 in record time; I even drew a mulberry tree and titled it _The Gentle Giant_.

Once my interview was done I headed out side just as the car was pulling into the Victor's Village drive way. I smiled making my way outside, the cold snow rested on my hair and eyelashes as I ran. I will let you know that the only reason why I was rushing to him was because there were cameras on us, and because it was what the Capitol wanted. Not because I wanted to, because I didn't…I wasn't excited about seeing him…not one bit.

_Liar,_ Mulberry snickered when I ran past him.

Cato stepped out of the car wearing a white v-neck sweater under a black filed jacket, blue jeans and snow boots. He looked…very attractive, better than me, even.

He met me half way and managed to catch me in his arms when I jumped. I wrapped my legs around him, and almost slapped him when he placed his hands on the back of my legs, close to my butt. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

The blonde placed one of his hands on the back of my head to deepen the kiss. When I wanted to pull back he held me there, I was pretty much at his mercy. There was so much want on his end, and reluctance on mine, but I had to comply for the cameras. I really hated him at that moment.

"Miss me?" He asked once I was able to pull away.

My breathing was uneven from the lack of air, while he seemed so composed, it wasn't fair! "Yes, a lot," I lied while he set me down on my feet, "Did you miss me?" I asked hugging him.

He chuckled, "Couldn't you tell?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something rude when the camera crew said they got all the shots they needed, and that they would start heading to the Train Station.

"Where are Enobaria and Brutus," I asked letting Cato take my hand.

He looked around my foyer, maybe his new house was different than mine, "Train, waiting for us. It's all wood." He stated in awe. I had never seen Cato like this before.

I laughed softly, "What did you expect?" He didn't answer; it was like he had never seen so much wood in one place. "What's your home made out of?"

"Stone." I should have figured. I couldn't help but to smile when he placed his large hand on the wall, he was like a small child…not the monstrous killer everyone made him out to be.

"Laurel!" Dafne shouted running down the stairs, "the tall man called me something weird!"

Rollo made his way down the stairs with his hands in his pocket, with Belanova trailing after him, "All I did was call her Avox." He said walking outside, "hurry up we have a schedule."

I smiled softly at Belanova, "We'll be right there, I just need to say goodbye to my mom." I turned to Cato once my escort was gone, "she wants to meet you."

Cato's shoulders seemed to tense up, seconds later he nodded. It hit me then that he wasn't ready to meet my mother. Slowly I took my hand in his, "There are no cameras here." He stated walking up stairs with me.

"I know." If I looked up then I would have seen him smile.

My mother hadn't been feeling well that morning, so Dafne and I had to force her to stay in bed. Dafne would be staying with her until I returned; the little girl had been practically living with us since I came back. Her parents didn't mind, they rather have her be somewhere warm during the winter than at their drifty home.

We found her sitting up on her bed with a book on her lap; she gave us a tired smile when we came in.

"So you're the famous Cato I have been hearing so much about?" She asked looking at the two of us.

Cato nodded, "Mrs. Berkeley," he greeted stiffly.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "We are leaving," I told her giving her a hug, "please try not to strain yourself while I'm gone."

My mother smiled, "Must you limit me?"

"Must you make me worry?"

She gave me a breathy laugh, "Take care of her, wont you?" She asked Cato, "Keep each other safe." I bet if she had known what kind of danger we were in she would have tried to keep us from leaving. But what could a sick woman do?

The blonde nodded, "We will." He reassured, "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said watching us go.

I gave Dafne a tight hug before making my way to the car. "What's wrong with your mother?" Cato asked once we were sitting together.

I shrugged looking down at my hands, "It's called Cardiomyopathy," I explained, "it's a heart muscle disease…there's nothing the doctors from the Capitol can do," I bit my lower lip, "She's dying."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" was all he could say.

"It's okay," our azure eyes met, "You wanted to know."

He didn't say or ask anything about my mother after seeing how upset I got, "We have to talk…about what Snow said."

The car came to a stop. We both shuffled out and got on the train. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about Snow yet. I wasn't ready to get married, but I knew it was what we had to do to keep our love ones safe.

I smiled at myself suddenly, Mulberry was quiet, and it was all thanks to the blonde Career.

"I really did miss you, Cato," I stated before getting into the train.

He chuckled, "There are still no cameras around."

I gave him a gentle shove, "I know." And I meant it.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Not happy with this, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! So here it is. I have set a "Cast List" on my profile, so go check it out and give me some suggestions on who should play Persimmon and the Triplets!**

**Maddymomo12: Snow gives me the creep and I have to write on him, ew! We will find out soon enough about what Mulberry forgave Persimmon for! Thanks! **

**Cecedancelover: I can't tell you that! You are going to have to read on to find out, thank you!**

**PeppermintAmortentia: Thanks!**

**Hearts77: You said a swear! Jk, jk I don't mind, haha. Well we will find out about Cato's feelings soon, so hold on! Thanks for the review!**

**bbymojo: Yes, Cato was told the same as Laurel. Do not worry I will not let our Laurel suffer…much! Thanks for the review!**

**maddielala56: Thanks can't wait to hear more from you!**

**And thanks to all those who put me and this story on alert and Favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rollo is sneaky and has his own agenda, Laurel has a break down, what will happen in District 12? Read to find out! Remember End Notes and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter o3**

I don't know how Rollo managed, but he got Belanova, the Escort from 2, the triplets, and Cato's prep team to stay on the first train cart, so that the rest of us could have a secret meeting. We didn't trust any of them so we all went to the last train cart. The more distance the better.

Cato and I were shoved into the love seat together, ironic really. Johanna and Rollo were sitting at opposite sides of the sofa with Blight sitting on the floor. Then there was Enobaria and Brutus sitting on the arm chairs.

Everyone turned to look at me and Cato, "What?"

"What are you waiting for?" Enobaria growled showing her golden fangs, "Propose!"

"Here?" I asked looking around, "In a train car?"

The District 2 mentor was about to stand up, to probably slap me for talking to her like that; Cato initially threw his arm over me in a protective manner. Brutus placed his large hand on her shoulder, which was enough to calm her down.

Johanna was also about to jump up from her seat but sat back down when she was sure I was fine, "She's right you know…Snow will want proof," She started, "we have to get it on camera."

Cato turned to look at me with concern in his eyes. During Enobaria's pretend attack I had tensed up completely. I wanted to place my hands over my ears because Mulberry and the other dead tributes were trying to get through. The blonde career placed his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close. For a moment the voices are quiet.

"But it can't be during any of the speeches. It will seem fake." Rollo added not looking up from his sketch book, "Good thing the train is breaking down before we get to 4."

We all turned to look at the white haired man. Just then he looks up and gives us his creepy smile.

"Problem?" His humdrum voice is terrifying.

We all look away. If you have ever seen Rollo smile you will know that it can burn your eyes out; reason being he never smiles. It is very rare to get a smile out of him, I learned this the first time I met him.

One by one everyone leaves mumbling things like "crazy capitol creature," and "has his own agenda" or something like that. Then it was just me, Cato, and awkward Rollo.

The stylist let out a sigh before getting up, "No angry sex on the train, Laurel." He orders before leaving.

Cato looks down at me with an amuse look on his face, "Do I want to know?"

I suddenly realize that he was still holding me in his arms, I sit up clearing my throat, "No, you don't." I stand up leaving him there, "I'm…um…going to lie down." I say not looking back at him.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked from his seat.

I opened the car door before turning to meet his eyes, "No, Cato." I stated going into the other train car. I was about to close the door after me, but Cato's boot stopped me.

The blue eyed Career walked past me without a word. Was he mad? Why should he be? He knew that I didn't believe he had any true feelings for me. Did he really think that because we were forced into marriage that I would actually change? I took a deep breath walking behind him to get to my bedroom. This was going to be a really long trip.

* * *

That night Mulberry couldn't keep the nightmares away. For some reason he wasn't as strong as he usually was. Usually he would be able to keep Marvel's flamboyant laugh quiet, he would be able to shield me from Clove's knives, and Glimmer's glare would never make it into my mind of he had anything to do with it.

But that night…the night before we arrived at District 12 the nightmare was too strong for him to keep at bay.

_I was back in the Arena, on top of the Cornucopia. It was the final showdown between the two from 12, and Cato and me. Instead of Cato having Peeta in a head lock Katniss actually shoots Cato before he even manages to get his hands on the boy._

_I watched the giant Career fall from the Cornucopia into the wild mutts' grips. Then the two from 12 turned on me. They kept on going on about me being a traitor and that maybe if I hadn't helped Cato they would have let me live._

_Soon they lifted me from the ground, both holding my arms. I had lost my ability to move on my own free will, so even thought I wanted to fight them I couldn't._

"_This is the way it was meant to be," Katniss said pushing me off the side. I tried to close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the bloody mouth of the mutt that would end my life._

"Laurel!" Cato shouted giving me a harsh shake, "You're having a nightmare, wake up!"

My eyes shot wide open, I could see him, but I wasn't sure if he was really there. I did the drastic thing to make sure he was real. My shaky hands rested on his cheeks, and slowly I leaned forward to place my lips on his. At first the older boy was reluctant to kiss me back, but I needed to do this to calm myself down.

Just a quick as he kissed me he took me by the upper arms to push me away, "Damn you, Laurel, why do you do this to me?"

I didn't answer. I just stared off into space, with wide eyes. I was petrified about what I had just seen and heard. So I did the only thing that seemed reasonable, I let my madness loose on Cato.

"They're dead right?" I whispered not looking at him.

The blonde gave me a hard look, "What are you talking about?"

"They are both dead right? I killed them. Didn't I kill them?" My words were quickly leaving my lips before I could stop them, "I killed them. I killed them both!"

He slapped me. It didn't hurt…not really. It was enough to get me to calm down.

"Listen to me," He ordered watching me place a shaky hand on my red cheek, "You cannot do this now. You cannot lose it."

I looked down, slowly resting my head on his shoulder. The tears soon fallowed, "I can't …I'm so scared."

"Then let me help you," Cato whispered patting my hair, "I know you are scared, and so am I." I turned my head so that I was facing his neck, "But I can't let them see me broken."

I sat up pushing him away, "I'm not strong…enough like you." The blonde didn't say anything for a while, "she said we should be the ones dead…"

Cato's calloused hand brushed my hair behind my ears, "It was just a nightmare."

"It seemed so real." I whispered placing my hands on his wrist, "Cato…I know we said…we would pretend like we didn't exist…but, I," I took a deep breathe wiping my tears away, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

He didn't say anything as he pulled the covers back to get in next to me. I cautiously lay back down next to him, "I wasn't going to leave, even if you asked me to." He stated pulling me against him.

I let out a sigh when his arms snaked around my small body; I rubbed my cheek against his chest to dry my tears. I could see Mulberry out of the corner of my eye sitting at the edge of the bed. He smiled down at me, while he sharpened his axe. I closed my eyes tightly turning my face away.

"Shh…" Cato cooed. That didn't sound right…Cato cooing. He didn't seem like the type of person that would comfort a poor mad girl, "You're safe, I'm here." He breathed softly into my ear. For some reason that was enough to keep my dreams death free.

* * *

Rollo's graceful hands worked on tying the bow at the back of my dress tightly. I kept my eyes on my reflection, "I thought you were going to do a dark dress for 12." I said placing my hands on my stomach. Any second now, I would be sick.

"Belanova didn't think it was appropriate." He stated placing his hand on my shoulders.

The dress was cream in color, with small black and white polka dots. It had rufflely short sleeves that were tied back by a black bow on the back of my neck. The dress was backless down to my lower back. The skirt reached above my knees, and my shoes -which were cream high heels- seemed plain compared to the other shoes Rollo had made for me before.

I smiled, "Do you always do what she says?"

The stylist was too busy putting my hair up in one of his _romantic updo_ to reply. I knew that he was only doing what his wife said because she was six months pregnant, and he wanted her to be happy during what he called, "The worse months of her and my life."

"That's kind of harsh." I said while he drew a black line on my eye lid.

The pale man eyed me before giving me an approving nod, "I haven't had sex in so long." He stated like he was talking about the weather.

I smiled making my way to the main train cart. Cato was already there waiting for me with our mentors. He was sitting down staring out the window. I bit my lower lip sitting down next to him. The blonde Career smiled taking my small hand in his.

The closer we came to 12 the more I would shake.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered resting his forehead against my temple.

I closed my eyes turning my head so that our foreheads were resting against each others, "Please, don't leave my side when we are out there."

"I wasn't planning on it." His voice was soothing.

I nodded, placing both of my hands around his. I didn't understand how he could go from crazed Career Victor to caring Cato so fast. I should of have been used to this kind Cato by now, especially after the way he acted in the Arena. The way he took care of me when I was sick, but after discovering that he was using me for Sponsor my thrust in him was broken. Yet here I was again, do to my failing sanity, putting my trust in him.

* * *

The words left my mouth before I could stop them. Neither Cato, Rollo, nor Blight, could have had prevent it. It just happened.

I had stared out fine reading the note card I was supposed to, then I had to look up, and I saw her. She was sitting next to her mother, and her…cousins, next to them was Peeta's entire family. Katniss Everdeen's little sister. Her blue eyes bore into mine, I couldn't speak. I couldn't breather. The words I was forced to say sounded wrong then.

I took a deep breath before dropping the note card to the ground. Looked down at it for what felt like an eternity before I looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry," I stared Mulberry placed his hand on my shoulder to keep me steady, "I am sorry about what I did. I helped both of your tributes, and then I betrayed them by ending their lives," Mulberry nodded telling me to go on, "I am so sorry…no parent should have to bury their child."

I finally looked back at Cato. He had a stoic look on his face, but his eyes were full of rage and fear. I shouldn't of had said that, but I couldn't take it anymore. Primrose Everdeen looking at me with teary eyes was enough to set me off. My madness would be the death of me.

I was about to run out of there when the blonde girl stood up from her seat. She brought her three fingers to her lips and then held them up to me. This had been the same gesture her sister had made when I fell of the tree, and when I gave her the knife. Her mother stood after her and did the same. Slowly the Mellark family did the same, and one by one District 12 brought their three fingers to their lips then held them up to me.

Cato's calloused hand found mine in a matter of seconds. I looked up at him before turning back to the people of twelve. _Oh, Mulberry, what have I done?_

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Sorry its short, but this is all you guys get for now!**

**I forgot to mention on the last chapter that um…Rollo was inspired by the original Tall Man…Slenderman. Yeah, then I found this one guy, and tadah! There's Rollo!**

**Also when Rollo says "Problem?" I was looking at Trollface. Yeah, I get inspiration from the interwebs lol!**

**And so we have just begun with the story and the plot thickens! **

**Maddymomo12: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**Hearts77: Haha, I don't mind! Well I am sorry about your mom thinking you're crazy! There is more stuff to come for these two!**

**megan. dunaway .58: Thanks for the review!**

**mistakenidentity02: OMG thank you so much for logging in to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**For the sake of my plot some ages have been altered, and so have something's, this is very AU compared to Catching Fire. So bare with me! Anyways! Gale and Laurel chill at the forest. Laurel has another break down, this is Marvel's fault, they go to other Districts and do something special at District 7. Remember to read End Notes and to R&R because it helps me to update faster!**

* * *

**Chapter o4**

Surprisingly Rollo was not just a good stylist; he was also a fantastic Damage Controller. He somehow managed to spare me the scolding our four mentors would have given me. Not that he didn't have some strong words to say to me after we were alone. I didn't listen to any of it. I was away in my own head; I was back in my forest with Mulberry.

During the dinner with the major I stayed quiet, avoiding everyone's eyes. _You said the right thing_, Mulberry stated walking behind my chair.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to forget that awful moment on the stage. I tried so many times to tell myself that I had just imagined it. Just like I tried to convince myself that Marvel didn't sleep under my bed, or that Glimmer wasn't standing behind me when I was looking at myself in the mirror.

After the dinner we were aloud a look around at District 12. I was so lost in thought that id didn't even realize that I had left our group and wondered off into a meadow. When I realized where I was I was in a panic. I was all alone in this meadow with the forest before me. The sight of it reminded me of safety, of home. I would have run to the trees if it hadn't been for the electric fence that seemed to surround all of 12.

"It's not on." Someone called from behind me, "It never is."

A boy with dark hair and piercing gray eyes stood before me, he looked to be about my age. This boy was introduced to me as Katniss' older cousin. They did look alike, but I could tell there was something more…than again it could have been my insanity talking.

"Here," he said walking over to the fence. He held one of the wires up creating a gap big enough for me to climb through, "Go ahead."

I watched him like a hawk while cautiously making my way through the gap. I was really thankful that Rollo had allowed me to change clothes after the feast, or else Katniss' cousin would have gotten a good look at my underwear. I was glad I was back in jeans, even if they were skin thigh.

The boy fallowed after me without a word, we walked side by side into the woods. I didn't care for silence; it allowed the voices in my head to become louder.

"Is it safe here?" I asked looking at the tree tops.

He chuckled bitterly, "Is any place safe, no a days?" I said nothing knowing whatever hard feelings he had for me where being let out at the moment, "Aside from the wild animals, yes it's pretty safe." He said after a while of silence.

We stayed quiet for the reminder of our walk. I was beginning to wonder how the hell Cato didn't notice that I had walked away from him. Could he have been so mad at me that he didn't care if I was taken by the Peacekeepers? Or attacked by this boy, even? I knew Katniss' cousin could hurt me out here. He knew these woods, and he was way bigger than me. I had no chance of fighting him.

"What's your name?" He asked as we came upon a hill, something about his demeanor changed, it was something about the place where we stood.

"Laurel." I mumbled placing my hand on a ledge of boulders.

He was watching me, "Gale."

I met his gray hues, "Katniss' cousin?"

He sadly smiled, "Not really."

For some reason this answer seemed to calm me down, "I figured…"

We stayed quiet, just listening to the sounds of the forest. I was completely at ease in the woods, I felt safe surrounded by trees.

"What was she to you then?" I asked looking picking at my nail polish.

It took Gale a moment to answer, "Hunting partner." He said shrugging.

Besides during the games, I had never hunted before in my life. Mulberry and the other loggers would sometimes trade medicine with my mother for whatever they had caught that day. Hunting was prohibited in District 7, but there was an unspoken rule among workers and Peacekeepers, that if you happened to be working and a deer came out of nowhere -which was rare, they were most likely to catch squirrels and rabbits- and you had an axe in your hand you were free to try and kill it.

"You hunted here?" I asked meeting his gaze.

The tall boy nodded, "This was our meeting spot."

"They say she and I stared a rebellion." I spoke without thinking, this was becoming a normal thing now, and I hated it.

Gale said the most unexpected thing, "It was about someone did."

For some reason his approval made me…happy.

_Mad girl, Berkeley. _Marvel teased.

* * *

Getting yelled at by Cato, Johanna, and Enobaria at the same time is the third most terrifying thing that had ever happened to me. The second was being in the Hunger Games, and the very first was dealing with Rollo's calm demeanor.

After much yelling, crying on my part and quick explanations on Gale's side I was sent to bed. No, no I wasn't sent…Rollo was getting tired of the yelling. So he picked me up with his incredibly long arms, took me to my room, threw me on the bed, turned off the lights, and locked me in before I had a chance to blink.

Since I had been letting my insanity run free that day, I thought I might as well let it run out until I tired myself out.

_It is the logical thing to do, _Marvel whispered in my ear as I made my way to the door.

I turned around to look at the dead Career, "But what will it accomplish?"

Marvel laughed placing his hands on my shoulders, _absolutely nothing! BUT_, he paused dramatically turning me around to face the door; _you will feel so much better after!_

So I did what he said.

I screamed and banged on the door, pulled at the door knob, screamed some more, and cried. I cried for no reason. And Marvel just laughed the whole time. It wasn't until Mulberry finally showed up that I stopped. He didn't look at all pleased with me. I didn't like the way his green eyes were filled with disgust when he looked down at me.

"Where do you keep going to?" I asked through my sobs.

Mulberry laid me down on the bed, with my head where my feet should be and my feet on the plush pillows. He gently brushed my hair behind my ears; _You have to let it go. _He stated kissing my forehead, _remember what I told you?_ I shook my head staring at the ceiling. _I told you that whatever you saw or did in the Arena stayed in the Arena…that you couldn't bring it out here._

"I will never be the same…I will never recover." I could see swirls above me; star began to cover the ceiling.

Mulberry frowned lying down next to me, _Well you're gonna have to try…you have to be strong or else I can't do anything about the others._ I rested one hand above my head; my other one took hold of his. _I am only as strong as you are, and if you let yourself slip not only will you get yourself killed, but a lot of good people will be hurt too._

Our eyes met briefly before I looked up at the ceiling. Only I didn't see the ceiling. I saw a starry sky above tree tops.

Mulberry's voice began to fill my ears as he sang the familiar song, _if you forget the way to go and lose where you came from…_

I looked around the room; we were back in our forest. I was safe from the monsters in my head once again. When I turned to look back at my District partner he smiled, and with his smile the forest began to banish.

"If no one is standing beside you, be still and know I am," Mulberry's lips were not moving. Someone else was singing for me, "Be still and know that I am with you. Be still and know I am."

I turned my head to the side to find him sitting at the edge of the bed. Cato smiled softly brushing my hair off my forehead.

"There you are." He said softly.

Then it hit me, it hadn't been Mulberry that laid me on the bed. It had been Cato. Once again Mulberry's words had been louder and covered up Cato's. The blonde Career looked at me with censer filled eyes.

_I'm only strong as strong as you are. _Mulberry repeated.

I'm only strong when Cato is around. I thought slowly sitting up.

"Cato…I-"I started letting my hair fall over my shoulders, my throat was tight, "I'm so sorry…"

The blonde didn't say anything; his arms were around me in seconds, pulling me on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried. I had been doing it a lot as of…yesterday.

This was the moment that I realized that I was not just going mad, but that I was becoming a dependent mess as well. Months ago I would have told him off. I would have pushed him away; I would have told him I was fine. That I didn't need him. That I still didn't need him.

_That sound like the pre-Hunger Games Laurel I know_, Mulberry stated from the other side of the room.

It was decided that I had to get myself back to normal. No matter what it took? If Cato wasn't going to let the Capitol see him broken, neither would I. I took a deep breath before I cleared my throat and stood up from Cato's lap.

"Better?" He asked hesitating to let go of my hand.

I nodded walking to the window, he fallowed after me. Outside the square was pretty much empty. There really was no reason for anyone to be up this late. We were probably the only ones awake in the Mayor's home as well.

I rolled my shoulders back before speaking, "I'm sorry…I went away for a while." I said in a clear and calm voice, "I'm okay now."

"You walked away from us, and got lost for three hours." His voice was harsh, "We didn't know where you had gone to, you could have killed yourself and we wouldn't of know," He was getting really mad, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you are better now? After you tried knocking the door down?"

I took a deep breath, I would be mad to if he had done the same, so I had to try to be understanding. "No I don't." This took him aback, "But I do expect you to try and help me like you said you would."

His calloused hand took hold of my soft hand, "Why now? Was it something he said?"

"He?" I was now the one taken aback, "Do you mean Gale? We only talked about Katniss."

Cato gave me a hard look, like he wanted to see if I was lying to him or not. The blonde Career placed both of his hands on my cheeks before leaning down to kiss me. I wanted to push him away, but I knew he would think of it as my insanity going haywire again. So I kissed back, placing my hands on his wrist.

"Okay," He said pulling me into his arms, "I'll help you."

I smiled up at him, standing on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. If I got better, there might still be a chance to fix this mess.

* * *

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rollo and I were sitting together in the sitting cart. The two of us had our heads buried into our sketchbooks; the challenge was to draw each other. He didn't want to sit alone with me with nothing to do, so we drew.

"I need help, getting my sanity back." I said again, "You remember my break down on 12?"

He looked up, "What break down?" His voice was dead of tone as always.

My, voice on the other hand, was dripping with frustration, "Haven't you heard that everyone is been calling me crazy around here lately?" He sat back in his arm chair listening to what I had to say, "They say I'm turning just like Annie Cresta." My voice softens when I mentioned the girl I had met in the Capitol. She was broken like me, but she didn't let it get out of hand like I had.

Rollo gave me a full teeth smile, "You and Cresta are not insane, you are the only honest Victors out there." He looked back at his drawing; his pencil scratched the paper in smooth movements.

I smiled at myself, I never thought of it that way.

"Are you done?" He asked placing his pencil behind his ear. I nodded placing my pencil aside. We both handed each other our sketchbooks. Rollo had done an amazing job at drawing my eyes. I looked up at him. He was holding his thumbnail to his lips; his eyes were staring intensely at my drawing.

Without a word he tore the piece of paper from the sketchbook folded it, and stuffed it in his pocket. I smiled handing him his own book back. I knew that by the twinkle in his eye that he had actually liked it.

The Districts after 12 seemed like a blur. It was hard for both Cato and I to go to 11. The two of us had taken part in killing Thresh, and seeing his family was not easy. Then there was little Rue, who I had only met once during my time in the Arena, her death had been devastating. She was so young and didn't deserve to die at Marvel's hands. District 10 also held a sour spot for me, not for Cato because Marvel was the one that killed the girl. I had been the one to kill the boy. It was in these two Districts that Cato did his best to help me cope.

District 9 was a breath of fresh air, neither one of us had killed either district from there. Johanna was quite surprised at how well behaved I was being, she thought it was because their yelling had finally snapped me back to reality. She didn't know that I would have to have Cato hold me while I covered my ears and closed my eyes for two hours before finally falling asleep.

Then came District 8, that's where he Girl Cato and the other tortured to death. Cato had been tense during his speech. I took his hand in mine to try to calm him, only to have him almost break my fingers.

By the time we reached District 7 I was exhausted. Since Cato and I were from different District the Capitol would allow us to stay two days at our home Districts. The first day was speech and dinner at the Justice Building. I was so happy to be back home that I managed to say what I needed with ease.

The next day the camera crew wanted shots of Cato and me around District 7. It was a nightmare having to walk around in the forest and having to wait for them to set up. I just wanted to run around in the snow while it lasted.

At some point Cato and I managed to ditch them. The taller boy seemed to be astonished by all the trees. I wonder if he had been this way his first day in the Arena. Then again the Arena seemed like nothing compared to the massive forest that was District 7.

"There are not many trees in 2, then?" I asked walking ahead of him.

This stamen snapped him back to reality, "No, District 2 is a valley surrounded by mountains."

I nodded ending it there. _District 2 was a Valley surrounded by mountains_, I repeated in my head,_ and there are not many trees_. The pit of my stomach twisted. I figured that once we were married we would be forced to live in District 2, reason being that it was closer to the Capitol than 7. I knew that after my little apology in 12, Snow would want to keep a close eye on us. I needed to be around trees to calm mys-

My train of thought came to an end when I was hit on the back of the head by a snowball. I turned around to find Cato innocently looking around like he had nothing to do with it.

"What?" He asked once he noticed I was glaring at him. I quickly stooped down to pick some snow up, "Don't do it!" He warned laughing, "You don't want to start with me."

I grinned hitting him on the shoulder, "What are you going to do?" I asked playfully making another snowball.

"Oh, you asked for it." He taunted chasing after me. The forest was filled with our laughter. I managed to run away far enough to make another snowball.

"There you two are-" Blight didn't finish his sentence. I had thrown a Snowball at Cato and the blonde Career managed to dodge it. Blight's face wasn't as lucky.

Johanna stood next to the freckled faced mentor laughing.

Blight's blotchy hand reached for the snow that covered his face. He looked down at his hand before kneeling down at the ground, "What are you laughing at?" He asked Johanna before slamming a snowball on her head.

The short haired girl gasped watching the older brunette runaway from her reach. Then it was a full scale snowball war, Blight and I against Cato and Johanna. The forest was once again filled with laughter and loud surprised cries when the cold stuff would hit one of us.

I was so focused on trying to get Johanna that I didn't see Cato running towards me. I huffed when I landed on my back with him on top of me. We laughed while I struggled to get out from underneath him.

"Do you give?" He asked holding me down.

I reached to my side bringing a fistful of snow to the back of his neck, "Never!" I cried, my plan back fired when he held my arm down.

I could hear Johanna and Blight running around, keeping the snow battle going.

"Give up?" Cato asked once more getting my attention back.

I rolled my azure eyes before leaning up to kiss him. Once I had him distracted I used my other hand to put snow on the back of his neck. The bigger boy sat up with a start, reaching for the ice that ventured down his shirt. I laughed getting up and running back to the other two.

"You are going to regret that!" Cato called coming after me.

I kept on running, my laughter trailing after me. I wondered what the Capitol would think if they saw us like this.

Happy.

At that moment we were all happy.

I bet they wouldn't like it. I bet they would do the impossible to stop our laughter. I didn't know then just how right I was.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**The song Mulberry/Cato was singing is called "Be Still By the Fray" but it will have a different name here. Gale will be 18 because well…you guys will find out why he is later. **

**Laurel is going to be back to her normal self soon, or so it seems! I hope that makes you guys happy. **

**I am really sorry it took so long to Update, I have been busy packing. This kid is going to College soon! Yes, I am old. Leave me alone. Hahaha!**

**Cecedancelover: Hahah die! No don't die, please don't die! I will feel bad if you die and don't review anymore! Thanks for the review!**

**Maddymomo12: Cato will never leave her even if she wants him to. Thanks for the review!**

**bluehead blondie: Yes, Bruno is a creep and he has yet to show up! Thank you for the review!**

**Hearts77: I hope this break down didn't make you cry, it's really hard for me to write about her going through these things. Thank you!**

**maddielala56: This is your favorite story!? That makes me really happy! Thank you so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Proposal, meeting the in-laws, funny Blight is funny, and Rollo saves the day…sort of. Don't forget to R&R and read the End Notes!**

* * *

**Chapter o5**

It was so big and blue. It seemed endless, yet I could only see so much of it. The breeze had a salty sent to it; gently it blew my hair out of my face. District 4 was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. I looked down at my bare feet, buried in the white sand. I looked back up to look at the sea, I was completely awestruck.

Rollo had gotten the train to break down in front of this beautiful scenery. I could hear Belanova shouting fifty feet behind me, telling the train driver to fix the train or else. I smiled softly; I bet my Stylist was having a laugh.

Cato came up behind me placing his large hand on my bare back bringing me back to reality, "You went away again." He stated.

I cleared my throat raising my chin, "I had never seen the ocean before."

He gently rubbed my bare back up and down, "Me either."

I really wondered if it was necessary for me to wear this stupid dress. Rollo insisted, he was proud of this dress…he was proud of every dress that he made. There was nothing really special about it. It was blotchy with the orange, black, gray, and white spots. It had a loose halter top, and the skirt of it rested on my hips, leaving my back bare to my lower back. I don't know what it was about my back that Rollo liked so much but most of my dresses, so far, had no backs.

"Are the cameras on us?" I asked.

He placed his hand on my side, under the dress I might add, to pull me to his side, "I wouldn't be touching you like this if they weren't." he leaned down to kiss my head.

I growled smiling up at him, "Just get it over with."

"You are so bossy." He turned me over so that we were facing each other. Everyone had gathered outside the train to watch. I could see them out of the corner of my eye, the camera crew; they were trying to get a good angle. "Laurel," Cato started, "there's something I have been meaning to ask you."

The pit of my stomach twisted, I smiled shyly up at the older Career.

I could hear the gasp coming from the triplets and Cato's prep team when he got down on one knee. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but we have been through so much together, I cannot imagine what my life would be like without you," _Deep breath_, Mulberry steadied me by placing his hands on my shoulders, "Laurel Berkeley," he pulled out a small wooden box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

I gasped placing my hand over my mouth, a few tears streamed down my face, "Yes, of course!" My voice cracked. _Snow better be pleased with this._

Cato smiled slipping the ring -a silver ring that was designed to look like a twig with a diamond on it- into my finger before standing up. He pulled me into a tight embrace kissing me. I knew he was happy, even if our engagement was forced, he was happy. It made me feel terrible to not be able to return the feeling. I was filled with nothing but fear.

* * *

Finally I was in comfortable clothes, a long sleeve pink blouse, tucked in to knee length brown shorts and brown stitchouts. After so much traveling we were finally in the valley of District 2. It was a lovely place, full of meadows with rivers running through them, surrounded by snowy mountains. This would be my new home soon. I was sure that Cato would never leave District 2 after seeing 7, even if he could. Then there was the fact that it was close to the Capitol, Snow would want to keep and eye on us after my little slip in 12.

The houses here were better than any in all of Panem, it what was to be expected of the District that stood by the Capitol during the Dark Days. Next to the Justice Building stood the famous Academy where kids between the ages of 12 to 18 were trained for the Hunger Games. I could imagine Cato and Clove training there until last year. I wonder what they had thought about me being the one to save their Career instead of it being the other way around.

I could feel eyes on me as Cato and I made our way around the valley. The feeling had been strong since we got off the train earlier this morning. It was driving me nuts! I bit my lower lip, looking behind me. Boys a year or two younger than Cato watched us walked by. Suddenly they froze going back to their business; Cato had given them his famous I-am-about-to-kill-you glare.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him protectively. He didn't say anything kissing the top my head.

"They're all scared of you." I stated looking around. I knew very well that wasn't the reason for their stares.

The truth was that they all wanted to know what the girl, who made their esteem Career weak, looked like. By the looks they gave me I could see that they didn't believe someone as small as me was able to kill anyone in the Arena.

Cato chuckled, "I used to beat them all up in school."

Yes, there would be no way for Cato to leave District 2. Everyone feared and respected him. He was no one in District 7. It would be a drastic change for him, as for me…well, I could try to adjust.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we made our way down stone steps to the edge of the valley.

The blonde helped me down the crooked steps, "to my old house, so you can meet my dad."

I met his azure hues, "Doesn't he live with you?"

Cato shook his head looking at the river beside us, "He won't leave the house my mother died in."

The Career had never told me this before. In fact, I didn't know much about him. All I knew was that he was trained to kill, and nothing more. I stopped walking to look at our reflection in the river that lay next to the dirt path.

"What?" He asked turning around when he noticed I wasn't following him.

I was about to marry a stranger, "I don't…I don't really know you."

Cato came to stand beside me. We looked down at our reflections, his rough hand found mine slowly. "I had an older brother," I looked up at him, but his eyes stayed locked in the water, "he had volunteered three years ago, he was going to make us all proud, or so he told me," we began to walk once more, "he made it to the final two, but he was so dehydrated that he wasn't able to move as fast, so he lost."

The older boy went on to tell me that his mother was never the same after her oldest son's death. "The sad sickness was what killed her in the end," he explained, "She always cried, no matter what my father and I did…she would always cry," my eyes were beginning to fill with tears, "Her last days were spent in strange hallucinations of before my brother and I were in the Academy, when we were still children."

Cato was under a lot of pressure at the Academy afterward. He always had to prove that he was stronger than his brother. When he was told that he was top in his class and able to volunteer, Cato felt very proud of himself. His father, on the other hand, couldn't bear to look at him. He was afraid that he would lose what was left of his family.

"He only stayed for a minute when he came to say goodbye." I bit my lower lip when my tears finally slipped out of my eyes.

Months ago -the day when I first saw him at the Tribute Parade, to be exact- I would have never thought that I would get to see the sad side of Cato Ballas.

* * *

The older Ballas lived in a very cozy looking stone cottage (Even thought it was small it was still bigger than my old house in 7). I could imagine Cato and his older brother running around the place when they were little boys. The whole house was surrounded by random stone statues, and carved boulders. The only type of vegetation around the property was the dried bushes along the stone fence, and the ivy vine that grew above the door. Next to the one story house was a small shack, made of stone like everything else, with the doors wide open. Inside a man was doing stone work.

Cato's father was like an older version of the young Ballas himself. He had the same blonde hair, and blue eyes, Cato had. If anything Cato's father was of a larger built. Watching him work fascinated me. His rough hands seemed to work the stone with all the gentleness in the world. I stood back watching in awe as the older man turned a block of stone into a wall fountain in a matter of seconds.

For some reason seeing him made me nervous enough to stop walking. Cato turned to look back at me with a wide grin on his face, "Now you know how I felt when I met your mother."

I huffed pushing my hair behind my ear, "My mother is harmless."

"He won't hurt you," Cato reassured with a laugh pulling me along, "you are too small."

Biting my lower lip I allowed him to walk me closer to his home. Mr. Ballas stopped working when he saw us, "Well, what a nice surprise, I didn't think you would have time to see me."

"We have two days here," Cato explained giving his father what we call a man-hug in District 7, "Dad, this is Laurel."

I had never felt so small in my life; both Cato and his father towered over me, "So you are the girl who saved my son's life?" He asked in an extremely calm voice.

Gulping I nodded.

To my surprise the older man smiled pulling me into a tight embrace, "Thank you, I was beginning to lose hope-"

"Dad."

"I mean he would spend all of his time at school and-"

"Dad."

"He never brought a girl home, so I was beginning to that-"

"Dad!"

"What?" Mr. Ballas asked agitated.

Cato looked down at me, "She can't breathe."

I couldn't help but to laugh when Mr. Ballas let go of me. This was Cato's father? This man was nothing like I thought he would be. I thought he would be as uptight as Brutus, or as disapproving of me like Enobaria.

We spent the whole day at Cato's old house. Being home seemed to make Cato relax. I had never really seen him this way before. It made me think that maybe life here wouldn't be so bad. Especially if living here would make Cato happy.

* * *

"What, no insults today?" Enobaria asked over breakfast.

Johanna grumbled taking a sip of her coffee, "You're a psychotic bitch."

I chuckled leaning back on my chair. We had arrived at the Capitol in the early hours of the morning. Everyone was tired and irritable from being woken so early. I was amazed by the fact that Belanova wasn't tearing everyone's heads off, being pregnant and all, instead she was very calm. Being back home had that affect on people.

Blight rested his head on his porridge, the poor boy had his sleeping schedule all messed up. I rubbed his back up and down taking a drink of whatever Cato set before me.

"Hot chocolate." Cato said drinking his.

Mulberry loved hot chocolate, I never actually tried it before, I don't know why. One sip and I knew why my District Partner had loved it so much.

"Is he dead?" Brutus asked taking his seat at the breakfast table next to Blight.

My freckled mentor pulled his head up slowly, "No, I just wanted to make sure my breakfast hadn't gone cold."

Brutus nodded accepting the answer. I turned to Cato who just mouthed a 'wow' in my direction. Like I said, Brutus is not the sharpest tool in the toolbox, and it was very early in the morning. Blight rolled his eyes wiping half of his face with a napkin.

"What happened to your face?" Belanova's high pitch voice made everyone cringed.

Blight smiled, "It's good for the complexion."

"Really?" The triplets asked walking in after.

The brunette nodded, "You should try it." So the three colorful women filled their bowls with porridge, then began to smear it on their faces. All but Belanova who was saved my Rollo, who took the bowl of her hands in time.

"I thought you said you were checking to make sure it hadn't gone cold." Brutus said a while later.

Cato and I laughed at the triplets' reaction. Blight smiled wiping what was left of his face. Even Johanna and Enobaria joined in to the laughter.

"What?" Brutus asked causing us to laugh more, "I don't get it."

Rollo sat down saying, "That stuff is for eating, it shouldn't go on your face." By then the rest of us were twisting in our chairs. Blight laughed so much he fell of his chair; this seemed to happen to him often when he would laugh. It was at times like these that I would forget just in how much trouble we were all actually in.

"So he isn't coming to see me?" I asked Rollo while he fixed my interview dress on the hanger.

"Soft curls or messy straight?" Lala asked him before setting to work.

"Messy curls."

"Genius!" She cried.

"Rollo!" I shouted getting his attention, "Is Snow-"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "We will talk about it in a bit, first let the girls do their work."

With a sigh I slumped down on my makeup chair. It was too early for this, and I needed to know why Snow was not coming in here to speak to me about what I had done in District 12. I had been expecting to find the President in my room the second I walked in but much to my surprise it was just Rollo and the triplets. Every time the door would open I would tense up thinking it was Snow. I hated this, I needed to know what Rollo had done to keep him away.

Once the Triplets left the room Rollo spoke, "I told him that the only reason you said that was to get the people in 12 to like you, nothing more."

I watched him while he sipped up my dress, "And he believed it?"

"After explaining that you were afraid they would try to do something to you if you didn't gain their favor, he did." Rollo handed me a pair of black pantyhose.

The dress was maroon and short with lace sleeves. My shoes were plain black pumps, and my hair was left down -the way Cato liked it- in soft curls. My stylist fastened my necklace around my neck before leading me out of the room.

"You have nothing to worry about," He reassured, "but just in case he asks start acting like you're crazy self again."

I chuckled; there was no way I would let my insanity lose again. Cato and Mulberry had worked too hard to keep me sane for so long. I couldn't let the two down.

Cato looked very handsome in his burgundy sweater and dark suit. He seemed so at ease on stage, it seemed to calm my nerves down just to watch him.

"So show us the ring!" Caesar said eagerly once we were seated, "Oh, it's just divine!" He cried when I placed my hand in his.

I would have thought the same thing when Cato gave it to me if we weren't being forced into this.

"Have you set the date?" The blue haired man asked sitting back.

I smiled biting my lip, "We hope it can be as soon as possible." Cato kissed the top of my head in response to my answer.

The interview went by fast with questions about our upcoming plans, easy stuff, all rehearsed during the long train rides.

The day had been going exceptionally well, that is until I came back to my room with Rollo to change for the President's ball. I almost screamed when I found Coriolanus Snow waiting for me with a smile on his face.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Three reviews…see how long it takes me to update when I only get three? UGHNESS you guys I need mores! Please if I don't get at least four I feel like I did bad. I know it shouldn't matter how many I get but really I NEEDS THEM! **

**PLEASE!**

**I feel like this chapter is really stiff, I am not happy with it but here it is! I won't be able to update soon because I am going to start to move soon, so…reviews please! So that I can feel better!**

**Also I would really appreciated if you guys went to check out my Marvel Fanfict! I finally posted it! PLease go check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Maddymomo12: Packing is no fun! Thanks for the review!**

**Cecedancelover: More happy moments are coming soon, stay tune! Thanks for the review.**

**jvtuazon15: Spammer! I missed you! Yes, we will find out soon, thanks for the review can't wait to hear more from you! **

**Thanks to those who have favorite the story, and have me or it on alert!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disturbing Snow is disturbing, plans for the future, Laurel is mad at Cato, BAMF!Bruno is BAMF! But also a creep. Keep tuned, don't forget to read the End Notes and to R&R it really, REALLY, helps!**

* * *

**Chapter o6**

I don't know what was more disturbing (to my sanity), the smell of blood and roses, or the fact that Snow was sitting on my bed…with a smile on his face. Rollo's pale hand steadied me. I kept my eyes on Snow, not sure of what to say or do. All I could think of was what my Stylist had said earlier today _just in case he asks start acting like you're crazy self again._ I really felt like my sanity was about to slip when Glimmer stared back at me from the other side of the mirror.

"Laure, lovely to see you again, how are you feeling?" Snow asked standing from his seat on the edge of the bed, to kiss my cheek.

Rollo dropped his hand from my shoulder, "I'm fine, sir, thank you for asking," I cleared my throat holding my head up, "to what do I own the pleasure?" I asked calmly.

"I actually came to make sure you were treated well in 12," _Please don't kill me_, I thought allowing him to walk me to the window, "You must have been really afraid if you thought you needed to win their favor."

I bit my lower lip choosing my next words carefully, "Well after killing their two tributes I figured they would try something at some point of the night."

He watched me for a minute. I kept my gaze fixed on the city below us. Everyone was running around rushing to get ready for tonight's ball. Those who were not invited would still gatecrash the event to try and get a glimpse at the two Victors. The newly engaged couple. The bad boy from 2 and the beautiful disaster from 7. We stood silently watching before I spoke.

"That's not really the reason for your visit, is it?" I asked not looking away as a bright pink man got denied entrance to the Presidents mansion.

Snow let out a sight, placing his hands politely behind his back, "I am afraid not," he stared, "my son seems to think that he can make you change your mind."

I shivered at the mention of Bruno Snow, the President's youngest living son. One of my many sponsors, he had become infatuated by me, so much that he tended to send flowers from different District during the Victory Tour. Cato would always toss them out the window before I got a chance to read the note.

"Why would you do that?" I asked Cato with an amused smile.

The older boy would shrug and say, "Allergies, plus, they look better on the ground, not on bouquets…they last longer."

Snow's gaze brought me back to the present, "If he comes to you during the ball make sure you are with someone…We wouldn't want him to steal you away from your soon-to-be-husband." He laughed.

I gave him a forced smile; Bruno wouldn't really try to steal me away, would he? _He is a Snow, _Mulberry reminded me holding me by the upper arms, my back to his chest.

Once Snow left the room I rushed into Rollo's embrace. "There, there, calm down," He said in his soothing dead voice, "he is gone now."

I nodded rubbing my face against his bright pink suit jacket. I always found it strange how someone as dull as Rollo liked to wear bright colors. Today he decided to wear a bright pink suit with electric blue shoes and matching shirt, with the last few buttons left undone.

"Let's get you dressed for the funeral…I mean…" He cleared his throat pulling my dress above my head, "for the party."

I chuckled wiping my tears away.

* * *

"Why is my back always bare?" I asked Lili looking at my reflection on the tree way mirror.

The green haired girl smiled gently fixing the train of my dress, "It became your signature look during the Parade, everyone loved it!" She squealed.

I sighed looking at my hair, Cato wouldn't be happy at the fact that Lala had put it all up in one of her messy-braided-updo. The dress I would be wearing was, once more, opened back, the sleeves were shoulderless, but were held up by black ribbons that wrapped around my shoulders. My cleavage was covered by beautiful green stones and gems and silky fabric. The rest of the dress was silk that hugged loosely around my legs. It was very beautiful.

Lulu groaned slamming my bedroom door shut before making her way to the makeup table, "I just found out the most horrific news ever!" She cried picking up a brush.

Rollo quickly took it out of her hand, "No more makeup." He said in a deathly voice, the stylist insisted on keeping me natural, as always.

"What news?" asked Lala.

Lulu glared at Rollo as she said, "Cato won't be matching Laurel."

This news shocked the other two out of their shoes. The three bombarded Rollo with questions. It sounded like a strange new language to me, hearing them all speak at once. Rollo seemed unfazed by the attack, picking lint off his bright pink jacket. They were making a big deal out of it, Cato and I had not worn anything matching until the interview earlier today.

The tree girl stopped talking when Rollo twisted his head to the side, snapping his neck. This was a sign that he was getting agitated. "What District is Cato from?" He asked in a calm voice.

"District 2." The triplets answered.

"And what District is Laurel from?" He was talking through his snarled teeth.

Gulping the triplets replied, "District 7."

Rollo took a deep breath, "They are from two different districts my little pig droppings, therefore do not need to match." I chuckled when he called them 'pig droppings' as if he had ever seen them.

Cato was stuffed into a maroon colored suit, with a white button up, a black tie, and matching shoes, his unruly hair was left alone as always. I couldn't help but to smile when he pulled me close to him in the elevator.

Placing a quick kiss on my head he whispered, so that only I could hear, "We need to talk." I didn't say anything knowing very well what we would be talking about. Snow probably had a talk with him as well. I was curious to know about what exactly, was he warned about Bruno? Would he be overly protective the whole night? I let out a sigh stepping out of the lift. I would find out soon enough.

* * *

People called out our names as we made our way into the President's mansion where the party would be held. I kept my grip tight on Cato's hand, afraid that I might be pulled away at any given moment by any of the other guest. Food was being served all over the place. Different types of bread from each district, rare sea food from District 4, meats from District 10.

Everyone was in their best clothes, like we actually cared what they were wearing. Rollo was the star of the night, everyone was wearing his clothes. Apparently my stylist was only a Hunger Games stylist part time. He was actually a big name in the Capitol. Every time someone would say they were wearing his designs he would cringe, "Like I didn't know that already." He would say taking a drink of his wine.

As for Cato and I, well we were pretty happy eating most of what was being offered. We had never tried any of the sea food from District 4, just a bit during the Victory tour, but nothing like this.

"Laurel, you must try the shrimp scampi, it's to die for!" One of the triplets said handing me a plate.

I shook my head, "I can't eat any more, too full."

Lala gasped, "Why didn't you say anything?" She cried setting going over to one of the tables covered with food, she came back with two bright pink drinks, "Here, this will help."

Cato took hold of the other one, he was stopped by Lili before he took a drink, "Not here, silly!"

"You drink it in the bathroom," Lulu continued, I looked down at my drink, "Or else you will get puke all over the place."

I looked up at Cato then back at the three as he said, "You drink this…to throw up?"

"Uh, duh!" said Lala.

"How else are you supposed to keep eating?" Lili finished taking a bite out of a small cheese bun.

I knew Cato was about to snap at that comment. We needed to get out of there fast, just then a slowly song began to play, "Cato, you own me a dance, dear." I said handing our drinks back to Lala. The nineteen year old blonde said nothing as I lead him to the dance floor. He calmed down when his calloused hand rested on my bare back. I gave him a soft smile taking his other in my smaller hand, and my free hand lay gently on his shoulder.

"To think that they do that…"

"It's sick." I finished for him, "What did you want to talk about?" I asked, changing the conversation before he got mad again.

Cato let out a sigh meeting my eyes, "Wedding date, this weekend."

My eyes widen in shock, he said nothing giving me a quick spin, "What? When did-?"

"He also asked me," Cato went on to say, "Where we wanted to live, District 2 or District 7."

This was a shock, why would he ask? Wouldn't it be easier to just send us off to District 2, better yet keep us in the Capitol?

I cleared my throat before speaking, "I'm sure I'll be fine in District 2." This seemed to take him back, "That's what you decided isn't it? Along with the wedding date?"

He stopped dancing for a second, "Why would I pick District 2?"

"Why would you pick 7?" He didn't answer, just pulled me closer, "There's really nothing for you in 7. You're respected in 2, and people know you in 2."

He scoffed, "So you think I wouldn't live in District 7, because no one knows who I am? Do you really think I care about that?" I said nothing now; I didn't know what I was mad about. The fact that he made a decision without me or the fact that I would have to leave my home to please the Capitol.

What he said next made me feel guilty, "Do you really think I am that cruel?" I had never thought of him as cruel…Clove was cruel, Marvel was cruel…Cato…I didn't know what Cato was half of the time. Sometimes I hated him, really hated him. Other times…I couldn't be without him. I felt so scared when he was gone, desperate almost to be by his side.

I bit my lower lip not sure of what to say to him, "Cato, I-"

"May I cut in?" The familiar voice made me shiver, "Only for a moment." I looked up at Cato with pleading eyes, _don't leave me with him_.

The blonde smiled leaning down to kiss my forehead, "Only for one song." He whispered so only I could hear. With that he left me in the arms of Bruno Snow. I really hated Cato, he knew better.

"Where have you been hiding all night?" Bruno asked placing his hand dangerously low on my back.

I gave him a soft smile, "I haven't." I was beginning to shake; I couldn't let him know I was terrified to be with him.

"Really? Because I have been looking for you all night." Stated Bruno Snow, gently brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I like your hair better up."

I gulped not sure of what to say, "Well…you should thank Lala for that; she is very fond of you."

Bruno laughed, his laugh was close to Marvel's, "Well that's too bad, because," he eyed my lips hungrily, "I am _very _fond of a girl from District 7."

Gulping I said the dumbest thing, "I'll let Johanna know then."

The blue haired man laughed again, "It's not her I am fond of," he used the hand that rested on my lower back to pull me closer, "I am fond of you, Laurel Berkeley."

My heart beat filled my ears, where was Rollo when I needed him? Where the hell did Cato and Blight decide to go to at a moment like this? Better yet, why couldn't the President take care of his child!?

"Have you seen the Gardens, Laurel? They are to die for." Bruno stated leading me of the dance floor. I didn't have a chance to argue before we where both making our way outside. "I really think you and I should have our little chat." He stated wrapping his arm around my waist.

I looked around the room trying to find Johanna, "Now? I really should stay—"

"Better now than later, dear," His voice was dangerously low, "I insist."

_I think you should go willingly,_ Mulberry stated, _he won't hurt you unless he wanted to create a scandal for himself._ I gulped allowing Bruno Snow to take me to the rose gardens. Praying to anyone to come and save me.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I am so sorry (Its short I know, give me a break!)! Packing and moving and stuff! Haven't had much time to write, and I probably won't be updating for a while. I have to get internet in my apartment, so please be patient. I will update as soon as I can, pinky promise. **

**Second order of business, I remember writing Beautiful Disaster and everyone was like "Yey! Soft!Cato!" But now everyone's like "Meh, I like mean Cato better." Well that's too bad, because mean Cato won't be back for a really, REALLY, long time. A lot of fluff will be coming up. So, HA! Team Soft!Cato wins this one! **

**Thank you for all for putting me or the Story on Alert makes me feel special, now on to reviews and questions, and comments!**

**Jvtuazon15: Yes, it was porridge, Spammer, lol. The prep team is based on my three little cousins; I guess that's why they are like children (haha)! I love your ramble! Don't stop :O **

**Maddymomo12: Yes, packing sucks! But we all have to go through with it at some point! Thanks for the review. **

**KatnissRueOdair: (Haha) I try to update fast, but won't be able to in a while! Thank you so much that makes me feel really good about my writing. I probably will end up writing another part to this, I have a lot plan, but College is staring soon so it might take a while! Stay tuned thanks! I Love you too (haha)!**

**Cecedancelover: I bet you hated this cliffhanger, muahaha I am evil! Thank you for the review!**

**huffalumplover: A lot of Bruno is coming up, stay tuned, thank you!**

**ddroad77: By under-rated…do you mean it should be mature or review wise? I wasn't sure what you meant. Well there is a lot of fluff coming up, mean Cato won't be back until after this part of the series. Thanks for the review!**

**lizzypuentes: (Haha) I will try to update as soon as I get internet in my new apartment, promise. Fluff is coming up, no mean Cato for a while, sorry. Thanks for the review. **

**PeppermintAmortentia: Thank you!**

**Namemiisa: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bruno helps in his own way, Mulberry fixes things, I can hear the bells, getting ready for the big, big, day. Don't forget to read the End Notes and R&R it really helps!**

* * *

**Chapter o7**

Bruno Snow began to pacing before me while I sat on a stone bench surrounded by those disgusting roses the President was so fond of. I kept my eyes on my hands, which rested on my lap. I didn't want to meet Bruno Snow's odd colored hues, I was afraid he would be able to see just how frightened I was.

"Did you know that, our good friend Seneca Crane won't be making it to your wedding?" The blue haired man stated sitting down next to me.

I looked up then, "Oh? Why is that?"

Bruno gave me a toothy grin, "Father had him killed," a shiver ran down my spine, "he wasn't too please with the results of the games this year, so he had Seneca killed."

Snow wasn't happy with the results? Did this mean that Cato and I were in more danger because of this?

"Did he want Katniss and Peeta to win?" I asked keeping the conversation going, I needed to know.

The older man smirked, "Nope, he didn't want you to win either." I raised a brown unsure of what he was saying, "You see, Rel, may I call you Rel?" I nodded. Only Mulberry called me Rel, but I was willing to allow it to get information, "There was a very high price on Cato's head right from the start. People saw him during the parade and already knew they wanted him."

My palms began to sweat. Cato was everyone's favorite to win this year. He would have been sold as soon as he stepped out of the arena if it wasn't for me. I bit my lower lip at the thought of this, I couldn't let that happen.

"Then there was you," Bruno continued, "At first no one really cared about you. You were just a shy girl hiding behind your giant. Once he was dead people stared to notice how the odds were really in your favor," I didn't know what he meant by that so I stayed quiet and listened, "you stayed alive through thick and thin, you proved us all wrong. Even I had my doubts…but your mentor really cared enough about you to come to me."

This news came as a shock. Blight had been the one to go to Bruno Snow. He was the reason why I was sitting here with President Snow's youngest living son.

"And you know, Rel, I don't sponsor just anyone without excepting to get something in return." This is what I had been dreading, I was all alone here. Cato had been stupid enough to leave me with him, why hadn't anyone warned him?

I gulped keeping my eyes on my hands, "What do you want?"

Bruno chuckled, "Nothing. Just your friendship, for now. Just now that I will be showing up from time to time in District 7."

He stood up offering me a helping hand, "District 7?"

Bruno raised his brows in mock-shock, "Didn't Cato tell you?"

I shook my head.

"He chose to live in District 7, because he didn't want you to be away from your mother…or something like that." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I didn't really hear the whole conversation." Bruno began to walk back to the party, "If it had been me I would have chosen District 2, are you coming?" he asked when I didn't fallow after him.

Taking a deep breath I said, "I need some air,"

Bruno nodded, "I'll send your boy-toy out here then."

Cato had chosen District 7 over 2, for me. It dawned on me that I was the cruel one; I didn't even give him a chance to explain. He really did love me, and every time he would try to prove his love I would push him away. I sat back down on the stone bench, placing my elbows on my knees. Burying my face into my hands. I let the tears run down my face, sobs left my lips. Why was it so hard to tell him how I felt? Why couldn't I just let him love me?

_Because you are broken_, Mulberry answered wrapping an arm around my shoulders, _but if you let him love you, you will let him fix you._ _Let Cato love you._

"H-How?" I sobbed not looking up from my hands.

Mulberry let out a breathy laugh, _Tell him how you feel._ I cried louder, it couldn't possibly be that easy.

"Laurel?" Cato called rushing to my side; he stood me by my upper arms, "What did he do?" He shouted giving me a shake, "Laurel, what did he—"

I cut him off by placing my lips over his, "I'm fine," I reassured between kisses, "Just don't leave me alone."

He held me tightly in his arms, "But why are you crying?"

I took a deep breath leaning into his palm while he wiped my tears away, "Because I was the cruel one…because I should have known that you truly did love me."

"_Do_ love you." He corrected, "I do love you, still. I always will."

I smiled standing on my tippy toes to kiss him once more, "I will always love you too."

The older blonde smiled, "I know," he kissed my forehead, "I'm glad you finally admitted it too." I laughed softly kissing him once more.

At that moment I felt as if the weight of the world was no longer on my shoulders. All thanks to Bruno Snow. Even for a small moment I was happy.

* * *

Dafne arrived in the Capitol on Thursday, two days before the wedding. My mother would not be able to make the wedding because of her health. Dafne would be her surrogate, I didn't mind, it would be nice to have someone from home at my wedding. Cato's father had arrived late at night on Thursday while I was getting my dress fitted for the thirtieth time. He had really surprised Cato. There was a spark in the blonde's eyes when he told me the news.

Now the two of us sat on the grass up on the roof. The wedding would be on Saturday, it was now Friday after dinner. He would be spending the night in the District 2 penthouse. It was tradition in the Capitol for the groom and bride to sleep separately the night before the wedding. I was dreading being apart from him, because when he was away the dead tributes in my head would begin to play. They would bring the nightmares back when he was gone.

"It's just for tonight, and Sunday night we will be going home." He said rubbing my arm up and down.

I let out a sigh resting my head closer to his neck, "There is something I have been meaning to ask you." I mumbled, not sure if I should ask.

"Ask away." Said Cato.

I bit my lower lip, feeling embarrassed of what I was about to ask, "When did you know you liked me, I mean _really _like me."

He laughed, "I found you attractive the first time I laid eyes on you before the Chariot Rides. I mean, you have _great legs_ how could I not find you attractive." I smiled remembering when that statement used to confuse me so, "I knew I _really _liked you when…when I couldn't kill you." I pushed myself up so that I was looking down at him, "I was so scared when I found you half dead after District 11 attacked you. I couldn't think of what I would have done without you."

This comment kept me up all night…when did _I _realized that I loved Cato? Was it when he choose District 7 over District 2? Was it when he kept me alive in the Cornucopia? When I saved him from being killed by Katniss? I couldn't decide…maybe I stared loving him when he almost threw me off the roof top all those months ago…I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had him now, and I would not let him go.

The next day I was woken up early by a very pregnant Belanova. Dafne was lying in bed next to me; she couldn't sleep in such a big place either. "How did you sleep?" Belanova asked handing me my green silk robe.

"I didn't." I said with a yawn, "too nervous."

She gave me a soft smile, "I remember my wedding. I was so excited I didn't sleep for a week." I could only imagine what she was like without sleep.

Dafne looked up at Belanova in awe, she had always thought of Belanova as a self centered woman, scary even. But once you got to know her Belanova was actually a very lovely person.

"Oh, my goody-goodness!" the escort cried looking at Dafne, "I love your hair color, is it natural?"

Dafne was taken aback by the comment, "Y-yes…"

Belanova smiled, "I totally want my hair that color, it's so cute! I will talk to Rollo about it."

"I like it better blonde," Rollo said walking in holding a breakfast tray in his arms.

Dafne screamed hiding under the covers, "It's the tall man!" She cried resting her head on my lap.

Rollo growled setting the tray on the bed side table, "We already established that I was quite tall, little girl." He stated pulling the cover away, "Now, you," he pointed at me, "Shower, and you," he pointed at Dafne, "I need to measure you, and you," he pointed at Belanova, "go eat cake and look adorable."

The blonde girl frowned standing up slowly, "Everyone has a job today but me." She stated sadly.

Rollo rolled his shoulders back, a sign that he felt guilty, "Why don't you go help Blight, he doesn't know how to tie his tie." The blonde girl left the room before he could finish, I knew she loved to tie ties.

* * *

When I came out of my shower Dafne was already dressed in one of Rollo's creation. Her dress was fall orange. It had puff sleeves, and was tight around her chest, there was an orange ribbon wrapped around her waist. The skirt was what caught my attention, it was an a-line skirt covered in orange, yellow, and red leaves here and there. Her shoes were decorated in orange maple trees, and were (thankfully) flat shoes. Her hair seemed brighter because of the orange color, and her eyes stood out a mile away.

"It's the best I can do, in such a short notice." Rollo stated pulling at his rolled up sleeves. He looked quite handsome wearing his metallic sea green vest, plain white shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows) and black tie.

"You look beautiful!" I said hugging the small girl.

Dafne smiled hugging me back, "You'll look prettier than I do soon."

The triplets showed up moments later to get to work on our hair and makeup. They came in dragging Johanna who was putting up a fight.

"Rollo it's too early for this!" She complained sitting down on the makeup chair next to me, "The wedding isn't until this evening!"

My stylist cracked his neck pulling, "I need to cover your ugliness, which takes me hours just to make you look presentable." Johanna scuffed slumping down on her seat.

Lala began to curl my hair, "leave it down, Pink, Cato likes it better down." Dafne called from behind Lulu who was applying blush to her cheeks.

"Pink? Is she talking to me?" whispered Lala into my ear, I nodded, "Don't worry…Orange; I'll leave it down for Cato."

I chuckled at Lala's name for Dafne; the thirteen year old couldn't help but to laugh. Johanna groaned taking a long sip of her coffee, "Why is everyone so happy it's so early!" She complained once more.

Rollo's dress for Johanna was also orange, with a sweetheart neckline and a bubble skirt that went above her knees. Her shirt hair was decorated with a head band with orange leaves on the side. Rollo also gave her a heavy gold leaf necklace to wear, along with cream colored shoes.

"All jewelry came from District 1." Lili stated putting leaf earrings into Dafne's ears, "Don't worry dear, they're clip-ons." Dafne nodded careful not to move too much so Lulu wouldn't mess up her delicate makeup work.

Once it was my turn to get dressed Rollo kicked everyone out of my room, "But we want to see!" The green and blue triplets cried while Rollo and Lala shoved them out.

"You will see it soon." Lala told them patting Dafne's head as she made her way out the door, "Try not to mess your curls up, Orange." Johanna grumbled pushing past Rollo holding her shoes in her hands.

Once everyone was out of the room, Rollo slammed the door. His pale hand locked the door before turning to look at me with that terrifyingly beautiful smile of his, "Are you ready, dear?" He asked holding his hand out for me to take.

I gulped allowing him to help me out of the makeup chair. I hadn't seen the completed dress until now. It was made completely out of ivory mesh fabric (which would be see-through if it hadn't been layered so thoroughly) and had beautiful fabric and crystal flowers scattered around the skirt. The neckline was covered with two giant flowers, and smaller ones would trail down to the skirt. One of my shoulders was covered by these flowers. The back was; of course, open to my lower back, the edge of it covered by the small flowers. My shoes were also ivory, and opened toe, they were completely covered in diamond studs in the shape of leaves.

"The theme is District 7 in the fall." Lala stated placing the long veil on my head.

I figured that's what the theme was because of all the orange and all of the leaves being used in the dresses. Even my nails had little orange and yellow maple leaves painted on them. I took one good look at myself in the mirror; I really wished my mother were here to see me. She would be watching the wedding along with the rest of Panem on TV. Apparently this event had turned out to be as big as the Hunger Games. It even felt like the Hunger Games at this point.

The only thing missing was Mulberry standing next to me. Just as if on cue Mulberry appeared wearing his brown interview suit, _I am always here, Rel._ He stated looking at me in the mirror.

"Shall I get you a bucket? You are starting to drool," I whispered the same words I had before his final interview.

Mulberry smiled looking down at himself, _Don't tell me _you're _not drooling over _me.

I chuckled softly gaining Rollo's attention, "You wish." My stylist slapped me upside the head causing Mulberry to laugh.

"Don't talk to yourself," he ordered, "Now…who is walking you down the aisle?" He asked politely holding his hands behind his back.

I bit my lower lip, "I was hopping…Blight and you would do it."

Rollo smiled opening my bedroom door, causing Blight to fall face down on the floor, "I was not ease dropping!" He shouted from the floor, "But if you want me to walk you I would be more than happy to do it." My freckled faced mentor smiled up at me. I couldn't help but to smile at the two, they were so different, yet a big part of my life. Rollo had become like a fatherly figure, always there when I needed him. Blight had helped me from the outside during the Games; he kept me alive when I was alone. I owned them so much.

* * *

The hall of mirrors in the President's mansion was where the ceremony would be held. The hall was filled with chairs for the thousands of guest that were almost done arriving by the time Cato made his way to the President (who would be marring us). The aisle was decorated with orange, red, and yellow leaves on the edge of the walk way. The ceilings were also covered by orange tree tops.

"They really over did it." Johanna commented pulling her dress up her chest.

Dafne was in awe, "I think it's beautiful."

Johanna scoffed, "You would."

"He looks so handsome." I heard Lili say as Rollo pulled the veil over my face.

Lulu picked through the door to look down at the Hall of Mirrors, "Who? Bruno?" I cringed at the sound of his name.

"No, stupid!" Lili jabbed her sister in the stomach, "Cato!"

I bit my lower lip looking up at Rollo, who chuckled, "You can't wait a second longer can you?" He asked playfully, "Just wait until the wedding night." I gasped, "Lala, make sure the train and the veil are pulled all the way down."

I hated when Rollo would say things like that. Like he was talking about the weather or something. He really didn't care that he only made me more anxious.

Once the strange music began my Stylist gave Dafne a _gentle _kick out of the room and down the aisle. She was supposed to throw flowers at the floor for some reason, weird Capitol traditions. The triplets, who were all wearing orange dresses (all different styles but all orange), walked down after her. Johanna was the last one to walk out of the little prep room in the President's mansion.

She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving me with both Blight and Rollo.

I took a deep breath taking my flower bouquet out of Blight's hands, "You look beautiful." He whispered kissing my covered forehead, "your mother must be proud."

Nodding I said, "I only wish she were here."

Rollo cleared his throat, "Well, we are the best you got." He stated extending his arm for me to take, "Shall we?"

I smiled wrapping both of my arms around their offered arms, "I couldn't have chosen better."

I could feel Mulberry standing next to Blight. There was a glint of happiness in his bright green eyes. My breath was caught in my throat at the sight of Cato. The blonde Career gave me his famous smile, causing me to go weak in the knees. Finally we were so close to being happy. I truly didn't know how far from the truth that statement was, we were still very far from being happy.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Well…two updates in one day. Do you guys love me yet? BTW, I need a lot of review because next chapter is the big wedding, and the fluffy stuff. But didn't get used to the fluffy stuff, because…well…muahahaha I won't tell you what I am planning! **

**I will try to update soon, but remember I have to get internet in my new apartment. Still I want more reviews. I am a reviewh*re, just sayin'. Also I did Laurel's dress no justice so if you want a picture of the dress, just send me a message and I will send it to you! **

**OhBeClever: Well, she kind of admitted it here; I hope you are happy (Haha). Thank you for the review can't wait to hear more from you!**

**heffalumplover: thank you so much!**

**jvtuazon15: I MISSED YOU TOO! Sorry I took so long; I have been so busy packing! But I will try to update as soon as I get internet. OMG, Swallowed by the Sea is coming along slowly, sorry I am taking forever. Thank you, I really try to describe the dresses since I can't add pictures! I can't tell you were Cato went, that's a secret, lol, I know I was evil. Please don't die. Fluffy stuff next chapter I promise!**

**Peetasmybreadboy: Messy straight is like, straight hair but not really straight, like bed hair almost. (Hehe) Yes, she finally realized she was wrong. Big wedding next chapter. Thank you so much!**

**Wolf9lucky: Thanks for the review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wedding, Cato's POV, and Oh No! It's Bruno! Don't forget to read End Notes and to R&R thank you it really helps!**

* * *

**Chapter o8**

The walk down the aisle was a nightmare. I worried about tripping before reaching the Blonde Career. I saw a few familiar faces here and there. Cinna, the District 12 stylist, was sitting in one of the back roes along with some other stylist. A few of the previous victors from other districts were around as well. I didn't see Annie Cresta anywhere, but Finnick was there with one of his lady friends from the Capitol. Then there was Bruno Snow who sat behind Cato's father, the blue haired man gave me a sinister smile as I walked by.

Cato's eyes were gleaming with happiness. I wished I could be happy as well if it wasn't for the fact that at that moment I was truly terrified. I wanted to run out of the mansion screaming bloody murder. But I couldn't, Cato's serene blue hues kept me from running. I couldn't ruin his happiness. Not now when he had put up with my insanity, when he had waited for months for me to realized (and admit) how much I loved him too.

Now here I was standing beside him as we faced our worse enemy. It was hard to keep a smile on my face while standing in front of President Snow. Once I handed my bouquet of white roses and mountain laurels to Johanna, Cato took hold on my hand. I had a deathly grip on it.

Nervousness the guest would call it.

I called it fear of being taken away from Cato; I wouldn't be surprised if Bruno tried to do so at that moment.

Snow's booming voice brought me back to reality, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two victors," he said to the crowd behind us, "together they defeated all odds and proved to us that one can always find love, even in the worse of places."

_Pff, got that right_. Marvel snickered standing next to Johanna. I gulped, when ever Marvel appeared it meant that my sanity was about to slip. The blonde standing next to me seemed to notice my tension, slowly he began rub circles on the back of my hand.

"Now, before the final binding is made, the bride and groom would like to say a few words to each other." Snow then signaled us to face each other.

The veil covering my face made it seem like Cato had tears in his eyes. Optical illusion, I told myself, Cato doesn't cry. He has never shed a tear…except…when Clove died.

The older boy cleared his throat, "Laurel, I know we didn't meet in the best of circumstances," I bit my lower lip, not ready to hear what he had to say, "but ever since I laid eyes on you I knew that you would change my life forever. When I almost lost you, I knew I could never live without you."

Sniffs and sobs came from the guest behind eyes, and even a few tears escaped my eyes.

"I promise that I will never let any harm come your way, I won't let you be broken." This statement made a shiver run down my back. A sense of dread filled me. Did he know something I didn't?

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Cato, I promise to always stand by your side, for better or for worse. I promise to always put up with your mood swings," this made him and the guest laugh, causing my voice to crack, "just like you have been putting up with mind." By the look in his eyes he knew I was talking about my madness. About the times I would lash out at him, and he would stay until I calmed down.

"I promise to always love you, now and forever."

After our vows another Capitol tradition fallowed, the exchange of rings. We did this is District 7, but our rings were not fancy. They were just plain wood rings that the groom and the bride's family would make. Sometimes if the groom really wanted to impress the bride's family he would carve small things into the ring. You know, to show off his skill at wood work.

Since I had no family -but my mother- to speak of the honor of making this ring came down to Blight, and the carving to Johanna. Cato stared down at the ring with amazement when I slipped it into his finger.

My ring was a gold band of small delicate looking leaves. Apparently he made it. Cato kept on surprising me with his skills, he knew how to work wood, stone, and metal too. I later found out that he made the ring during his talent interview in the beginning of the Victory Tour.

After the exchange we were allowed to give each other our first kiss as a married couple. I smiled noticing how shaky Cato's hands were when he pulled the veil over my face. I had never seen him so nervous; I couldn't help but to smile at the gentleness of our kiss. He placed a tender hand on my cheek, while my arms snaked around his neck. Soon the room was filled with loud cheers from the crowd.

I pulled away shyly; Cato chuckled holding my hand in his. Slowly we turned back to the Capitol creatures and began to make our way down the aisle, into the mouth of the colorful beasts.

* * *

The reception was held in one of Snow's lush indoor lush gardens, many of the guests were very excited about this part of the night. Apparently it was very rare for the President to let anyone into his gardens…now here we were a boy from an inner district and a girl from an outer district spending their wedding here.

"I would have been happier if we had, had a small wedding…"Cato mumbled as we sat together at the long table. Only exclusive guest were allowed to sit with us. Capitol protocol.

Silently agreeing I rested my head on his shoulder. I was so tired, so tired of putting up a charade for all of Panem to see.

As the night drew on we wondered around the gardens. Being greeted by people we didn't even know, our Sponsors or so they told us. Funny how there seemed to be more of them in each even we were in.

By the end of the night I was so exhausted I had ditched Rollo's shoes somewhere around the dinner table. So when the last dance of the night came Cato lifted me of my feet so that I was standing on top of his shoes. Everyone found this adorable.

"Cato," I asked suddenly looking up at his as the music play, "Why didn't you tell me you picked 7 over 2?"

The blonde smiled kissing my forehead, "I wanted it to be a surprise, but you took it the wrong way," I bit my lower lip, "Snow agreed as long as I go back to District 2 for the reaping. I still have to mentor District 2."

I nodded; I guess this much would be expected. "I wonder what they have planned for the Quarter Quell."

"I rather not talk about that." He stated rubbing my bare back.

I smirked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Something that doesn't involve talking." He stated causing a shiver to run through me like liquid fire. I knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

**Cato**

Waking up to find the love of your life sleeping next to you is the best feeling in the world. Hearing her call out my name as I became one with her last night was even better. I never thought I would ever be this happy unless I won the Hunger Games to bring pride to my District. Now I know how truly wrong I was.

I love Laurel with all my being.

I can't remember what life was like without her. Nor do I ever want to think about it. I smiled softly down at her when she mumbled my name in her sleep before snuggling closer to me.

"Turn it off." She whispered referring to the television screen.

I chuckled doing as she asked. "Good morning." I whispered kissing her forehead, "How do you feel?"

She shrugged hiding her face against my shoulder, "Sore."

The brunette kissed my shoulder, "I got carried away."

Laurel nodded looking up at me, "I didn't exactly tell you to stop, so it's both our faults."

Laurel lay back on the lush sheets closing her eyes. I just stared at her for a while. I couldn't believe she was real. I couldn't believe she was mine, as of last night. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She mumbled with her eyes close.

"Are you real?" I smiled.

Laurel's blue eyes met my azure hues, "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck. Slowly I crawled back on top of her. "Where you really going to throw me off the roof?"

I tried hard not to laugh, "I was," she tried to push me of her, "But I would have jumped right after you."

Laurel smiled as I brushed her hair behind her ear, "Lair."

I breathed in her sent burying my face against her neck. She smelt like pines and dried leaves. It reminded me of her home in District 7…_our _home now. I gently brushed the covers of her naked body, which she shyly tried to cover back up. I placed my hands on her wrist stopping her, "I love you." I whispered kissing her for the millionth time that night.

"I love you more."

* * *

**Laurel**

Life in District 7 was strange once Cato moved in. My mother decided to move back to our old house, she didn't want to get in the way of the newly-weds. My…_husband_…wasn't too happy about her living in our old drifty home. So he surprised the two of us by gathering Blight, and other men from the Village, including Persimmon and his father's workers, to fix up our old Cabin.

I was quite shocked to see how much people here liked him. He seemed to belong in District 7.

He was a great logger and would leave our Cabin in the Victors Village early in the morning to head off to work with the other men. It was more surprising when both Blight and Johanna decided to help out.

It was on one of the days that Cato, and my two mentors, were away that _he _decided to show up.

It was early in the morning, I was sitting in my living room carving a piece of wood, Cato had been trying to teach me, but I wasn't very good at it. The knock on the door startled me. I was so used to having my mentors. Dafne and even Cato burst in through the door without knocking. We rarely had any visitors so I wondered who it could be.

I made my way to the door slowly, really unsure as if I should open it.

Maybe it was one of the other loggers, here to tell me that Cato had an accident. I gulped reaching for the door knob with a shaking hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Ballas." Bruno Snow greeted with a toothy grin. The taller man held his hands behind his back politely, "Is your husband home?"

I almost screamed at the sight of the blue haired man, "Bruno, he isn't."

He smiled, "Good!" He walked past me into the living room where I sat before, "Lovely home."

I fallowed after him, "Thank you." I cleared my throat fallowing him, "Would you like something to-"

"No." He stated slumping in one of the arms chairs, "please sit! I have wonderful News and you are the only one I wish to share them with!"

Hesitating I did as he said, "You came all the way from the Capitol…to talk to me?"

Bruno smiled widely; I hated his smile, "Why of course! I consider you to be…my best friend."

_He must not have many friends then_, Mulberry stated sitting at my feet.

"So what's so important?" I asked looking down at my hands.

Bruno turned his attention to the fire before us, "The new Head Gamemaker." He stared, "Can you guess who it is?"

My eyes opened wide in shock. Even Mulberry stiffen besides me.

"Well? Can you guess?"

I nodded, "Is it-"

"Me? Yes, I am the new Head Gamemaker." He answered proudly.

I couldn't dare to imagine what he had planned for this year's arena. This year would be the Quarter Quell so it would be extra special.

"I actually came here in search of…wolves." He stated looking at his perfectly manicured nails.

"Wolves?" I questioned looking into his purple hues, "You should have been here during the winter. There were several wolf attacks."

Bruno smiled, "Yes I heard, wasn't your District Partner's brother attacked by one?"

I bit my lower lip wondering how he had gotten the information. Persimmon had been attacked by a wolf during the Victory Tour. Apparently he had been walking down to Mulberry's grave with some other loggers when the wolf lounged at him. The wolf tried to take his arm, now Persimmon had scars of bite marks on his right arm.

It was strange…that a wolf had ventured so close to the village.

"I like wolves." Bruno declared standing up, "Well, that's all I have time for."

I was taken aback, "You just arrived."

He smiled making his way to the door, "I was just passing by, I was in District 12 yesterday."

_What the hell was he doing there?_ Mulberry asked coming after us. I asked the same thing, leaving hell out of it.

The younger Snow smiled, "I was…getting inspired, by the snow."

* * *

I took a deep breath sitting in the office. As if things couldn't get worse I received the dreaded phone call from District 2. Cato was due to return to District 2 by the end of the week. Our month of happiness was finally over. I knew it was too good to last.

I sighed making my way out of our home towards my mother cabin.

The familiar trees seemed to bring a sense of comfort to me. The sound of axe meeting bark was welcomed. I missed these things when I was in the Arena. I smiled softly at the new sight of Cato wearing the typical 7 attire, axe in his hand, going back and forth.

I could tell by the way his shoulders tensed that he was letting out all of his anger and frustration on the tree. This was one of the reasons why the men from District 7 were so buffed; they would let out all their feeling on the trees that sounded them. Each tree was someone different. For Cato…that tree could have been the boy from District 11, he was probably killing him over and over again every day.

I stood back watching him.

"You have a shadow, Cato." Persimmon shouted lifting his scared arm up to wipe his forehead.

I bit my lower lip when my husband finally turned to look at me. The blonde smiled walking toward me holding the axe handle in both hands. I smiled softly taking the heavy axe from him.

The older boy took hold of my face in one of his roughed hands pulling me to a kiss. "Are you alright?" There was concern in his voice.

I shrugged walking away from him.

"Rel?" He called after me.

"Let's go home." I called over my shoulder.

I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want him to leave. I was afraid of what could happen if he left. Of what my mind could do once he left my side.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "please?"

I cleared my throat handing him his axe back. Actually it wasn't his, it was my father's. My mother had given it to him as a gift for fixing up her home. "You have to go back to District 2." I mumbled.

The giant Career stopped walking, "What?" He was just as shock as I was, "The Quarter Quell hasn't been announced, why are they calling me back so soon?"

I shook my head not wanting tears to leave my eyes, "They just said they want you there by the end of the week." I placed my hands over my ears closing my eyes tightly. I hadn't done this since before we got married.

He knew this very well.

A loud thud was followed by Cato's arms wrapping around me, "We are going to be okay," his soothing voiced came with each stroke of my hair, "I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

I tried to smile as he wrapped his pinky around mine.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah!**

**Guys I am so sorry it took forever! I just moved Down to Orlando (Florida for those who are out of the states) and I just stared College. I was really depressed about leaving home but here it is! I am so sorry it turned so bad, I know I could have done better but this is what you guys get! I am sorry. **

**Also I won't be updating as fast cuz I have school work to do, so very sorry! Okay, onto the reviews!**

**Cecedancelover: Thank you so much!**

**Jvtuazon15: I got internet it's really slow! I can't tell you about the secret cause then it won't be a secret! Yes, Bruno is a creep! Thank you!**

**SUPAfast JeLLyFisH: Thanks!**

**Wolf9lucky: Thank you!**

**Syd: There Cato's POV, happy? (Haha) Thank you for spamming so much! I am glad you like it! I hope you didn't die! Are we best friends now!? I don't mind the nagging please nag some more it lets me know you like this story! Thank you so much!**

**OhBeClever: Hehe thank you! Your review made me smile!**

**Midnight and Magic: Bruno is up to no good trust me! No President Snow won't kill her mother, her mother is sick. As for Bruno well…just wait. What can I say I love reviews!? Thank you so much!**

**InevitableAbyss: Thank you so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Cato leaves, Blight brakes, but the reaping still comes. Alright guys don't forget to read the End Notes and also R&R! I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter o9**

Cato's calloused thumbs wiped the corners of my eyes once more, "We'll be together soon." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I cried softly resting my forehead on his chest.

The blonde pushed me back gently, "Laurel?" He asked looking at me with concern, "Are you pregnant?"

I punched him on the chest causing him to laugh, "Like hell I am!"

Cato held my wrist before I could hit him again, "I was just joking! You were being over emotional." He said in his defense.

I frowned crossing my arms over my chest pulling his jacket tighter around me, "Don't ever joke about that."

The Career knew very well how I felt about having children. Sure we were married now but I refused to have kids. Most of the other Victor's children were reaped and their parents were forced to watch them die close hand. I didn't want that for my children. He wasn't happy when I told him this, and went for a really long walk.

"I'll see you soon." He stated before getting in the train.

To that I said, "Be safe,"

The older boy smiled, "Say it first."

I bit my lower lip wrapping my arms around his neck, "I love you."

His grip tightened around me, "I love you too."

Blight placed his freckled hand on my shoulder as the train pulled out of District 7, "So why did he have to leave so soon?"

I shook my head walking besides him, "All they said was that he had to be there the day of the announcement, they didn't say more."

Blight ran a hand through his messy hair, "Well at lest we got your mom's house finished." It took them three weeks for the old Cabin to be repaired; my mother seemed to like Cato more after she saw how good he was at wood work.

Persimmon cough up with us on our way back to her cabin, "So any idea what it's gonna be?" The older Briscoe asked taking my right. I knew he wasn't really interested but it was what was running through both mine and Blight's head. We would have to mentor whoever was reaped this year.

It would be my first year, and Blight would have to teach me the ropes for who knew how many years to come.

"No idea." We said at the same time.

"Are you stopping by Mulberry?" I asked looking up at the taller boy.

Persimmon nodded pulling out mulberry leaves from his coat pocket. He would go to his brother's grave site everyday when he didn't work.

"I'll come with you. Blight?" I turned to look at my mentor.

He waved us away, "I'm gonna go buy some maple candy then I am heading to your mother's to watch the card reading."

I slowly turned away from him as the three of us parted ways, "Are you nervous?" Persimmon asked while I picked up twigs from the ground.

Shrugging I said, "I don't know if I will be able to handle it."

Persimmon didn't say anything else. He knew better than to ask stupid questions. We had yet to have our conversation, I knew he had questions about his brother's last days, but he was afraid to ask. Today, however, he managed to ask a few.

"What did you guys talk about…in the beginning?" Persimmon asked as we continued our journey to the Tribute's cemetery.

I let out a sigh trying to remember every single conversation I had with Mulberry, "We talked about ways to shut Belanova up, he wanted to hit her over the head with something," To this Persimmon laughed, "We never really talked about the actual games before hand."

The older Briscoe nodded, "That's Mulberry, he knew how to distract himself from the real problem…then when the time came…he was always able to solve it."

I had never really thought of it that way. Sure, Mulberry avoided talking about the Games before we were out in the Arena, but I never thought that he would be planning ahead.

Once at Mulberry's grave we began to place more leaves and twigs on it. The only part of the grave that was left uncovered was his name, date of birth, date of death, and Hunger Game year.

_I don't want to be here_, Mulberry whispered standing back. I ignored him looking at Persimmon. He looked older than nineteen now, he was no longer the up-tight boy I once knew. Now he was buffer, from helping Cato rebuilt my mother's cabin, he was slightly more talkative when it came to others. Then it hit me…he was trying to be more like his brother.

"Did you love him?" He asked suddenly without looking at me, "My brother I mean."

Mulberry smirked kneeling down next to me, _Yeah, Rel, do you love me?_

I cleared my throat, "I don't know…"

Persimmon stood up extending his hand to help me up, "You know," he started, "I always believed you would end up marring Mulberry." With that said he walked away, "I'll go by your mother's later." He called back.

Mulberry and I made our way to the Victor's Village in silence.

* * *

"Stop biting your nails!" My mother ordered Blight in a breathy voice.

My freckled mentor groaned, "What's taking so long?" He asked taking a bite of his maple candy dramatically.

I smiled softly when Johanna took it out of his hand, "Why are you so eager?"

"I just want to get it over with!" He shouted back getting another candy from the velvet bag. Dafne was still working on her first; buying candy was a luxury she had never been able to afford. Blight would usually buy candy, with his victor money, and share it with those less fortunate.

My hands were shaking as I ran them through Dafne's red curls. The younger girl was sitting between my legs so that I could braid her hair the way Rollo thought me. Persimmon walked out of the kitchen bringing my mother yet another cup of tea. He took his old seat next to me after, pulling a wooden bracelet from his pocket. It was similar to the one I wore, the one his brother gave me, he was making it for little Dafne.

No one spoke when the TV turned on automatically. "Dafne, come here." The older Briscoe called getting her off my lap. I silently thanked him; this would allow me to move closer to my mentors.

Blight brought his thumb to his lips as the president spoke of the past Quarter Quells. There had been two so far. The first took place on the twenty-fifth year. That year the people of each District had to vote on one girl and one boy to be tributes. I had always wondered…what it must have been like for those people…to have to pick the tributes. I think that was the worse year so far.

The second year, there were twice as many tributes. That was the year Haymitch from District 12 won. It had been quite a shocker.

Now the three of us sat at the edge of our seat waiting to hear what this year's fate would be, "And now we honor the third Quarter Quell," Snow said, his youngest living son handed him the wooden box with the note inside, Bruno looked so pleased with himself at that moment. It made me sick, to think that he had something to do with the decision.

Without hesitation Snow went on to read, "On the Seventy-firth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

The room was deathly silent for Snow was not done yet, "As for District 12, the remaining Victor shall be reaped among the regular tributes from his District, and a new female tribute will be picked."

My mother shrieked once it was all over. Dafne wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Everything went by so fast then, Blight tried to stand up to leave the room, but his legs turned to jelly and dropped him on all fours. He was laughing hysterically when Persimmon and Johanna tried to help him up.

"Haymitch reaped with all the younger kids," he croaked, "what I wouldn't give to see it~!"

My mother slowly stood up, "Take him up stairs." She ordered making her way to the kitchen.

My other mentor gave Blight a strong shake trying to get him to stop, "Get a hold of yourself!" She shouted dragging him by one arm.

Tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't imagine being reaped again. Then I remembered the look on Bruno's face when he gave his father the box holding the letter. He had to have something to do with it, he was mad that Cato and I married…so…he would get rid of one of us. Bruno would take one of us out of the picture.

"Oh, God, Cato!" I shouted pushing Dafne of my lap, "He wants to kill Cato!" I cried making my way out the door. Persimmon jumped on me before my finger reached the door knob. "Let me go!" I screamed kicking the older boy as he pulled me up the stairs.

Blight was also screaming, fighting with my mother and Johanna, "Hold still~!" Johanna shouted, and then water splashing.

_I think they want to drawn him. _Mulberry stated leaning against the railing.

"Persimmon, please!"

The older Briscoe threw me over his shoulder, "If he wanted Cato dead he would be dead by now." He said in a cold voice. This statement seemed to shock me so much that I stopped fighting.

I didn't fight when my mother undressed me, I didn't fight when Johanna put me in the tub after pulling Blight out. I didn't fight when I was placed into bed next to Blight, who was being force-fed sleeping tea. I didn't scream or cry when they gave me the same tea.

Soon Blight's damp hair was brushing against my neck. No dreams enter my head that night; Mulberry stood guard keeping the other dead tributes at bay. For that I was grateful.

I woke later that night with a headache. Blight was staring up at the ceiling; his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. Johanna was sleeping on an old arm chair, and Persimmon was sleeping by her feet.

"I have a bad feeling." Blight whispered taking my hand in his.

I sighed telling him what had happened last week when Bruno showed up, once I was done I said, "I think he had something to do with it."

The brown haired boy nodded slowly sitting up, "Bitter bastard." He groaned rubbing his forehead, "I hadn't had a meltdown like that since my first night working at for the Capitol."

I looked up into his coppery orbs, "What?"

Blight's expression was somber, "Finnick Odair isn't the only one the Capitol has used."

Till this day I couldn't get those words out of my head, "They sold you too?"

He nodded lying on his side to face me, "For a while, until I turned Twenty-Six, and for some reason…no one wanted me anymore…and that's just as well."

I bit my lower lip settling back down next to my mentor. The older boy wrapped his arms around me in a protective cocoon. His hand ran up and down my back as he tried soothing words to lull me back to sleep.

"Tell me we are going to be okay." I ordered between quiet sobs.

Blight held me tightly, "Do you want me to lie to you?" I nodded against his chest, "We are going to be okay."

* * *

Cato called the next day, we kept the call short. We were afraid someone would be listening in to it. Someone like Bruno Snow or his subordinates.

"I'm fine…" I said in a breathy voice.

Cato let out a soft laugh, "I know."

"Really…I'm fine." I said allowing a few tears to slip from my eyes. Persimmon leaned against the door frame. There was a look of concern in his eyes. "Listen, I have to go…I promised Dafne I would-"

He cut me off, "Yeah, I have to…" he cleared his throat, "I have to go as well."

That's how we left it. We didn't speak after that. The week went by and the reaping came right with it.

Once again I found myself sitting up on my favorite tree. It was strange to think that I had been sitting here just last year, contemplating on whether I should jump or not. The only thing that was stopping me was Johanna, who was sitting next to me, and Blight, he was sitting on the branch below us.

I took a deep breath blinking the tears away, "I need to ask you for a favor." I whispered watching the sun come up behind the tree tops.

"Anything." Was the short haired girl's response.

My azure eyes met her brown orbs, "If I get reaped—"

"Laurel—"

"—don't volunteer whatever you do. Don't volunteer for me." I took her rough hand in mine, "I wouldn't be able to mentor you, I wouldn't know what to do, please, tell me you won't volunteer."

Johanna bit he lower lip. Her brown eyes left mine to look down at her dangling legs. After a moment of quiet thought she nodded, holding her pinky out for me.

Blight's cooper hues were lifeless as he made his way to the other male tributes. He hadn't spoken since the day of the card reading. He knew very well that there was a high chance that he would pick once more because of me. Because he had gotten close to me. Johanna had a feeling that even if our names weren't picked Belanova was probably forced to call on us.

I looked around at the small crowd around me. There were more male Victors that female. I was the youngest Victor in the crowd; the oldest was probably in their eighties.

Belanova looked so tired, she was due any day now and still she refused to stop working. Her long blonde hair was up in a love knot, and she looked very nice in her green skirt suit. She didn't say anything, any silly introductions to the video we had all seen millions of times.

After the Video she quickly made her way to the bowl holding all of the girl's names. He hands were shaking, she knew most of us well, and I guess the Victors wouldn't be the only ones suffering this year. She didn't unfold the slip until she stood before the microphone.

With a breathy voice she called out, "Laurel Ballas!" I closed my eyes tightly, hearing my new last name didn't do anything for my nerves, _relax, you knew she would be calling your name, don't cry, don't let them see your weakness. _Mulberry took me by the hand leading me away from the crowd. I held my head high like I had all those months ago.

Johanna walked a few step behind me. Even thought she wasn't reaped she was the last female Victor therefore she would be mentoring this year. "So much for retirement." She mumbled standing next to the mayor, the old man laughed softly.

Belanova wobbled over to the bowl holding the boys names. Once again she didn't look at the paper before making her way to the mic. She gasped quietly before reading Blight's name of. I watch him rub his face with his hands before leaving the safety of the other Victors. The older man pated his shoulders as he walked by, he only nodded here and there, not looking at any of them.

When Belanova asked us to shake hands we did something unexpected. We wrapped our arms around the other, pulling each other close into a tight embrace. When we pulled away we stared into the cameras. A silent statement that we would not be killing each other, no matter what.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**So I decided that I would be creating my own Arena for the Quarter Quell. Problem? I don't care. The Arena in the book confused me to the point of no return! So mine will be totally different! I can't wait to write on it. **

**Also some ages have been changed **_**cough-Gale-cough**_** for specific reasons. Problem? I don't care! Hahaha happy reading!**

**jvtuazon15: Hahah what? Throw Seneca into the arena? What? Why? Thank you so much! Keep hating Bruno!**

**Cecedancelover: Hehe I can't tell what will happen next! That would ruin the story! Thanks for the review.**

**I 3 cupcakes: Glad you got an account Syd! Haha yeah I know the ones, I do them when I get a good score on my test! Thanks for the review.**

**Midnight and Magic: I can't tell you what he is up to! Just wait my dear there is more to come! Thank you.**

**nikkali44: Thank you!**

**captainspittlebug18: Bruno is 28 years old, he is actually very lean, and has dyed blue hair. His eyes are sometimes cold blue or deep purple. He actually looks like Kyle Thurman (Google him if you don't know who he is) with blue hair. He is actually supposed to be very attractive; I don't know where you got the fat and old idea! Haha it made me laugh so much! Thank you!**

**Maddielala56: Where have you been!? Haha thank you so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The new tributes, Blight has feels, tribute parade, why is everyone naked? Cato and Laurel cuddle, and oh it's time to make new friends, Don't forget to R&R and read End Notes thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1o**

Blight and I were ushered immediately into the train, we were not allowed to say goodbye to anyone. Once inside the train the four of us flopped on the living room car. No one said a word, only Belanova to complain about how much her feet ached.

"When are you do?" Blight asked standing to fill up a plate with sweets.

Belanova looked up as if she were thinking, "This or next week."

"Should you still be working?" He asked stuffing his face.

The platinum blonde smiled shaking her head, "Shall we see who else got reaped?" She asked changing the conversation. Before anyone could answer she turned the TV on.

I pulled my knees to my chest staring straight at the screen before me. Caesar Flickerman's color of choice this year was green, I rolled my eyes, and of course it was. He didn't look bad wearing a green and brown stripped suit. He talked about the big surprise that came from District 12 earlier that day.

"Oh, my mulberry." Blight scoffed at the scene of Haymitch standing among the eighteen year olds, "That's just sad."

Johanna agreed taking a piece of chocolate cake from his plate. Effie Trinket made her way across the stage to get the names from the girls bowl first. The name that was called was quite a shock "Primrose Everdeen!"

"Those Bastards!" Johanna cried standing up.

Blight pushed his plate away, "You know why they did it too." He mumbled.

I admit, I wasn't expecting Katniss Everdeen's little sister to be reaped again. They were really pushing a punishment on everyone this year. No one volunteered for the young girl this time around; there was no one to save her.

"Ten bucks says Haymitch gets reaped." Johanna grumbled resting her temple on her knuckles, and her elbow on the arms chair.

Much to no one's surprised Haymitch was reaped, but before he could make his way past the eighteen year olds a hand shot up and s cry of "I volunteer!" was heard from the crowd. A boy with dark brown hair, and gray eyes stepped forward past the older Victor, "I volunteer as tribute." He spoke in a solemn voice.

It took me a while to realize that I knew him.

"Isn't that her cousin?" asked Belanova.

"His name is Gale." I whispered, "He isn't her cousin."

Everyone turned to look at me, "How do you know?"

I bit my lower lip pulling at my district token, "He told me."

In District 11 a man named Chaff, who had lost a hand during his games, was reaped. I had seen him around last year he always had a drink in his hand. Then Seeder, a very healthy looking woman for her age was also picked.

We didn't pay much attention to the tributes from 10 and 9. Blight told me not to worry about them. When it came to District 8 my heart was broken at the sight of a mother being pulled back by her children. Belanova had to leave the room clutching her swollen belly. Just the thought of a child losing their mother was too hard to bear for her.

Johanna wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Don't worry your mom has Persi and Dafne to take care of her…she'll be fine." I smiled and nodded without saying anything.

"Oh, great those two," Blight cried rubbing his forehead, "you know they did this on purpose!" He cried standing up leaving the car. He was talking about the two morpling addict Victors from District 6.

In District 4 Annie Cresta was reaped, but she began to have a breakdown before she even made it on the stage. An elderly woman names Mags volunteered for her in a heartbeat. As for the boys, Finnick Odair was called.

Johanna ran a hand through her messy hair, "I don't see how the Capitol will be happy about this."

I brought my hands to face. I was getting tired of watching this, still I had to know for sure if Bruno Snow was really out to get us, the only way of knowing was if Cato had also been reaped. If he was…well…I would worry about that later.

District 2 seemed so much different on TV than in real life. The Mountains looked smaller, and the valley looked greener on TV. I spotted Cato in an instant standing next to Brutus and some other large looking Victors. I took my mentor hand in mine when Enobaria was called. My eyes focused on my wedding band, the silver leaves seemed to shine under the car light.

"Cato Ballas!" I gasped burying my face in my hands. Johanna's calloused hand began to rub my back in a soothing manner.

"I can't do this." I cried running into my old room. Mulberry was waiting for me by the bed.

His arms quickly pulled me to him, _Shh, shh,_ he went, _I know. Its okay to cry let it all out. _

"I don't think I can do this again, Mulberry, I can't lose him." Without a word the dead boy tucked me into bed.

_I will be here with you every step of the way, I'll keep you safe. _He stated brushing my hair behind my ear.

I quickly sat up looking at him through teary eyes, "I need you to help me keep him safe."

The brown haired boy seemed to hesitate, yet he nodded holding his pinky up. It took me so long to accept Cato, I wasn't about to lose him on the whims of some spoiled Capitol boy.

* * *

Rollo held his arms at his sides; he kept on opening and closing his hands into fist over and over. Yet his expression was dead as always. I couldn't see what he was thinking. I knew that that grabby hand gesture meant that he wanted to cry, Belanova told me so because he kept on doing it at my wedding.

I cleared my throat sitting up on the metal table, "Would seeing me naked make you feel better?" I asked with a small hint of a smile.

The white haired stylist's lip twitched upward, "Nothing would make me happier."

I ran into his embrace before he could finish his sentence. When I pulled away I tried to smile, "So what am I wearing this year?"

Rollo's terrifying grin spread on his face, "ha, ha, ha," he pushed past me to retrieve his little black book from the makeup desk, "the other stylist and I are, ha, ha, making a stance…ha." He laughed as he explained, "so most tributes, including you ha, ha, will be almost naked."

To this I laughed, "No seriously, Rollo, what am I wearing?"

"Lala!" He called walking past me once more when the pink haired girl entered he said, "make her hair really messy and put leaves in it."

The shorter girl gave me a quick hug before seating to work on the task, "How was the honey moon?" She asked.

"It was fun, am I really going to be naked?" I questioned.

Rollo shouted for Lulu and Lele before she could answer, "I need her to be covered in ivy and leaves, her eyes have to pop. I mean pop."

The girls applied eyelashes that look like little branches when my eyes are opened. Lala made my hair extra messy placing a leaf and twig crown on my head. As for the outfit well…there wasn't much of one really. I stood barefoot while Lele and Rollo wrapped ivy around my legs and arms. My breasts were covered by larger leaves as was my private area in something that looked like leaf panties. My back was left bare with only one ivy vine resting on my lower back.

"How do you feel?" Rollo asked looking at me in the mirror.

"Over exposed." The triplets laughed at my respond, "Is Bligh-?"

Lele smiled wide, "Oh yeah, very much naked."

Rollo told the girls to leave us for a bit, "So the Everdeen girl?" He asked fixing the leaf and twig crown on my head.

"I know it's awful," I mumbled pulling at my wedding ring.

Rollo nodded slipping a wooden ankle bracelet on my left foot. "They are punishing District 12 this way." I sighed once he added three more on my right arm next to the one Persimmon gave me. "I'll be rooting for you the whole way." He stated giving me a gentle push out of the door.

* * *

"Looking good, Ballas!" Finnick Odair called making his way to me and the District 7 chariot.

I gave him a sweet smile, "You don't look so bad yourself, Odair."

The cooper haired boy smirked, "Sugar cube?"

I shook my head, "Trying to watch my weight." I couldn't help but to look down at his outfit, all he was wearing was a net with an elaborate knot on his crotch; it was hard not to blush at the sight of his half naked body.

"Shame," he said placing a cube on his lips, "have you seen the Everdeen girl?" He asked petting the District 7 horse.

"Why?" I asked looking around for both Blight and Cato.

Finnick smirked, "Everyone is planning to mess with her," he confessed, "If she is as uptight as her sister it should be fun."

I gave him a quick glance, "Everyone?"

"Yeah," he leaned close to me, "You should probably play a little trick on her too."

I smiled softly, "You would like that wouldn't you, Odair?" I asked in a husky voice. _Playboy bastard_.

The aqua eyed boy held up the sugar cube between his index and middle finger, "You sure you don't want it?"

I was about to lean down and take it between my lips when Blight pushed me aside, "Give me some sugah, Odair!" He cried taking the sugar cube out of Odair's grip with his mouth.

"Oh, Blight, where have you been all my life!" asked Finnick dramatically.

My district partner wrapped his ivy covered arm around my shoulders, "Hanging with this kid." He stated in a cool voice, "Nice net."

Finnick smirk, "You think so? I like your bush."

I coughed looking down at the bush that covered Blight below the waist and above the knees. His un-kept hair was left alone but he was also wearing a leaf crown like I was. His arms, legs, and parts of his chest had ivy vines wrapped around them, and he was also barefooted.

"Thanks, dear." Was Blight's response, "There she is!" he said in a hush tone pointing at the Tributes from District 12. The two were wearing full-body leotards like they previous tributes from last year. "I wonder if they will catch fire this year too."

I brought my brown colored nails to my lips, "Have you seen-?"

"He is over there." Both Blight and Finnick pointed to the other side of the stables, "They are almost done with him." The Victor from District 4 stated looking over to where my husband was supposed to be.

Cato pushed past his mentor and prep team once he spotted me. He wore no shirt, just golden shoulder pads that had a white cape, with gold lining, down his back and over one of his arms. His toga skirt was shorter than last years and, once again, was white with gold lining. His golden hair was messy as always and around his head he wore a gold head band. His stylist had drawn several symbols on his body, one on his rib cage and one on his right cheek bone.

His strong arms snaked around my small body. He kissed the top of my head several times before looking down at me.

"Hey, there, Seven." He greeted resting his coarse hand on my cheek.

I smiled softly studying his facial features. Blue eyes, cold as ice, blonde sunkissed hair, our eyes locked for a good ten second before he leaned down to kiss me.

"Shame, shame, shame~!" Blight and Finnick called causing me to pull away before our lips even met.

Cato glared at the older Victors. Johanna showed up soon after telling Finnick to go bother the girl from 12. "You guys are practically naked." She said looking at the three of us, "I hope this gets you guys' sponsors."

Soon the stable managers began to tell us to board our chariots. Blight pushed past Johanna without a word

The blonde Career rested his hand on my bare back gaining my attention, "I'll see you on the roof, okay?" I nodded standing on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

Blight pulled me up onto the chariot once Cato went back to his own. "Were you this exposed your first year?" I asked checking to make sure my leaves were still in place.

My District Partner shook his head smiling at the ground, "I was wearing pants."

I laughed softly gripping the chariot edge when the brown horses began to pull us forward. The Capitol creatures cheered louder than ever, they were so happy to see their victors once more. Of course they weren't too keen on the idea of having their favorites killed, but they didn't show it.

The other tributes before us did not wave, nor did they look at the people around them. We all kept our face straight, looking at the back of the head of the Victors before us. This was our silence stand on not being there to please them, not this time. By the look on his face, Snow was not amused by our lack of enthusiasm.

Bruno's dark blue eyes met my azure hues the second we pulled up to the city circle. The blue haired man smirked down at me. He was pleased with his doing, and the fact that none of us had reacted to the calling of the crowd seemed to have no affect on him what so ever. Blight and I glanced at each other before turning back to the president. Everyone in the city circle had heard this speech, so none of us really wanted to really listen to it. Shivers ran down my spine, I couldn't help but to smile this time…I knew the boy from District 2 was watching.

* * *

"Laurel," Cato called softly, "It's time to get up."

I nuzzled my face against his neck, breathing him in. I mumbled something that made no sense which caused my husband to laugh.

"Come on, Rel, that suns coming up." The blonde career coed.

Blinking slowly I realized that I was not in my room, I was up on the roof of the training center. "Did we sleep up here?" I asked sitting up.

Cato smiled pulling himself up, "You did, I couldn't."

I stretched forward popping my back. "I'm sorry, I was just really tired," I brought my hand to the back of my neck. For some reason every muscle in my body was sore. The blonde pushed my hand away replacing it with his own. I let out a sigh of relief once he started working the knots on my neck.

"I was keeping watch the whole night," He admitted pulling me on his lap.

I leaned back against his chest. Bruno Snow had wanted to talk to me after the Tribute Parade. Cato, Blight and Rollo managed to keep him busy long enough for me to sneak away to the District 7 penthouse. After getting dressed I made my way to my safety zone, only to find Cato waiting with a blanket for me.

We sat quietly watching the sun rise over the Capitol, who knew how many sunrises like this we would get to enjoy together after this. I turned my head to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

I shrugged looking back at the sun, "For everything."

Cato said nothing pulling me up with him. We walked together to the elevators quietly. "Serious question time." He said once we were in the elevator.

I shook my head slightly waiting for his question.

"Will you make an alliance with me, Seven?" I laughed softly at the look on his face.

"I don't know Two, I have to ask Blight."

Cato pretended to be offended. He took both of my wrists in his hands pushing me against the elevator wall, "Why would you ask him, you should just say yes."

I playfully pushed against him only to be pushed back against the wall, "Why would I make an alliance with you?"

The blonde huffed, "Well I don't know, I did keep you alive last time-"

"I kept you alive first." I stated trying hard to push him away. Cato only laughed leaning down to kiss me. His hands left my wrist, traveling down to my lower back. My arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer. I could feel his hands pushing my shirt up my back causing me to shiver. We didn't hear the elevator door open so when Rollo speaks we push each other away.

"Oh, don't mind me." Rollo says walking away from the lift, "I'll just wait for the next one."

Hiding my face against Cato's chest I mumbled, "I'll see you later." I said pulling away from him.

"Long night?" Blight asked stuffing his face with porridge.

I smiled softly taking my seat next to him, "Are you ready to start training?" I asked messing his bed hair even more.

My district partner huffed, "I'm not going." Johanna rolled her eyes from her seat, "They can't make you go."

This took me by surprise, "So what are you going to do all day?"

Blight stood up caring a plate filled with caramel cakes, and other sweets in one hand, "Stuff my face and watch the previous games," he placed a small cake between his lips, "You know, build a strategy."

I bit my lower lip as the Avox girl handed me a plate with my breakfast, "Should I stay too?"

Johanna shook her head adding raisons to her porridge, "You are in charge of making alliances…so play nice."

Blight smiled from his seat in the sitting room. I didn't understand. It was obvious that he knew all of the other Victors. It would be easier for him to go and make alliances, why did he get to stay up here all day and I had to make the choice of who was thrust worthy or not?

_No pressure, _Mulberry laughed when I rested my head on the table. Today would be a really long day.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**So like I said I changed some ages. Well I changed Gale's age ok? I know what I am doing. I needed to do this. Do not get mad at me! Also I am changing the arena. I will be making my own, so be warned!**

**Also…One review? Really? Really? I am a review whore! I need more, I know you guys have school and all but still come one, for me please?**

**jvtuazon15: Hahaha, I know. I can't put Bruno in! He planned everything. Too many feels? That's good I did my job muahaha! Thanks you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blight is being lazy, Laurel is socially awkward, Baby is on his way! Rollo has fatherly freak outs, promises are made to be broken. Don't forget to read End Notes and as always R&R thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Blight managed to get Belanova to leave him be when he pretended to be suffering from a terrible stomach ache from eating too much sweets. I shook my head watching him rest his head on Rollo's lap crying and twisting from the pain.

"Rollo, I am dying!" Blight cried dramatically sticking his hand up to touch my stylist face.

The pale man pushed his hand away, "That's all very well, but if you excuse me I need to do Laurel's hair-"

Blight pulled on Rollo's yellow blazer to lower him to his level, "But you are coming right back?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." The white haired man said pushing Blight's freckled hand away. I smiled up at him when he turned me around by the shoulders, "He is a bad actor." Rollo whispered pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

I chuckled, "He has Belanova convinced."

Just on cue the pregnant escort showed up walking as fast as she could to Blight's side, "Okay, sweetie I called on one of the medics they should be up here to give you something soon." She said taking his hand.

"Bela, you are a saint." Blight cried holding his stomach, "No one cares about me like you do!"

Rollo pulled on my hair before literary dragging me towards the elevators.

"Wait!" Called Blight pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, "Here's my list, it's all up to you my young grasshopper."

I rolled my eyes taking the piece of paper from his freckled hands, "I'll see you all at dinner."

The only ones that were down in the Training Center besides me were the two from District 12. I was initially uncomfortable to be alone with the two so I brought my attention to Blight's note.

_Possible Allies:_

_Cato (Of course)_

_Finnick_

_Mags_

_And both from 12._

_Feel free to add anyone else to this list, love you, and have a great day!_

_~B_

I reread the note to make sure I had read the last thing right. He wanted both from 12? Why would he want both from 12? Primrose didn't look like much, as for Gale…well I was sure he would try to kill me whenever he had the chance, to avenge Katniss.

"What do you have there?"

I jumped out of fright, "Nothing!" I semi-shouted turning around, holding the note on my back. Cato smiled at my reaction, bringing his hand behind my back to pull the note out of my hand.

The blonde read the note once before saying, "I am fine with Odair but what is Blight thinking? The two from 12?"

I sighed placing my hand in his, "Let's just get through today." I mumbled resting my head on his chest.

One by one, the other tributes began to show up; it took about an hour for the trainers to make sure everyone, but sick Blight, was here. The first place I went to was the axe station. Ava was happy to see me again, but sad about the situation.

"How was the honeymoon?" She asked taking the tomahawks down from the wall.

I smiled taking the familiar axes from her hands, "I wish it had lasted longer."

She smiled stepping aside so that I could make my way to the dummies. Before letting my anger loose on the dummies I looked around to see what everyone else was doing. Cato had gone to lift weights and was followed by Gloss, the Career Victor from District 1. He probably wanted to talk about a possible alliance. His sister Cashmere and Enobaria were watching me closely from the spear station. The girl from District 1 gave me a glare before tossing a spear, her aim was worse than Glimmer's…it made me wonder if she won by pure luck or if she was faking weakness like Johanna.

I rolled my shoulders before letting out my frustration on the dummies. I kept on picturing Bruno's face on every single one of them. The tomahawks cut through the arms, legs, and necks with ease. It seemed like my hands hadn't forgotten how to use them even if it had been a long time since…since the last time I had to use them…to kill both from 12.

Once all the dummies around me where destroyed I noticed how hard my breathing had become. I noticed the stares I was getting from everyone in the room.

"So much for blending in," Blight commented taking the axe out of my hand, "but not bad."

I smiled looking at him with wide eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be sick?" I asked watching him toss the tomahawks at the targets.

"Belanova," he started taking the other axe from me, "went into labor, and I did not want to be there when it happened."

My smile widen, "Right now?"

"Yep," We walked back to Ava to retrieve more tomahawks, "Johanna made a run for it too. Rollo and Bela are in the hospital as we speak."

I couldn't imagine what Rollo would be like under that kind of situation. Heck, I couldn't imagine him holding a baby. He was so stiff when he would hug me, if he ever did hug me, he would probably drop the child.

"So, have you made any alliances yet?" He smirked knowing the answer.

I bit my lower lip before saying, "Yeah, Cato."

My district partner laughed shaking his head before tossing yet another axe at the target dummy hitting it squared in the forehead, "You are useless already." I gave him a shove making him laugh more, "I got this, kid, don't worry."

As the day proceeded I followed Blight around like a lost puppy. I would have fallowed Cato but Gloss kept on pestering him, and well…Gloss was bigger than me. So I fallowed Blight and stood by while he made alliances. Finnick didn't have to be asked twice, he agreed as long as we would take Mags. Mags was the oldest one here, and at the moment was taking a nap on the snare station, much to the trainer's dismay.

On my way to lunch I was picked up by the waist, I giggled placing my hands over Cato's, "Put me down!" I cried not liking the way Enobaria was looking at me.

The blonde Career snicker looking down at me, "You looked troubled." He stated walking next to me.

I rolled my eyes, "So you decide to pick me up?"

He shrugged, "It worked that one time, remember? When you tried to leave the room, and I had to wrestle you back into bed, and we-"

"Yes, I remember." I said shutting him up. I wanted to leave the room because we had been in there for three days, doing nothing more than…getting…to know…each other's…bodies (To put it nicely). I was beginning to fear I would get pregnant so I would try to leave whenever I had the chance to. I regretted it now, I should have had tried to stay with him as much as possible. Now our days were counted, and we didn't have much time.

* * *

I found Rollo hiding in my shower after training. He was staring at the wall with wide eyes, his hands opening and closing into fist over and over again. I almost screamed at the sight, but reminded myself that this was Rollo, this was normal for him.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked him setting my close aside, _so much for a nice shower._

He looked at me without blinking, "It's a boy." He said in his humdrum voice.

I smiled softly, "Congratulations."

His lip twitched upward, "I can't do this…"

_I am glad we all agree on this_, Mulberry said leaning against me. "What are you talking about?" I asked pulling him out of the small shower, "You are going to be a great father."

Rollo shook his head while I walked him to the bedroom, "I held him, and…it was the best feeling in the world."

I smiled pulling his bright yellow shoes off, "What did you name him?"

He rested his hands on his chest, "Aramis." He mumbled staring up at the ceiling, "He has bright, bright, blue eyes, and light brown hair…like me."

My eyes landed on his white hair. I tried to picture Rollo with brown hair, it seemed almost impossible. I shook my head dismissing the thought while I pulled the covers over his chest.

"What about you?" He asked as I made my way to the bathroom, "Don't you want to start a family with Cato?"

I rolled my shoulders flicking the lights in the room off, "Do you realize that there is no chance for us now?"

Rollo sighed closing his eyes, "Maybe if you got pregnant, Snow would call the whole thing off."

I turned to look at him, "He would probably pull me out, and put Johanna in…I can't let him do that," I mumbled the last part, "She has done so much for me already…and I have to protect Blight and Cato too."

I turned to look at Rollo; he had turned his head to the side to stare at me. "So, sacrifice yourself…in order to save others?" He blinked, "What if they are planning to do the same for you? What then?"

I turned to leave, "Have a nap, Rollo, you must be tired." A tear ran down my face. Cato and Blight had saved me last time. This time I was determined to return the favor. Even if it meant two of us had to die.

"Hmm, yes, only for a bit, I must go back to Aramis and Bela soon." He mumbled before closing his eyes letting sleep take over.

After my shower I slumped next to the window Mulberry and I would spend our time by last year. I rested my hand against the glass looking out. I wished the Capitol wasn't the last place I would have to spend the rest of my days in. I wanted to see the forest back home one last time before…before…

"Gale agreed, and so did Prim." Blight stated sitting on the floor next to me, "Looks like our alliances are settled."

I nodded looking down at the colorful creatures that walked below us, "Are you-?"

"Scared?" He finished looking down with me, "Everyone dies. We just happen to die in a very different way than most people back home."

I rested my back against the glass, my hand found his in an instant. "The last time I was here…Mulberry and I promised to keep each other alive no matter what." Blight brought his free hand to my cheek to wipe my tears away.

I smiled at him before looking down at the ground. Blight rested his head on my shoulder, "If it's any comfort, I won't promise to keep you alive…I promise to stay with you the whole time." I looked at him rising in eyebrow, "I won't leave you, I promise." He said holding his pinky up.

I knew he was mocking me; leave it to Blight to try to make me laugh in this type of situation. Still I chuckled wrapping my finger around his.

"Let's not go to training tomorrow…" He groaned standing up, "We need to figure out who is a treat and what not." I reached up for his freckled covered hand to pull myself up.

I agreed leaving to check on Rollo, I couldn't help but to smile at the sight. He was laying down curled up with a pillow in his arms, and a smile on his face. I didn't have the heart to wake him. He was perfectly content in his dreams, away from the cruel reality.

* * *

Cato's strong arms wrapped around my waist, his chest was pressed tightly against my back. I closed my eyes when his lips kissed the top of my head, I was trying to cherish this moment. I rested my palms on the stone railing trying to keep my balance. Every time I was near the blonde Career my knees would go weak.

"Belanova had her baby today." I informed once I opened my eyes.

He looked down at me with interest.

"A boy, they named him Aramis." My voice sounded so small for some reason. I didn't want to say it, but Belanova having her baby made me feel…sad.

Cato breathed out softly standing next to me, with his back to the city. "Don't lie, you wanted one."

I pushed myself away from the rail making my way to the fountain. Of course I wanted a baby, who wouldn't. Sure there would always be the fear of having them be taken away from me at the reaping…but, I guess it would have been nice to have one…someday.

I bit my lower lip trying hard to keep the tears away.

Someday would never come. We would be dead soon enough, especially if Bruno Snow had anything to say on the matter.

"Come here," Cato whispered taking me in his arms. I cried then, full on cried. Heart wreaking sobs left my lips over and over until I was freshly out of tears.

"I'm scared." I mumbled against his chest.

Cato petted my head saying, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Then it dawned on me that maybe he was going to try and do the same thing Mulberry had done. Mulberry's death played on my head at that moment. If my sanity had slipped after the Games…what would my life be like without Cato?

I pushed him back to look at his face, "No…" I mumbled, "Don't. Don't try to keep me alive. I couldn't…I won't go on without you."

Cato's rough hand rested on my cheek. His eyes were calm, serene almost, like he was at peace at that very moment.

"Promise me, you won't." I begged holding onto his wrist.

He gave me a sad smile, "Only if you promise the same."

I hesitated slowly bringing my pinky up. The blue eyed boy smirked wrapping his own pinky around mine, using his to pull my hand to his lips. My heart melted when he rested his lips on my pinky knuckle.

Still I knew better than to relax now. I knew he wouldn't keep his promise, just like I wouldn't be keeping mine. Like I said before, I would do the impossible to keep my men safe. Sacrificing my life for theirs was something I was more than willing to do.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Dear Catching Fire movie makers, I like who you picked for Finnick. The girl who is playing Johanna is kind of what I pictured her to be…but WHO IS PLAYING BLIGHT!? Please, I need to know! **

**I will be so disappointed if Blight is played by someone older than 30. I picture Blight to be…Like Eddie Redmayne, he would be perfect, but I know better than to get my hopes up. **

**Anyways, I have to get to work on my Criminology report so here is chapter 11. I won't be updating until next weekend, so please REVIEW!**

**jvtuazon15: I never fallow the songs in order, I sort of pick thing from here and there, that's why at first they story didn't seem to fit. But I am glad you can see where it fits now! Blight has a sweet-tooth! I am always planning something;] Thanks for the review!**

**xXRosexScorpiusXx: Well Gale here is 18, same age as Laurel, so it wasn't that big of a change. Thank you for the review.**

**Klaudee: Thank you so much! That makes me feel great about my fanfict!**

**xXCompletexDisasterXx: Thank you so much!**

**Peetasmybreadboy: I can assure you…nothing will happen to Haymitch and Blight…yet, hahah thank you for the review!**

**Midnight and Magic: Tell me how much you love it! You know, so I can…get an idea, haha! Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Cato and Laurel moments, Bruno's arena, Prim and Laurel talking, Breakfast and Bruno, Cato what you do? Rollo's new dress might get him killed. Don't forget to read End Notes and to R&R it really helps me write faster! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Cato laid on his side, his back to me, on the far edge of the bed. It was strange; he had never slept so far from me before.

"Cato?" I called scooting closer. When he didn't answer I began to gently scratch his back, "Why are you lying so far away."

The blonde looked over his shoulder at me, before huffing and turning away once more. "Oh, so now I have your attention?"

I smirked resting my forehead on his back. My arm snaked over his chest; I began to trace circles on it the way I knew he liked.

He placed his hand over mine, "You lost your chance when you decided to watch the previous games with Blight, Laurel." He stated sleepily.

I tried hard not to laugh, so he was mad about being ignored? I smiled against his back, kissing it before pulling my hand away from his chest. "In that case," I said getting out of bed, "I'll go back to watching the games, with Blight."

Half way to the door Cato came after me. His strong arm wrapped around my waist picking me up off my feet. I laughed uncontrollably when he gently threw me on the bed. The blonde career smiled down at me when I rested my hand on his cheek.

"Why can't we stay like this forever?" I asked pulling him down to kiss him.

Cato sighed resting his forehead against mine, "If you want to stay like this forever, we can."

I shook my head, "I don't want to stay here…" I whispered looking into his blue eyes. The only light coming into the room was coming from the city below us. The dim light made his eyes seem so dark, like the night sky. I didn't like them; I liked his cold icy hues better.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked brushing my hair out of my face.

I had to look away from him then, "Home…District 7."

What he said next scared me, "You will."

"I don't want to go home without you." Cato sighed kissing my forehead, "I don't want to talk about this can we just-?"

He cut me off by kissing me.

The next morning I woke alone with a note on his pillow. I couldn't help as I read:

_Went down to training. Didn't want to wake you._

_I'll meet you at the roof top after._

_Love, Cato._

Rollo slammed on my bed chest first scaring me to death, "Miss me?" He asked while I tried to pull the covers over my bare chest.

"Can't you knock?" I shouted standing up pulling the sheets with me.

"What for?" Rollo asked burying his face on Cato's pillow, "Who slept here last night?" He asked sniffing at it, "Oh, gross." He mumbled getting up, quickly inspecting his magenta suit.

I rolled my eyes pulling my green robe on, "Shouldn't you be home with the baby?"

"Shouldn't you be downstairs training?" He asked in return. I stepped out from behind the changing screen wearing a white t-shirt and brown cargo capri-pants.

"Blight and I are strategizing." I said.

Rollo fixed his tie holding the door open for me, "You and Blight have been spending an awful lot of time together." His dead tone voice mumbled walking behind me.

"What does that mean-?"

Blight ran past us holding a plate full of macarons, "Bruno's interview is on." He said liking his fingers.

Rollo and I fallowed after him in silence. I still didn't know what he had meant by that. Sure I had been spending time with Blight. He was my mentor and District Partner. We had both agreed we would not kill one another, it didn't mean anything.

I sat down next to Johanna who was shaking her head watching Blight eat all those sweets, "You are going to get so fat." She said taking a pink macaron from the plate.

Blight chuckled, "I'm gonna die anyways."

I rolled my eyes focusing on the screen. Bruno was being interviewed about being the new Head Gamemaker. He seemed so sure of himself, so cocky, I hated him. Our life would be in his hands the next few days.

"What do you think about the tributes this year?" Caesar Flickerman asked leaning back on his chair.

Bruno ran a hand through his perfectly blue hair, "I think this year will be an interesting year, seeing who truly is the strongest out of the strongest."

I took a macaron out of Blight's plate out of anger.

Caesar smiled widely before asking, "And can you give us a hint of what the arena will be like this year?"

Bruno smiled looking down at the floor, "I am afraid not, I have told one person and I know _she_ won't say anything about it."

The macaron fell out of my hand as my brain processed the words. _I consider you to be my best friend_, he had said to me all those weeks ago. I quickly stood up leaving my mentors and stylist behind. Johanna came running after me before I even managed to close my bedroom door.

"Please don't have another break down." She said sitting on the edge of my bed while I paced back and forth.

I ran a hand through my hair, "He came to talk to me."

"Who?"

"Bruno."

"When?"

"Before Cato was called back to District 2."

Johanna stood up in shock, "And where was I?"

"Fixing my mother's roof." I stated looking at her.

She sat back down, "Oh…right." I began to pace again when she asked, "What did he say?"

Biting my lower lip I began to rack my brains trying to remember the details. What had he really said? "We talked about Persimmon's wolf attack."

Johanna nodded, "Anything else?"

I sighed trying very hard to remember, "Something about District 12."

"What about 12?"

I threw myself on the bed, the short haired girl laid down next to me. "I don't remember." I mumbled into the pillow Cato had used the previous night.

"Well, your chances of survival have now dimed, because you can't remember." Her brown eyes focused on the ceiling when I turned my head to look at her.

"I can remember every detail about Mulberry's, District 10's, District 11's and both from 12's deaths, but I can't remember something as insignificant as a conversation I had with Bruno Snow," She looked at me then, "We are so dead."

To that Johanna laughed gently hitting me with one of the pillow cushions.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The female Morphling from District 6 painted mountain laurels on my forehead of every color there was. I couldn't help but to smile at how we had ended up using the camouflage station for arts and crafts. She smiled at me when I showed her the mulberries I painted on her arm.

Primrose stood a station away watching as we played with the paint. She had been watching me since I arrived earlier this morning. Apparently my absence had been noticed not just by the head Gamemaker but also by my new _allies._

Gale had been watching me close, like a predator…studying my ability with the axe. That's why I left the axe station and made my way to the survival skills. I really didn't like it when people watched me so close.

"Go talk to them," Blight ordered after lunch.

I didn't bother to wipe the paint of my face; I wanted Rollo to see how pretty the Morphling's painting was. "What do I say?"

Blight picked at his high protein meal looking around for Cato, who was talking to Chaff and Beetee, "Ask Prim if she needs help with anything, I haven't seen her at any of the weapon stations."

I shook my head, "She hates me."

"What gave you that idea?" The freckled faced boy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I, um, killed her sister?"

Blight spoke with his mouth full, "And you attacked her from behind, which makes it worse."

I wanted to stab my knife into his blotchy hand, "Not helping."

"Just talk to her," I looked over my shoulder to where she sat with Gale, "better now that we are out here than out in the arena." The second her blue eyes met mine I turned away.

I sighed getting up, "I'll talk to her." There was something I wanted to ask her, but I was too much of a coward to talk to her. I waited for her in the edible plant section where she had been spending most of her time these last few days.

The blonde girl was hesitated to approach when she saw me.

"Hey," I said looking up from my work.

Prim slowly knelt down next to me, "Hello."

I cleared my throat after an awkward moment of silence, "So, um…have you found a weapon yet?" I asked keeping my eyes on my hands.

The blonde girl shook her head, "I'm more of healer."

Nodding I said, "Well that's good, if one of us gets hurt you can make it better right?"

What she said next shocked me, "You know you don't have to do this."

"What do you mean?" I was truly confused.

"You don't have to try so hard," she said handing me a basil leaf from her stash, "I don't hold it against you." I gave her a mint leaf in return.

I brought the basil leaf to my lips; we smiled once we stared chewing quietly. For a girl so young, Primrose Everdeen was wise. She knew what was bothering me before I even said anything.

"I have been meaning to ask you something." I said as we made our way to the elevators after training was over, "What does this mean?" I held three fingers up, with my thumb resting over my pinky. The way I had seen her sister, and all of District 12, do.

Prim smiled getting inside the lift with me, "It's a sign of respect in my district," she explained, "it means thanks, it means admiration, and goobye to someone you love.."

A shiver ran down my spine at the realization that Katniss had thanked me twice in the Arena. When I purposely fell of the tree and when I had given her the knife to cut down the tracker-jacker nest. I wanted to cry at that moment, but I couldn't let the thirteen year old see me like that. I would feel awful to cry about something like that now, when we were so close to dying once more.

* * *

The Avox handed me the letter from Bruno Snow right as I got out of the shower. I thanked her before opening it. I called her back after I read the first line, "Can you get my mentors for me?" The redheaded girl nodded before leaving once more.

"What do you want?" The short haired girl asked closing my door after herself.

I held the letter up saying, "He wants to have breakfast."

My mentor pulled the note out of my hand, "Over my dead body he wants to have breakfast."

I sat on my bed chewing at my nails, "What do I do?"

"You better go." Blight said looking over the shorter girl's shoulder to read the note, "It's before the private sessions, he might tell you something about the arena."

I shook my head looking at Johanna, "Please don't make me go."

Johanna sighed, "He is right, you have to go. This might be our last chance."

I bit my lower lip, "Please don't make me do stuff."

"Laurel-" Blight started kneeling before me.

"No," I said standing up. I walked over to the corner holding my hands over my ears, my eyes were closed tightly, "I shan't! I can't! and I won't!" My mentors looked at each other before pouncing on me.

The next say I found myself wearing a white short sleeved white blouse and a dark green skirt, with brown heels. I had insisted that my hair be kept down; I knew Bruno liked it up so I wouldn't make him happy.

We would be having breakfast on the roof, just me and Bruno, much to my dismay. Cato had been kept out of this; I didn't want him to know that Bruno had been bothering me for the past month or so. I knew the blonde boy would try to confront Snow if he knew. If he did, Bruno would let it out on him once he was in the arena. He would try to kill him using mutts or something. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him.

"Laurel, lovely as ever." Bruno greeted once I exit the elevator.

I tried hard not to flinch when he kissed me cheek, "it's nice to see you again."

"Come have a seat, you look tired."

I smirked saying something I now regret, "It's hard to sleep when you share the bed with someone."

_Wow, _Mulberry walked behind me, _where did that come from?_

Bruno just laughed running a hand through his blue hair, "It must be nice," he said pulling my chair for me to sit, "to have someone like Cato there for you at a time like this."

I turned my eyes away from him when he sat down. I had never been up on the roof during the day. I liked it better at night, when you could see all of the lights, and you could tell where the Capitol ended, and where the mountain dividing it from District 2 began.

"What are you thinking about?" Bruno asked leaning on his elbow.

My blue eyes met his violet hues, "What you said back in District 7."

"Ah!" He leaned back excitedly, "Have you figured it out yet? My arena?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

The older man shook his head, "Come on, Rel, I gave you very specific details," I shrugged not wanting to pursue this, "Well, I guess it will be a surprise then."

The topic of Bruno's arena was dismissed once breakfast was served. We spoke of my life in District 7, he had questions. He wanted to know how long I had known the Briscoe's for (All my life). If I had known Blight and Johanna before the games (I knew Blight since I was five, Johanna was from another Village). He asked about irrelevant things that did not matter anymore. I would be dead soon, and either Cato or Blight would be the one going home. I would make sure of it.

Once we were done with breakfast Bruno insisted we take a walk around the roof. I just wanted to leave and get ready for the last training session. We stopped our walk at the railing, the same one Cato tried to throw me off from last year, Bruno stood too close to me.

"You know," he said placing his hand over mine, "It's not too late, I can pull you out and put Johanna in."

I looked down at our hands, "I would never do that," he huffed, "besides," I pulled my hand away, "there would be a high price to pay for it."

Bruno shook his head looking down at me. I turned around so that my back was against the metal rail, "Not for that, Cato's life on the other hand…" he trailed off at the end of the sentence.

I froze at the mention of my husband. Bruno had the most vile grin on his face. He knew he struck gold, he knew he could get me to do anything now.

"You would be willing to do anything for him wouldn't you?" He asked standing in front of me, "How far would you go," he placed his hand on my waist causing me to press my back tightly to the railing, "to keep Cato safe?"

A tear ran down my cheek as he leaned closer to my face.

I smelt roses.

"I bet you would do anything…what was it Mulberry said?" I wanted to scream at the mention of my dead partner, "would you do the _impossible_, Laurel?"

I closed my eyes tightly the closer he leaned in.

"CATO!" Johanna's voice filled my ears.

I gasped when Bruno was pulled away from me, it all happened so fast. Johanna was at my side in a second, pulling me into her arms.

"You stay away from her!" Cato shouted punching Bruno in the face.

I tried to pull myself out of Johanna's embrace to rush my husband, "Cato, stop!" I cried trying to push Johanna away, but my mentor was stronger than I was. Blight and Brutus were trying to hold Cato back, dread filled me when I saw Bruno's bloodied smile. He lay on the ground holding his nose under his hand.

"I'll kill you, you hear me? I'll kill you!" Cato was filled with rage; his eyes showed nothing but blood thirst.

Bruno grinned standing up, "Yes, I am sure you will." The blue haired man wiped his bloody nose on the back of his hand like it was nothing, "Now if you excuse me, I must get ready for the training sessions." Bruno turned to look at me then, "See you around, Laurel."

Cato tried to pull himself out of his mentor's grip when Bruno said goodbye to me. They didn't let go of us until Bruno was in the safety of the elevators. The blonde Career pulled me tightly into his arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Johanna run a hand through her short hair before walking away with Brutus and Blight.

"Are you okay?" Cato asked looking down at me.

Sobbing I nodded burying my face into his chest.

"What the hell were you thinking? Coming up here all by your-self, huh?" I cried harder, I didn't like it when he yelled. He knew that.

"I'm sorry…" I whimpered pathetically.

The blue eyed boy sighed kissing the top of my head. He didn't say anything. He knew what he had done would most likely cost us his life out in the arena. Bruno would use his mutts or whatever to kill him out there and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

* * *

The training session was a blur. I threw Axes without aiming. I didn't care, low score or high, I was still going to be killed sooner than expected thanks to this morning. The scores were a mess. With Cato, Blight, and Gale scoring a twelve.

"Of course." Blight mumbled when he saw his score, "Because axe juggling is a total 12." I smiled resting my head on Cato's shoulder.

"Did you really juggle axes?" I asked.

Blight nodded, smiling proudly at himself.

"He wants us to seem like a treat so the others will want to get rid of us faster…" Cato explained pulling me closer to him.

I scored a ten, "Because missing the target is a total 10." I said making Blight smiled. Little Prim managed to get the decent score of seven. As for the rest of them…well…I can't really remember. I just know that they weren't even close to what they score during their first year.

I couldn't sleep that night; images of Bruno kept filling my head. The way he smiled when Cato punched him, the way his hand rested on my waist. The way he smelt of roses.

Cato lulled me to sleep by singing the song I had grown to love, "Be still and know that I'm with you…" it was known as the gentle giant song. I couldn't believe I had forgotten the name of it; it came back to me then. He sang it over and over until I fell asleep.

The next morning we laid in bed all morning, no one bothered to come and fetch us for breakfast. Tomorrow we would wake up in the arena, today we stayed in each other arms.

"I want you to have this." I said handing him my district token. The pendant of a howlet standing on a branch gleamed proudly in the light of the room.

"I can't take this, it's yours." He tried to push my hands away.

I shook my head putting it on for him, "It's mine and I am giving it to you."

The older boy sighed looking down at it. I rested my fingers on top of it for a second, he pulled my hand to his lips, "We are going to be ok." He said kissing my palm, "I promise." He kissed my wrist then.

Cato pulled off his metal cuff bracelet from his wrist, it had originally belong to Clove -He took it off of her when he found her dead body- and slipped it on my wrist next to the wooden bracelet Persimmon made me, tighten it gentle to make sure it wouldn't fall off. I couldn't help but to notice the red marks it left on his wrist, meaning it was too small for him. I knew it was special to him, just like she had been. I never asked him about her, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_For the same reason he won't ask about me,_ Mulberry whispered into my head, _you both think that if you talk about us…you are giving us life…and he couldn't stand it if I stood in the way again. _I shivered at the thought, causing Cato to pull me closer. _You are afraid of Clove, like he is afraid of me. _

"No matter what happens," Cato said "I will always protect you."

The words rang through my head as Lala straighten my hair, Lele worked on my nails, and Lulu did my makeup. All three of them where crying, which was irritating Rollo.

"Once you finish, leave." He ordered adding the finishing details to my interview dress.

Lele was the first to leave; she gave me and extremely tight hug before rushing out of the room. Lulu fallowed once she was done adding gold to my top eyelid, "I always thought you were the most beautiful tribute we had ever worked with…even without make up…" she cried hugging me before fallowing after her sister.

Lala being the oldest put up a strong face, "You have to forgive them…everyone's like this today."

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror, "It's understandable. No one expects to work with the same tributes twice." This comment made Lala crack; she actually started tearing up then.

Once she was done with my hair she whispered, "You are my favorite of all time." I smiled wrapping my arms around her pink body.

"Thank you so much." I said watching her go.

Rollo was making grabby hands -he wanted to cry- at me when I stood up on the platform to put my dress on, "Where's your pendant."

"On Cato's neck." I mumbled dropping my robe on the floor.

Rollo sighed quickly pulling my dress on my body, "This might get me killed," he informed, "but it will be worth it."

I turned to face him once my dress was zipped up, "I don't want you to die because of me too," I cried throwing my arms around his neck, for once he hugged back just a tight. He pushed me away to get my shoes on. I giggled at the sight of the high heeled, gold ankle boots, "Those look silly."

"I hoped they would make you smile." He confessed slipping them on my feet, "almost done." The pale man took a golden head band from the makeup table, he placed it on my head, it was similar to my victor crown. Yet this one was made in the shape of leaves, "not leaves, wings…like howlets wings." He said walking me to the full length mirror.

I looked in the mirror not able to recognize the girl looking at me. This girl looked strong and powerful, not broken and torn like me. Her eyes were painted to look like those of a howlets. Deep, wise and piercing blue eyes stared back at me. The dress was something else entirely. The short sleeves where shaped to look like feathers, and the edge of the skirt went down to my mid thigh –the shortest Rollo had ever made my dress- the design was inspired by the howlet I had encountered during last year's games.

The more I looked at it the more I could see the howlets face in it. It was a beautiful design, I was sure it would be turning heads.

"I look like a howlet." I said looking up at him.

Rollo smiled pulling at my hair, knocking my head back, "No, you look like a beautiful disaster."

I laughed rolling my eyes at him, "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

My stylist shook his head, "Not even after we die."

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I lied! I wasn't going to update until next week but I was almost done with my project so I decide to take a break and began (and finished) writing this. So here it is I hope you liked the drama! I think so Close will be MUCH longer than Beautiful Disaster so don't worry, there is still a lot more to come my dears!**

**If you guys want picture of the dress and make up message me and i will send them to you!**

**I have been wondering if you guys have any questions, so in the next reviews if you guys have question (and comments) feel free to ask. I will try to answer them in the next chapter. **

**Also I got a Wattpad account, and I just finished uploading Beautiful Disaster on it. So if you guys have a Wattpad account, go like Beautiful Disaster, leave comments over there too! Thank you!**

**Anywhore:**

**LissieLoo: Um, all I said about Finnick is that I like the guy who is playing him. As for the Justin Beiber, Taylor Swift rumor, babe you can't believe everything you read on the internet. Hahah, thank you for the review! **

**Klaudee: As long as you leave a review I will mention you on the end notes! Yeah, Rollo is a creep who likes to hide in people's showers! I never kill my main characters…except for Mulberry in Beautiful Disaster, I couldn't keep my boy alive (so sad). Yeah, I lied I couldn't help it I wanted to update as fast as possible! I just want to get to the arena! Thanks for the review! Can't wait to hear from you soon!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rollo why? Interviews were awkward, last night together, clues about the Arena and much more! Please remember to read End Notes and to R&R it really helps!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A knock came to the door while I was still admiring the stranger eyes of my dress. Rollo said nothing going to the door.

"I thought you weren't going to show." I heard him say.

The voice that fallowed made me want to throw up, "You threatened my life, why wouldn't I show?"

I turned away from the mirror to face my stylist and the intruder. Bruno Snow was looking down at his feet, like a little boy who had gotten in trouble. Rollo made his way toward me, I almost snapped when the pale man took hold of my shaky hand.

"Well?" Rollo's voice was cold.

Bruno sighed still looking at the ground, "I came to apologize." The older boy mumbled.

"Speak up." Rollo ordered playing with the cuff bracelet Cato had given me.

Bruno groaned throwing his head back dramatically, "I came to apologize for the way I acted on the roof…I want to make it up to you."

I turned to look at the white harried man standing next to me, "I don't want him in here." There was urgency in my voice.

To that Rollo responded by pulling on my hair gently, "Just listen."

Bruno cleared his throat holding his hand politely behind his back, "I know your mother is sick-"

"So does the rest of Panem." I argued getting my hair.

Rollo sighed, "You two really need to learn manners, go on."

The blue haired man twisted his lip before starting again, "I came to make it up to you, you won't have to pay me later," out of the corner of my eye Mulberry shook his head, "We can make it look like you died in the arena, but in reality…you will be asleep when we ship you to 7."

I turned to Rollo, "Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

My stylist's icy hues met mine, "Nope, I just wanted him to apologize; this is just Bruno being Bruno."

The president's youngest living son looked back down at his feet. "This is my final offer. Take it or leave it."

I huffed. Was this the same man that offered me my husband's safety, if I slept with him, on the roof? He had been so confident and cruel earlier, now he was reduced to a child asking for forgiveness in the presence of my Stylist.

"No," I said. I wouldn't take the easy way out. I wouldn't go down without a fight; I had to make sure that one of my men made it back home. I needed to know Cato or Blight would make it out alive.

Rollo showed Bruno out without a word. When my stylist came back he gave me one of his rare smiles, "You have other visitors waiting outside."

I shook my head at him, "I can't believe you made me do that." Better yet I couldn't believe the way he talked to the Presidents youngest living son. Like he had authority over the older man. It was weird…suspicious even. And what had Bruno meant by Rollo threatening his life? What had Rollo done?

My stylist rolled his eyes, "I do what I want," his humdrum voice had a hint of annoyance to it, "But really I think you'll get over it right now." He stated making his way to the door.

"What makes you think that-" I stopped talking at the sight of Belanova holding a bundle of electric blue in her arms, "Bela…" I said softly looking at her.

The blonde escort smiled making her way to my side as fast as she could to hug me, "I thought I wouldn't get to see you, how are you?" She asked in a hurry.

I smiled down at her trying hard not to cry. Belanova was quite short without her heels. "I'm fine, is this…Aramis?" I asked looking down at the bundle of electric blue blankets.

Much to my surprise the older girl placed the baby in my arms. I looked down at him, he had his father's eyes, cold as ice, and they stared right back at me. On top of his head grew ashy-brown curly hair, which Rollo had said was like his. Rollo with ashy-brown curls…the thought was enough to make me laugh.

The infant took hold of one of my fingers in his delicate little hand; it was then that I realized…that this child would never remember me…

* * *

"Say something that will shock them." Johanna said fixing Blight's green bow-tie. He looked so uncomfortable in his brown suit -that was styled to look like bark- that he kept on running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Like what?" I asked once she came over to fix my headband.

Blight turned over to face the two of us, "Wanting to start a family with Cato." He suggested.

I looked at him with ample eyes, "That's cruel."

"No," Johanna said interrupting Blight, "what they are doing to you is cruel; you need to make them pay for it." Her brown eyes were solemn.

Blight's hazel hues were stone hard as he said, "We are dead anyways, what harm can it do?"

I sighed nodding; I had always listened to my mentors. Why would I stop now when I needed them the most? Once Johanna left I turned over to look at where Cato stood next to Enobaria. The older woman seemed to be scolding him; the blonde kept shaking his head at her. When his azure eyes met my own he smiled ignoring his district partner. I gave him a concerning look which he dismissed when Cashmere was called up.

The atmosphere of the interviews this year was different from the one last year. Last year all of the tributes talked about how _proud _they were to represent their district. This year the tributes spoke out against the Capitol, saying that Snow should have changed this if he was so strong and powerful. You see, the Citizens of Panem, including the Capitol, were not too happy about having their favorites killing each other.

Snow always said that he wanted to please the Capitol, yet here he was doing the opposite.

When it was Cato's turn Caesar asked him about his life in District 7. My husband smiled saying that he loved it there, but it was too bad that he didn't get to spend more time there _with me_. This made the audience start to whisper among each other. He was making them pay for it.

Finnick read a love poem to his one true love. Most of the women in the audience thought he was talking about them…but I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about. A mad girl he left back home by the name of Annie Cresta.

I didn't need to be pushed on stage when my time came, like all the other times before. I held my head up high making my way to Caesar Flickerman. Rollo's dress already had the audience whispering among them.

"My, what an interesting dress!" Caesar praised after kissing my hand.

I smiled softly, not shyly, "Thank you. It's inspired by the howlet on my pendant." I stated sitting down.

The green haired man nodded, "Cato was wearing it today wasn't he?"

Nodding I said, "I wanted him to have it. To give him strength."

More whispers from the audience, "So, how was the honeymoon?" Flickerman asked changing the conversation.

I told him what I told Ava earlier, "It was lovely…I just wish it had lasted longer."

I heard a girl in the audience say something like, "They shouldn't of have put them both in." and others agreed.

_Make them pay for it._ Mulberry's voice was mixed with Blight's in my head. That was all the encouragement I need to say, "We were planning on making a family the whole time…but I guess…I guess we ran out of time…" My sob had a laugh to it, "I guess the odds weren't really on our favor…"

The interview was awkward after that. Caesar didn't know what to ask, and all of my answer would always go back to me wanting to start a family with my husband…and not being able to. The audience was going mad by the time my interview ended.

Blight smiled at me when he walked past me to get on stage. I walked away from them all searching for familiar arms.

Cato found me soon enough. He steadied me in his embrace. I cried with my face buried against his chest. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said walking me to the elevator. No one argued with him when we left early…no one would dare to get on his way.

We lay in bed together that whole night. Neither one of us said anything; we just held each other as close as we could. I tried hard to get some sleep, but sleep never came. I guess he could sense my stress because he spoke, finally breaking the heavy silence of the dark room.

"If we had kids, what would they look like?"

I pushed myself up my elbows so that I could look down at him, "Why would you ask me that?" There was hurt in my voice.

Cato shrugged rubbing my upper arms, "I've been thinking about it lately." I shook my head blinking the tears away before resting my head back on his chest, "It's just that…never mind."

We remained quiet for a minute before he went on.

"If I die-"

"Cato-"

"I want to be able to close my eyes and think that maybe…maybe I'll wake up again," his voice was soothing, "and when I do you'll be right next to me, and maybe there will be a baby there as well."

I looked down into his blue hues, "This all happens if you die?" I was very amused.

My husband, however, wasn't. All he did was shrug and turn over so that he was lying on his stomach, folding his hands under his head.

I sighed resting my head on his shoulder, "If we had a boy," _which we never will_, "He will have my hair…and, your eyes."

Cato turned his head to his side to look at me, "what if we had a girl?"

I sighed rolling of his back so that I would be lying staring up at the ceiling. I really didn't want to do this right now. I wanted to sleep, but I was much too anxious to sleep.

"If we had a girl, she would have your hair…" an image of my mother soon filled my mind, "and my mother's green eyes." I bit my lower lip trying to hold my sobs in. I would never see my mother again. She had been so sick during the reaping, I very much doubt she would be able to stand and watch us all die. She would be gone by the time Blight or Cato made it out.

The blonde Career pulled me into his arms, "And she would be just as beautiful as you and her grandmother."

I nodded leaning up to kiss him for the last time that night.

* * *

"So," Rollo stared once I was out of the shower, "Have you decided who you are going to try and keep alive this time?"

I said nothing towel drying my hair.

Rollo sat down on the spare sofa next to me, "Let's see," he pulled out his black sketchbook and began to write down, "Blight is warm wood, Cato is cold rock," he dictated as he wrote, "Blight is caring, Cato is loving. Blight promised not to leave your side, Cato will try to keep you alive…you love them both and what to keep them alive," my blue eyes met his icy orbs, "What to do, what to do?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked pulling my underwear on.

We had an hour before I had to go in to the glass tube. My stomach was making flips and still I forced myself to eat everything that was placed before me at breakfast. Blight and Johanna had a fight before we even left the penthouse. I wasn't sure what they were fighting about because they stop right when they saw me. When I got down to the launch room where Rollo was already waiting for me I was even more tired than before.

My stylist shrugged closing his notebook, "Just wanted you to see the reality of the situation."

The older boy didn't flinch when I threw my towel at him, "I know the reality of the situation!" His face remained emotionless, "Now help me get dressed…one last time…please."

Rollo stood up without saying a word. I watched him walk over to the closet holding my arena clothes. He opened the double doors once before slamming them shut.

"What?" I asked.

My stylist rested his forehead against the doors. He took a deep breath to compose himself before opening it again, "Take a deep breath."

I did as he said.

He pulled out a russet brown parka with fur lining on the hood, snow boots, snow pants with a lot of pockets, a green thermal shirt with matching pants (to wear under the snow pants), long socks, snow gloves and finally a green circle knit scarf.

We looked at each other after inspecting the clothes. Bruno Snow's voice rang through my head _I was getting inspired by the snow._ So that's what he had meant…his arena was probably a frozen tundra…we would all freeze to death.

Rollo quickly helped me change. I was surprised that I could still move around after being stuffed into so many clothes.

"You can put this over your face if it gets to cold," He explained putting the circle scarf over my nose, using my ears to hold it up, "I'll leave your hair down, it will keep your ears warmer."

I nodded pushing the scarf down, "Tell me a lie." I begged.

He smiled showing his pearly whites, "You are going to be okay."

I shook my head, "Tell me a new lie."

Rollo sighed holding my chin between his fingers, "I don't love you, and I don't think you look good naked."

I couldn't help but to chuckle, "Liar."

A bell went off signaling for me to enter the glass tube, "Remember what I said?"

"Don't let them see you cry, don't let them see your weakness."

"What did Mulberry say?" He asked walking me into the tube.

"What happens in the arena stays in the arena."

Now he smiled, "What did Bruno Snow say?"

I looked at him with wide eyes; I didn't know what Bruno Snow had said. But by then it was too late. The glass tube began to close, blocking out all sound. I placed my gloved hand against the glass. Rollo smiled placing his pale hand over mine. He mouthed _goodbye_ once I started to move up.

We had never said goodbye to each other before.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes. I prayed to anyone who was willing to listen. I prayed for my death to be quick and painless when it came. I prayed that Belanova and Rollo had a long life with their baby. I prayed that one of my men would make it out alive. The last thing I prayed for was for Mulberry to watch over us one last time.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Arena time! Yes! I should remind you guys that I will be writing my own Arena. I didn't care much for the clock Arena and honestly Bruno wouldn't be creative enough to come up with something like that. **

**On another note I want you guys to start posting questions for me on the reviews! I feel like answering them. So if you have any questions, of anything really, don't be afraid to ask, I will answer them!**

**Also if you guys want picture of ANY of Laurel's dresses so far, please feel free to message me and I will send you a link to the pictures. Just tell me which and I will try to get them to you (If I have a pic).**

**AND last thing, i was wondering if any of you guys would be interested in me making a playlist for the story so far? Its just that i feel that there are so many songs one should listen to when you read this story. But its up to you guys!**

**Anywhore:**

**Klaudee: I don't mind long review! The longer the better so please keep them coming! How do you feel about Bruno now? I do have something planned for him in the end so don't worry. You like my Rollo? Yey! Yeah I hate stories like that. They get your hopes up and then "oh, just kidding I killed them." I hate that! Thanks for the review!**

**captainspittlebug18: Yeah, but there are not a lot of fat people in the Capitol! Haha, thanks for the review.**

**Neko-fire demon tempest: Yey! You finally made it to the sequel. There is something I want to address with you. The reason why I killed Katniss and Peeta was because I HATE (with a passion) stories that let the four of them live. They are not realistic and I wanted my story to be realistic. I am sorry you didn't like that, but I needed to do it in order to keep going. What baby thing? Thanks for the reviews!**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait, I was busy with College stuff. Being a bid kid ya kno?! Bloodbath, and hiding, and fire, and Mutts, and death! don't forget to read the End Notes, and to R&R thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The wind hit my face like a thousand knifes. The gasp that left my lips turned into a white cloud before me. I thought I had gone blind when I came out of the glass tube. Everything around me was white; I could see nothing, or anyone around me. Everything was white.

My nose felt cold, I was pretty sure it was already turning red. I turned to look around me. Once the wind died down, and with it the snow, I was able to see the other around me. The cornucopia was a silver color this year, making it almost invisible against the snow. Most of the weapons, backpacks, and containers were almost –if not completely- covered in snow.

After quickly scanning my surroundings I began to look for my men. Blight was about five tributes away to my left. His hazel eyes met mine before nodding and turning back to the cornucopia. I watched as he pulled his green scarf over his nose. To my right stood Gale, his silver eyes were as piercing as ever. About three tributes away stood my husband; his eyes seemed to stand out against the red of the scarf the covered half of his face. I turned my attention back to cornucopia once everyone around me began to lean forward. I took a deep breath pulling my hood over my head, and the scarf over my nose.

My hands were sweating inside the gloves, and I could hear my heartbeat. When the clock came down to zero everyone was off. Some tributes ran back, away from the Cornucopia, only to be thrown back by the force field. I ran forward toward the four axes that were obviously meant for both Blight and I. I was at arms reached from them when someone threw themselves at me. The air was knocked out of my lungs, and my face was greeted by cold snow. I was turned over, so that I was lying on my back, by my assailant.

The male from 10 had a knife in his hand. I raised my hands to hold his away from my neck. I used what little strength I had to hold him off, when suddenly his brown scarf was stained with blood from his lips. I gasped noticing the three points sticking out of his stomach.

Finnick placed his foot on District 10's back to pull the silver trident out of the lifeless body. If my scarf hadn't been covering my face he would of seen how shock I truly was. The older boy said nothing pulling me up by the arm. I managed to grab two of the axes before being dragged away by the District 4 tribute. A feeling of relief filled me when I saw that Blight was coming right behind us with Mags and Prim by his side.

We found our shelter about fifty feet from the Cornucopia. The air in my lugs froze when Finnick shoved us into a hole on the ground that I had not seen. We had to crawl on our stomachs to get in, then we all had to stay lying down on our sides to make room for the other five. Finnick pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around my head, using his hand to cover my mouth. I came to find out later than my breathing was too loud.

Prim was lying down next to me. She was shaking…her eyes were opened wide. I could tell she was in shock from the horrors she had just witnessed. Gale lay next to her; he already had an arrow in his hand ready to shoot it if someone found our hole in the ice. My eyes looked around the small hole, the ceiling was about six-inches away from our head, and it was long enough for us to lay down with our legs stretched out, and wide enough for the eight of us to squeeze into.

Prim sobbed quietly when footstep would come near to our hiding place. Yet no one found us, no one stopped to look inside. I don't know what came over me, but I soon found myself wrapping my arms around the weeping girl. Gale's gray eyes met my azure hues. I turned my gaze away not being able to stand his instance gray hues. Cato was lying next to him, on his stomach, looking out of the holes opening.

Finnick's grip on my head relaxed once the cannons stared to go off.

I don't remember how long we stayed in thereafter. I just remember the freezing cold sneaking past my clothing from lying on the floor for so long. I remember the way Prim would not stop shaking, and the way Finnick breathing felt against the top of my head.

Finally after what felt like ages Blight began to crawl out of the hole. No one stopped him, I wanted to but my arms were tightly wrapped around Prim. We stayed quiet waiting for his return.

"Cost is clear!" He called from the outside. One by one we all crawled out of there; much to our surprise the cornucopia was deserted.

Finnick pulled his scarf off his lips, "Where did they go?" He asked looking around.

Cato's gaze found mine in a second, his eyes showed relief that I was alright. I smiled behind my scarf looking around. There was nothing but snow for miles; I really had to squint my eyes to make out the line of trees on the horizon.

"They probably ran after the others…or they got run off." Blight mumbled keeping his eyes on the giant pool of blood that was left behind from the bloodbath. What was terrifying was the fact that it was larger than the others around, darker even.

"Got run off? By what?" I asked walking over to my former mentor.

He was down on his knees, his axe lying at his side, his hazel eyes were focused on something hidden in the snow. "Mutts." I almost didn't hear his voice over the harsh wind. I could feel Cato standing next to me, I didn't look at him. My eyes widen at the sight of the bloody paw prints that surrounded the Cornucopia.

_I was…getting inspired, by the snow._

_I like wolves._

"Laurel?" Cato's voice broke into my thoughts, his hand had tight grip on my arm.

I looked up at him in shock; it seemed like I had fallen on my knees, "I'm alright." I mumbled pulling my arm from his uncomfortable grip. For a moment we all stood around not sure of what to do. It wasn't until Gale, who tired of standing around doing nothing, began to look around for supplies.

The other Careers seemed to have left everything behind. The mutt attack must have taken them by surprise. Blight stood up to study the paw prints, the trail ended behind the Cornucopia.

"The snow must have covered the rest up," he told Finnick.

The older Career had a look of awe in his face. It dawned on me that this was probably the first time Finnick and Mags had seen so much snow before.

"Whoever is still alive must of ran off into the forest…or died on their way there." Blight continued turning to us.

Gale dropped several backpacks next to me, "It's a long run," the gray eyed boy said getting down on the ground to open up the packs, "But I would rather be in the forest than out here in the open."

My mentor smirked down at the archer, "No one's going anywhere tonight," he stated, "The mutts will probably attack during the night." His hazel eyes turned back to the open land before us, "and they will probably attack anyone out there."

I stood up pushing my hood of my head before walking over to Cato who was busy making a pile of miscellaneous objects, "What are you doing?" I asked watching him.

"Making a fire," The blonde replied opening one of the large boxes, "we will freeze before the night is over if we don't."

Blight and Finnick soon joined, "and this way the other Careers won't get any other weapons." Finnick stated in an almost gleeful tone.

Several backpacks were seat aside, along with some food, which we would be taking on our journey to the forest.

"Oh, Bruno, what a sweetheart!" Blight mumbled pulling a flask from one of the black boxes.

"What is it?" I asked looking over his arm to get a better look of the metal flask.

The freckled boy smiled, "Lighter fluid!" He handed me the flask that was clearly leveled _lighter fluid_.

I was in shock. A game had never had lighter fluid before. The Gamemakers wanted to make it hard on the tributes by giving them a limited amount of matches. I chuckled bitterly handing the flask to Cato.

My husband grinned down at me while he uncapped the flask, "The privileges of being the President's son." I bit my lower lip, whishing he hadn't said that. Who knew what Bruno would do to him for making such a statement on live TV? I held in a groan, remembering that Cato had already punched said blue haired man; he was already on his "Must kill" list.

It wasn't until the fire was lit that the two from District 8 emerged from their hiding spot. At first we were all on guard when Cecelia walked out from the dark. The older woman held her arms up, "I'm unarmed." She quickly said turning to Blight.

Finnick responded by grabbing a knife from the pile. Without a word he tossed it at her, the dark haired woman managed to catch it with ease, "Now you're not." The District 4 Career smiled nodding his head to allow the two to join us by the fire.

I rested my head on Cato's shoulder looking up at the sky just as the faces of the dead began to appear.

Cecelia and Woof told us about how the Careers had in fact been ran off by mutts, _wolf mutts_, and that the large amount of blood that was left behind was from the female from District 10.

"We managed to hide in one other the ground caves before they got to us." Cecelia's brown eyes stayed on the knifes that she had picked from the pile, the ones she would be keeping.

Blight and Gale kept on asking questions about what they had seen, where had everyone run off to, was it a good idea to go to the forest?

"Well it's not like we can go that way," Cecelia pointed on the direction opposite to the forest, "the arena ends just a few passes that way. District 9 found that out right away." I bit my lower lips thinking of someone running into the force field. Still, I couldn't help but to wonder why Bruno would put the Cornucopia so close to the edge instead of in the middle of the Arena.

"Guess the only way to go is to the Forest." Blight mumbled keeping his eyes on the fire.

A shiver dread through my back like liquid fire. Someone was watching me, someone that wasn't sitting around in the fire. I was on my feet; axe raised over my head and my back was turned to the fire, in a matter of seconds. Gale was standing next to me aiming his arrow at the glowing eyes that stood before us.

"Don't move," Blight called lifting a make shift torch closer to the glowing eyes.

Cato had his sword ready to go; I could see it in his blue eyes. The bloodthirsty Career was ready to take over any second now.

Soon more eyes began to appear. Seven pairs of glowing eyes stared at us from the darkness. Just as soon as they had appeared the eyes began to retreat back to where they came from.

I hadn't realized we were all holding our breath until we all sighed in relief. It was almost funny.

Gale embraced Prim once he placed his bow and arrow away. The poor girl let out a shaken sob, barring her face to his chest, "It's alright, Prim, there are seven of them and nine of us, we can take them."

Finnick, Blight and Cecelia laughed sitting back down.

"Seven of them, plus the reminding tributes, yeah, we can take them." Cecelia said bitterly.

Tension was beginning to build around us. Gale was about to snap back at the older woman when Blight spoke, "So, I'll take first watch, yeah?" He said getting up.

"I'll stay up too," Gale stated letting go of the weeping girl.

Blight shrugged, "Suit yourself."

I sighed watching them go back to the fire while the rest of us made our way inside the Cornucopia. We had managed to clear the inside of it earlier, placing all of the sleeping bags on the floor creating a giant makeshift bed.

"Woof, are you coming?" Finnick asked helping Mags stand from the cold ground.

The older man shook his head walking to the fire where Blight and Gale were sitting.

Cato and I settled in the far end of the Cornucopia, away from everyone else. I rested my head on his chest, while he pulled one of the sleeping bags over us.

Our blue hues locked before I moved to kiss him, "I forgot to thank Finnick," He mumbled once I pulled away.

I raised a brow and asked, "For what?"

The blonde smiled up at me, "For saving you earlier, I don't know what I would have done if-"

"Yeah, you're welcome~!" Finnick called from the opening of the Cornucopia.

I smiled resting my forehead on Cato's chest.

"Did I ruin the moment?" The District 4 male asked.

I couldn't help but to laugh, "Good night, Finnick." Cato shouted in reply. His eyes met mine once more before he kissed me goodnight.

* * *

The canon woke me with a start, I sat up the second I heard it. The next thing that reached my ears were loud shouts coming from Blight. Panic filled me at the thought of the mutts attacking my District partner. Finnick was up and out of the Cornucopia, trident in hand, before I even managed to get on my feet. I reached for my axes when Cato's hand stopped me, "Stay here." He ordered pulling his sword out.

"But-"

His voice was hard as he said, "Laurel, stay here."

I bit my lower lip nodding. Once he was gone I crawled over to Mags and Prim. Apparently Cecelia had left after Finnick. Outside the Cornucopia the snow fell in giant flakes. I placed a hand on Prim's shaking shoulder. Mags was trying hard to stay awake, but I knew that at her old age, and with the freezing cold, was not an easy thing to do.

After what seemed like forever they all came back looking defeated, all but Woof. I bit my lower lip; I didn't have to be told to connect the dots.

Woof had been attacked by the mutts.

"We didn't even hear it." Blight explained to Cecelia. The older woman was looking down at her boots, "It happened so fast."

Gale didn't say anything walking past us into the Cornucopia.

Cato stood behind Blight, hiding his sword behind his back. The mutt's blood dripped off the blade and onto the white snow.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**ERMAHGERD you guys I am so sorry! College and stuff! I have been so busy. Still…I have no friends. But here is the first Arena chapter! Many more are coming, slowly but they are coming!**

**Also I discovered this wonderful thing called…INSTAGRAM! And it has been so addictive and distracting, and finally today I broke the spell.**

**Also I have been very distracted by Larry Vs. Elounor war going on right now. I find it very interesting Like I don't really like One Direction, but the war is just...god, too damn interesting. **

**AAND, if you are keeping up with Catching Fire news, Blight has been casted. I am still not sure of how I feel about Bobby Jordan yet. I am just glad that he is relatively young and not like 70 or something. Still…not my Eddie Redmayne.**

**But anywhore:**

**Guest: Keep reading, keep reading. Lol I can't answer those questions yet, sorry. I am also sorry for taking so long to update, I have been busy with school!. Thanks for the review. **

**Ashfarrier: Thank you!**

**Eri Berry: OMG, thank you so much! I love the snow…for a little bit. I would hate it if, you know, I had to fight for my life in it LOL. The Howlet? Hehehe, I forgotten about my baby…Thanks for reminding me of my little Howlet! Yes of course, now that you mention it! Hahaha! Yessh! Thank you so much, I will never give up**

**CeliaSingsSongs: I am glad you love Rollo!**

**lizzy: No, not right now. Sorry, I still have to finish Swallowed in the Sea and then there is the 3****rd**** part of the story I still need to write. So if she can wait that long and remind me I will gladly do it then. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sooo sorry for taking so long guys! College really sucks! Enjoy High School/Middle school while you still can! Anywhore, Dreams, Johanna's POV, and Mutts, Oh my! Don't forget to R&R it really helps also End Notes!**

**Chapter 15**

_Mulberry's rough hand brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. We lay together on the snow covered ground. Even thought it was freezing, I was only wearing my white reaping dress, the same one I wore a year ago. All he wore was the same red plaid shirt, brown pants, and hiking boots he always had on. _

"_Can't I stay here with you?" I asked once more burying my face against his warm neck._

_The older boy smiled pulling me closer, "It's not your time yet."_

"_But you're so warm…and I'm so cold." my voice sounded so small, "I don't want to go back."_

_Mulberry pushed me away slightly so that he was looking into my eyes, "But what about Blight?" I looked away then at the mention of my mentor. His finger curled under my chin, he used them to pull my head up so that our eyes were locked again, "And what about Cato?"_

_I gulped. I had completely forgotten about my husband. Every time I would hide in my dreams with Mulberry I would forget about the Career that had stolen my heart. _

_I shook my head once more feeling rather guilty, "I'm afraid."_

_The green eyed boy smiled kissing my forehead, "Don't be afraid."_

I was snapped out of my dreams by Cato's gentle hand. The cold wind stung my nose and lips. The blonde boy sighed resting his forehead against mine, "I thought you froze to death." There was a sound of relief in his voice, "We are leaving now."

I nodded allowing him to pull me to my feet. Apparently I had been the last to wake. All of the sleeping bags had been rolled up and stuffed into several backpacks. Blight had set everyone to work early gathering what we would be able to carry. One backpack with the sleeping bags, one with the lighter fluid, one with food, one with the first aid kits, and one with the water flasks. Five total plus we each had to carry our own weapons. Prim was the only one without a weapon, she had refused everything Gale had wanted to give her, so she was entrusted with the first aid kits.

I belted my axes to my waist before picking up one of the backpacks. Gale, Cato, and Blight carried the other three. Once we were all situated we formed a line and began to make our way across the long glacier field to the forest.

Blight was on the head of the line, followed by Finnick who was helping Mags along; I walked behind them, with Cato close behind me. Prim walked between my husband and Gale and Cecelia was left at the end of the line.

The wind made it close to impossible to walk. The scarves over our mouths were suffocating, and our clothing felt twice as heavy because of the wind. The only sound that reached my ears was the wind and our boots crushing the snow below us. Other than that everything around us was quiet.

Every now and then Finnick would turn his head back to look at me, making sure I was still following behind.

We walked for what felt like hours –in reality it couldn't off been more than twenty minutes—when the mutts attacked. This time, like before, we didn't even hear them until it was too late.

Cecelia had been lagging behind. The wind was too strong for her, and it kept on pushing her back whenever she managed to take a step. The mutts pounced on her once she was far enough from the group. When Blight turned to make sure we were all following he saw her fall. Lying in a pool of her own blood, surrounded by three wolf mutts. Without a word Blight took off running toward her, followed by Finnick. I took Mags from him allowing the older woman to lean on me.

Blight tossed an axe at one of the mutts hitting it right between the shoulders. The other two took off right after. The wounded mutt tried to follow after his two companions but was taken down by Gale's arrows.

By the time the four boys reached Cecelia it was too late, and the cannon boom filled the air.

**Johanna**

I watched with horror as Cecelia was taken down by the three mutts. Blight and the others reached her with failed attempts to save her life. My eyes turned away from the screen to look at my fellow mentors. The mentor from District 8 stood up with a sigh, he would be going back home today, with two dead tributes. My stomach turned at the thought of Cecelia's children…they probably just watched their mother die.

I turned to look at the pale man sitting next to me. His head was buried in his stupid sketch book. "What?" He asked not looking up at me.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I mumbled quiet enough for only him to hear.

Rollo's icy eyes turned to look at me, "And you didn't follow the plan."

I groaned standing up; he followed me out of the city circle. We didn't speak until we were back in the safety of the Training center, "I made her a promise."

"Well your promise ruined everything." He said once we entered the elevator, instead of going back up to the penthouse we went down. Below the stables and the gym were the tributes would practice before the games. All the way down to where the Gamemakers worked. Bruno was already out of the room, waiting for us in the hallway, for once there was no smug look on his face. He was calm in the presence of Rollo; I wasn't sure why the President's son was so afraid of a simple stylist.

Before either one of us spoke he held his hands up in the air, "I got them to the forest, the mutts won't touch them there, I promise."

"That's not the problem," I said, "What's going to happen to Blight?"

Rollo held his hands behind his back and I crossed my arms over my chest. The two of us stared at Bruno, he was biting his lip. "It should start taking affect sometime today or tomorrow."

"What if they don't reach Beetee in time?" There was concern in my voice. I hated myself for letting my emotions get to me.

Bruno let out a sigh, "If it takes affect before that, he'll still be going home…in a casket…and we will have to hide him." If Rollo hadn't been there to hold me back I would of giving Bruno a black eye to match his nose, "Look I will get them to Beetee, okay?"

Rollo let go of me, "You better make that fast, I am sick and tired of watching them die."

Bruno let out a nervous laugh, "Well then let's hope they can survive the blizzard."

"Blizzard?" I asked turning to look back at the blue haired man.

He turned to walk back to the game room, a pale hand rubbing at the small black stubble that covered his cheeks, "And the bear."

"Bear? What bear?"

Bruno shrugged resting his hand on the door knob, "Just a little pay back, you know, for the nose…" He walked through the door before I could stop him.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked Rollo when we were back in the elevator.

The white haired man ran a hand through his short hair, "He isn't really doing it as a payback."

"Then why is he doing it?"

For once Rollo smiles, well it was more of a sneer, "He has to keep _him _in the dark."

That night the stylist and I stayed in the penthouse watching the games. The blizzard that Bruno mentioned hit them without as much as a warning. Blight got everyone to build a fire, it didn't hold up long. So instead they had to try and find shelter behind a fallen log. They all laid down with their heads against it, tightly pressed together to one another. Beetee and Wiress found shelter in a tree hollow. The other three Careers hid in an ice cave…they were closer to the bear than any other tribute. The Female Morphling had a running with the wolf mutts but managed to make it up a tree before the Mutts reached them.

But when morning came Mags, Seeder and Chaff had perished to the cold. The only survivors were our five, the Morphling, the Careers, and the two from District 3.

Everyone in the group stood away the next morning to give Finnick a chance to say farewell to his Mentor. I tried to hide my emotions, but I knew very well that if I were to cry now Rollo wouldn't care. In fact the indifferent stylist was opening and closing his fist over and over again. He wanted to cry too, but wouldn't let himself.

"I wonder what is going on with Blight at the moment," Caesar's voice interrupted my thoughts; "He isn't looking too well is he?" The blue haired man asked as the cameras zoomed in on the freckled faced boy. There was a pained expression on his comely face.

"It's taking affect," Rollo commented, "Too soon."

I chuckled bitterly remembering the morning before the games began. The fight Blight and I had over it. How silly it now seemed. To think that I had only been two days ago…it felt like months since I had last spoken to him.

"I yelled at him." I mumbled not taking my eyes of the screen as Beetee and Wiress made their way to the cliff.

"What?" I could feel the cold icy eyes on me.

My green hues met Rollo's calm face, "It was before he drank it, I told him that this was crazy…that it wasn't worth it…he got mad…we fought…and I yelled at him." It happened then.

A tear left my eye, and traveled down my check to my trembling chin, dripping down to my leg.

"Now all I want to do is hold him…" I sobbed.

I wasn't one for showing emotions, other than anger. Everyone I knew thought I was just a sarcastic bitch that just didn't give a damn about anyone but me. But the truth was…I did care. I cared about Mulberry, I care about Blight, Laurel and even Cato…I wanted the three to come home. I wanted to go home with them.

I almost screamed when and arm was wrapped around my shoulder. Before I knew it Rollo was pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I know, Johanna, I know…" He whispered. His clutch was enough to break me, years of held in feeling came pouring out then. "He is going to be okay…they all are, you know they are." I nodded taking his offered bright handkerchief to wipe my tears away.

"Oh, look Caesar, they seem to be coming near the other Careers…" Claudius Templesmith stated, "And the bear mutt is right on their tail."

I pulled away from Rollo to look back at the screen, silently praying that they would see it coming in time to get out of the way.

**Laurel**

"Oh, my God, that was amazing!" Finnick praised after I chopped a piece of the trunk before me, "you just took down that pine like it was nothing!" He mocked walking past me.

I huffed pulling my scarf off my mouth, "I am marking our way, in case we need to go back."

"Back where?" the boy from District 12 asked from behind me.

"To the Cornucopia-"

"Why there's nothing there, we burned everything we didn't take." Finnick asked picking something up from the snow covered ground.

I rolled my back giving him a gentle shove, knocking him on the ground, "You never know, Fin." I was about to chop another piece of the trunk of another tree when a snowball hit the spot where I was going to burry my axe.

Both Gale and I turned around to look at the four who walked behind us. Blight smiled holding one hand up, "It was Prim." He said playfully.

The young blonde looked at him with wide eyes, "It was no-" She stopped mid sentence when Blight threw the snowball he was holding behind his back at her.

"Yeah, it was." Said the freckled boy.

Much to my surprise, Primrose laughed, kneeling down on the ground to make her own snowball.

"Hey, Blight," Cato called smiling at me from where he stood.

My mentor turned around just in time for the snowball to hit his chest. Prim took her chance to get her vengeance by throwing her own snowball at him. Even Finnick joined on attacking Blight with snow.

I let myself smile then, but only for a moment. Because out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw something move and Gale did too. The gray eyed boy pulled an arrow from his quiver without as much as a word.

"Guys…" I called, "let's keep moving."

"Just wait till all of you are asleep, I'll get you then!" Blight warned while he tried to wipe the snow off his clothes.

Gale shushed him holding his bow and arrow up as the sound of running came from somewhere among the trees. The three Careers' came running before us, not even caring that we were there. They were running from _something_. The mutt was bigger than any bear I had ever seen in District 7. I watched as it reached Gloss, swatting him with his large paw against a tree. Cashmere scream reached my ear, yet she kept on running behind Enobaria, away from the creature.

The black mutt turned to the five of us then; it began to run toward us forgetting about his kill. Gale unleashed his arrows in a matter of seconds.

Still it kept on coming. I felt someone pull me by the arm, Prim, urging me to run. So I did. Finnick threw one of the extra spears he carried at the bear, landing a hit on its shoulder, and missing his second throw. Gale was half way out of arrows by the time Cato and Blight reached them. Blight waited until the bear was close enough to hit one of its front paws with his axe, it got the bear to stop running but Blight was too slow and wasn't able to dodge the bear's hit. My mentor was thrown across the snow landing on his back. He didn't move, and I was afraid he was gone. The boy from District 4 ran to his aid leaving Gale and Cato to fend for themselves. The Career was knocked down by the bear's injured paw.

The mutt held him down by the chest, pressing the blonde's back against the grown, burring him down in the snow. I could hear Cato's grunt. I knew then that this was Bruno's revenge, and I wasn't about to let him win.

Pushing Prim's hands away I ran to the beast. I threw myself at its back getting its attention away from the breathless blonde. This caused it to stand on his two back legs, using his front legs to try and pry me off. Primrose shouted my name as the black bear lost its footing sending the two of us rolling past the trees and into a frozen lake.

"Laurel!" Cato called running to my aid.

I lay on the frozen ground completely disoriented. A crushing sound made me come back to my senses. _You are lying on ice, and the bear is too heavy…it's going to crack under your feet…_ Mulberry informed looking down at me_, get up._

I stood on my quavering legs, pulling my last axe of my belt (the other had been knocked off my hand when I fell.) The mutt pushed itself on its hind legs, leaving a bloody mark behind. The ice under its feet cracked into a million pieces.

"Stop!" Cato called knowing very well what I was planning to do.

_This is it_, Mulberry's hand snaked over mine, his other one wrapped around my waist. I took a step back causing the beat to step closer towards me. _Deep breath…_

I filled my lungs with as much air as I could before forcing the blade of the axe into the ice, breaking it underneath both mine and the beat's feet. The mutt's weight was too much for the broken ground to take, and in a matter of seconds our bodies were pulled down into the frozen lake.

**Blight**

The four of us ran to the lake below. Gale was the first one to get there, throwing his quiver and bow aside to jump in after the fallen girl.

"He can't swim!" Prim shouted in horror from the shore.

Finnick cursed tossing the backpack off his back before jumping in after our two allies. If I hadn't reached Cato in time he would have jumped in too, "Don't!" I shouted holding his arms back, "If you jump in you won't reach her in time!"

"I have to try!" He struggled against my hold.

"If you do, you will die and everything will go to waste." He knew my words were true and with a groan he stopped fighting me.

The arena around us was still and quiet. I handed Cato one of my axes before we, slowly, began to search for them on the surface. We stayed silent, trying to listen out for our fallen allies.

"Where the hell are they?" The Career shouted in frustration walking faster away from me. The lake was miles long, they could be anywhere…still there was no sign of them. My eyes turned to the young girl from District 12. The youngest Tribute in the Arena. He eyes were red from crying. In the last couple of days she had seen more death than anyone her age should ever have to witness.

The ground below me gave a sudden shake, when I looked down my eyes were greeted by sea green hues. I got down on my knees using the axe to break a hole in the ice; somehow I managed not to break the ground I stood on. The first person I pulled out was Laurel's unconscious body. Gale was pushed out by Finnick; the archer was wide-eyed and looked like a wet rat.

Once Finnick was out of the water he pushed me aside taking the dark haired girl out of my arms. He laid her down on the ice bored he began to push on her chest.

Prim called after Cato while she cautiously made her way to us.

When I turned back to Fin he was leaning down on Laurel. His lips pressed tightly to her own. My eyes widen in shock, and something in the pit of my stomach twisted. I turned my copper hues to Cato –who at the sight of Finnick _kissing _his wife broke into a run- he seemed enraged.

"Uh, Finnick," the bronze haired boy pulled away then to continue to press down on her chest, "as much as I would love to be kissing her too," he leaned back down to kiss her blue lips, "now is not the time or place-!"

"Get off of he-!" Cato shouted slipping on the wet ground, slamming himself on Finnick's back, causing the later to fall chest-first against Laurel's stomach.

This caused the fainted girl to double over, spilling the content of her lungs on Finnick's face. The young girl groaned falling back on the ground.

"Laurel!" The Career cried pulling her into her arms, forgetting about the fact that he had just witness Finnick Odair's kiss, "Come on, come on, breathe!." He demanded giving her light shakes.

"Cato…" She stared clutching to his jacket.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief pulling her closer, "I was so scared; I thought I lost you…"

Finnick pulled off his gloves looking down at the girl, "Are you alright?" Laurel nodded mumbling a broken thank you, "Good, now if you excuse me, I will go wash the puke off my face." He muttered getting up from the floor.

The young girl whimpered in his arms, she was shaking and so was Gale.

"You!" Prim shouted turning to the boy, "What were you thinking!? Jumping in, without knowing how to swim! You could have gotten the two of you killed!" She shouted hitting him on the shoulder.

Gale let out a laugh throwing his head back, closing his eyes against the sun, "I learned how to swim pretty fast, today."

"Gale…" The brown haired girl called from her…husband's arms, "Thank you, you saved my life…"

All he could do was smile.

I cleared my throat getting up, "We need to find shelter, and build a fire before the three of you freeze to death."

Just as I said that three parachutes landed where Gale had discarded his bow and arrows. _About time Johanna_, I thought bringing up a hand to my lips to try and cover up my cough. I had to get them all to Beetee and Wiress soon, before it started to affect me more. Before I wouldn't be able to go on. I had to get her to the cliff.

**End Notes:**

**Once again very sorry for the delay, I will try to update sooner. This part of the story is coming to an end. I should let you all know that there WILL be a third installment to this. Many things will change, and friends will be either gained or lost. Also, I am thinking about writing the 3****rd**** part in someone else's POV, someone who is not Laurel. What do you guys think? **

**Don't forget to Review! Thank you.**

**HarryPotterFreakie: Yes, it sucks! Thank you so much for the review love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blight? U ok? Srsly, u ok? Laurel and Cato fluff moment, ruined by Finnick! Hey look, an owl friend! Finnick almost spills the beans and Blight? U ok? Srsly, u ok? Don't forget to read the End Notes and to R&R it REALLY helps, thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

There is nothing more terrifying than to wake up and find the person that was sleeping next to you is gone. It was early in the morning; the sun had yet to come up, so the arena had a blue light effect to it. I sat up slowly looking down at Cato. The blonde had slept with his arms wrapped tightly around me. He had tried to keep me warm even after I changed into the new clothes Johanna had sent. It took me a while to pry myself from his grip. I needed to find him and make sure he was alright.

I found his foot prints leading farther into the forest.

Blight had been acting strange after the mutt incident. He kept on blaming it on the lack of sleep. I blamed it on all the sweets he had decided to eat the days before the game. He had laughed at that, but it wasn't his usual laugh, this laugh was strained and tired.

"Blight?" I called once I heard the familiar sound of coughing.

My mentor had his hands pressed against the trunk of the tree before him. His body was bend over, and his whole being was shaking as each cough left his lips. I feared that sound. Whenever my mother would cough it meant that she was getting worse…that she couldn't breathe…that she was…

"No~!" I whimpered rushing toward the older boy, "Please, no." I placed one arm around his trembling body, slowly lowering him to the floor. His hacking increases then, for some reason I found myself placing my hand over his lips, trying to cover up the sound. "Please, Blight, stop, please…please…stop." I beg softly.

He responded by placing both of his hands over mine. Pressing it tightly against his mouth.

Still he kept on coughing.

And all I could do is hold him, willing him to stop, and eventually he does.

He leaned into me, resting his head against my shoulder. I automatically pressed my cheek to the top of his head. Once he is done I pull my hand from his lips. What I find makes my stomach twist in fear.

Blood covered the palm of my glove as well as his lower lip.

"Don't tell." He says as he slowly takes my bloody glove off, replacing it with his own, "I don't want to worry the others," My blue hues meet his solemn orbs, "I'll be fine…Johanna will send us some medicine soon. I'm okay."

I don't believe him, but I tell myself to nod and agree. _He is my mentor; he knows what he is doing._ I watch as he wipes the blood from his lips on the dirty glove before wiping that blood against the tree trunk.

"So what's our plan?" I ask him staring at the tree.

He clears his throat, fighting a cough, "Find Beetee and Wiress. Avoid the two Careers."

I let him help me back up to my feet, "Do you know where they are?"

The older boy nodded as we walked back to camp, "At the edge of the Arena."

I wanted to ask him how he knew; I wanted to know if he knew where the Arena ended. My head began to fill with questions, and the voices of dead tributes. Mulberry tried to quiet them all but he was only as strong as I was.

"Don't have a meltdown." Blight whispered taking my hand in his, "not now when I need you the most."

I looked into his hazel hues, "I'll try if you promise not to strain yourself."

My mentor smiled holding his pinky up, "When have I broken my promises to you?"

_Never_, I thought wrapping my finger around his.

When we arrived to camp Blight went back to sleep. I decided to keep watch, not thinking that I would be able to rest after what happened. His blood on my glove, _he coughed up blood, he will die if Johanna doesn't send any medicine soon…I can't let him die. So much blood._ The image of Cecelia lying in a pool of her own blood filled my head, Gloss' twisted body from when the mutt attacked him, Mags frozen corps.

_Stop_, Mulberry ordered sitting beside me, _think of something else._

So I did. I tried to remember happy things.

I thought of last year when Mulberry was still alive, how we had all sat together in the District 7 penthouse. The sound of Rollo's awkward laugh, Belanova's high pitched voice, Blight's freckles, Johanna's small but ever present smile, Mulberry's green hues, Cato's arms wrapped around me.

"I woke up and you were gone," The blonde spoke pulling me into his embrace.

I smiled tiredly resting my head on his shoulder, "I couldn't sleep." I lied; I wanted to sleep so badly. I wanted to lie in a warm bed next to him and sleep forever.

We didn't speak; we just sat together staring at the dying fire, and at the rising sun. "When was the last time we sat like this?" He asked suddenly.

I let out a sigh trying to remember. "Our Honeymoon." I answered, "We sat together watching the sunset."

"Has it really been that long?" His azure hues were wide with shock.

I nodded kissing his chin, "We just haven't really had time." I muttered turning his head to mine so that I could place a kiss on his lips. I wondered what the viewers were thinking of Cato at this moment. Everyone knew him to be a monstrous bloodthirsty killer. Yet yesterday when the bear attacked all he had been focused on was keeping me safe. There was no blood thirst in his eyes then…only fear of losing me.

Maybe I had made him soft.

He was not a Career from District 2 anymore; he was a tribute from District 7.

I couldn't help but to smile remembering the look he had on his face the first time he walked in to the house at the Victor's Village in District 7. _"…It's all wood."_ He had said with such amazement in his voice.

"What?" Cato asked looking down at me.

I shook my head, "Just remembering when you came to District 7 the first time."

"I had never seen so much wood in one place." He let out a sigh holding me tighter, "Out of all the Districts we saw together, District 7 is the most beautiful." He stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

I chuckled, "Finnick would beg to differ," I also thought District 4 was the most beautiful; I wouldn't mind waking up to the sound of waves crashing. And at that moment the everlasting warmth of District 4 was very much welcomed.

My husband rolled his eyes, "I want to be buried in District 7." I flinched at the mention of that. He was from District 2, if he were to die in the arena his body would go to District 2. He would be buried next to Clove…the girl I still feared even after death.

I pushed myself away from him, "Don't talk about dying…if you die, I die. Do you understand?"

The blonde Career took my face in his hands, "You can't die either, then. Without you, I'm only half alive." With that said he brought my lips to his.

We only broke apart when Finnick spoke, "I was gonna suggest that you guys take a break and I could keep watch, but you guys are fine, going back to sleep now…you guys keep exchanging saliva," he mumbled laying on his side, "Just try not to make the beast with two backs on national television."

"The what?" I asked looking at the boy from District 4.

All Cato could do was laugh, and his laugh was joined by both Gale's and Blight's.

"What's the beast with two back?" I asked innocently. I honestly did not know what Finnick was talking about. This only made the four males laugh harder.

Cato just smiled kissing me once more, "I'll explain later."

* * *

We discarded one of the backpack with the sleeping bags, seeing as we only needed five instead of seven, we put those in the bag with the food. Blight was the only one that wasn't caring a pack. Everyone could notice how sick and weak he was getting, but nobody would say anything.

Prim had made him some tea with the few leaves she had gathered the night before. It didn't do anything for his health.

Finnick walked next to him, but a few feet behind him. Pretending like he wasn't really making sure he wouldn't fall down. Pretending like he was trying to keep up to Blight's slowing pace.

Suddenly he stopped walking throwing his head back, closing his eyes tightly. He stood very still, trying to even out his breathing, "I'm fine…I'm fine." He mumbled softly when Finnick placed his hand on his shaking shoulder. We all stood around quietly, unsure of what to say to him. Part of me wanted to stop and rest for his sake, and part of me wanted to start screaming out for Johanna to send him something.

I let out a defeated sigh when he began to walk again. "Hello~!" a familiar voice called from above causing Blight to stop dead on his tracks.

"Now I'm hearing voices!" He cried covering his face with his hands.

I shook my head looking up at the tree tops, "No, I…I heard it too."

"Hello~!"

Blight and I looked at each other before looking up, "Kind of sounded like…"

"Mulberry…" Blight finished for me.

Everyone around us looked at us like we were crazy then the voice changed to something that made Cato flinch, "Hey Cato~!" it called in my voice; the sound was followed by the flapping of metallic wings.

I heard myself laugh looking at the blonde Career. I knew he remembered that, even if he had been under the affect of Tracker-Jacker venom at the time, he remembered the howlet that had managed to fool him.

Without a warning said bird came flying down at us, landing on my shoulder. I tried hard not to cry out when it dug its metallic claws into my shoulder. "Friend~!" It mocked in my voice rubbing the top of its feathery head against my exposed cheek. I turned my head to lock my sky hues with its beady black eyes. Somehow I was able to find reassurance in its blank stare.

"Just what we need," Blight grumbled against his hand, "another mouth to feed, a very annoying mouth to feed."

I turned to my mentor with narrowed eyes, "He kept me alive!"

"How?"

"He distracted _others_ away," Cato huffed, "and would bring me little…dead…things to eat when I couldn't hunt!"

The bird flew off my shoulder when Gale called it with a whistle. He actually let groaned when the bird landed on his out stretched arm, "he has a grip…ow~!"

Prim walked cautiously toward her District partner, "There's something tied to its leg." She pointed, too scared to go near it.

"Blight~!" The howlet chanted.

My mentor looked up from his hands, "Johanna?" he called turning back to us. The howlet called his name again, swinging one of its legs back and forth. Sure enough there was something on it. "I hope it's a love note." Blight mumbled causing Finnick to laugh.

"That will be the day." The District 4 victor stated watching as Blight pulled the note of the animal's leg.

I walked over to Cato who was looking out at the path before us, "Hey Cato!" I whispered mockingly.

The older boy wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him, "That seems so long ago." There was a sense of nostalgia in his voice when he said that. Had it really been a year since I nursed him back to health in the Arena? So much has happened in a year's time. A lot of pain…but a lot of happiness as well.

He kissed the top of my head.

The howlet let out a screeching sound flying toward us. I tried not to laugh when it hit Cato with one of its wings as it flew to a tree branch.

The blonde let out a groan of pain, "You stupid bird!" He shouted up at the jealous silver howlet.

"Stupid bird~!" It called back in his voice, twisting its head to the side.

My husband growled, only to have the howlet imitate the sound.

"What did the note said?" I asked Blight once they reached us.

My mentor was looking up at the bird, "Follow the howlet. It knows the way."

"That's it?" He nodded, "the way to what?"

Blight shrugged, the howlet took flight after that. Without a word we followed it. A feeling of uneasy began to spread all over me.

We covered a lot of ground following the howlet, who Prim decided to name Silver Wings, for obvious reasons. During our journey Silver managed to hunt down rabbits for us, which was a good thing because Gale was running out of arrows. We came to a stop in a small clearing. Blight didn't bother to instruct us on what to do. He was too tired to lift a finger.

"I'm gonna go get some fire wood." Finnick informed setting his trident and pack on the ground next to Blight.

My mentor nodded taking a deep breath, "Yeah…I'll…go with you." He stared to get up, but I held him down.

"No you need to rest," I placed my back pack under his head to use as a pillow; "I'll go with him. Can you watch him?" I asked Prim. The younger girl nodded pulling her gloves off.

Cato and Gale were busy skinning the three rabbits the howlet had gathered for us.

The tribute from District 4 and I were far away from the group before I spoke, "I, uh, wanted to apologize," I mumbled keeping my eyes on the frozen ground, "for puking on you."

The older boy laughed, "Don't mention it."

"No but, I'm really sorry-"

"Ever."

We stayed quiet for a while again; I needed to tell him what was bothering me. I needed to tell someone. I couldn't tell Cato, he had become so overprotective after I almost drowned…if he knew about Blight he would have something else to worry about. I didn't know Gale well enough. Prim already suspected something else was really wrong with my mentor. Finnick was the only one that could help me now.

"You know it wasn't until Cato body slammed me that I realized it." The older boy bend over to pick up a snow covered log from the ground.

I honestly didn't know what he was talking about. I had no recollection of that ever happening, "Realized what?"

Odair gave me his famous breath taking smile, "How much he loves you."

My feet were rooted to the ground by that statement. That's what it took for Finnick to realize it? It had taken so much more for me to realize it. Maybe there was something horribly wrong with me.

"I can only imagine what would have happened if…" He turned around to face me when he realized I had stopped following him.

"If I had died?" Cato would have probably gone mad. The blood thirst would have taken over, and he would be seeing everything red. He would have killed everything in his track, eventually winning or getting himself killed.

Finnick made his way back to me, "You're the only thing that is keeping him from going back to being a blood thirsty monster," _am I? _The older boy snickered coming closer, "you've changed him and you don't even know it."

I let out a deep breath. This, as surprising as it may sound, came as news to me. Had I really changed him? Sure I there had been times when there had been a hint of blood thirst in Cato's eyes during the bloodbath, yet instead of staying and fighting besides the other careers…he hid away with the rest of us. Memories of his torturing the girl from District 8 with the other Careers filled my head…was I really the only thing keeping him from doing something like that now?

"That's not what you wanted to talk about is it?" Finnick's calm voice brought me back to reality, back to the cold, and the snow, and the Arena.

I shook my head looking down at my hands. We had enough fire wood, yet we kept on walking. "It's about Blight." He nodded telling me to go on, "he was coughing up blood this morning."

"What?" The cooper haired boy stopped walking, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, "He told me not to tell."

He let out a long groan throwing his head back, "That idiot…if he gets worse before we find Beetee I'll kill him!" He shouted turning back to camp.

"Wait…what?" I called after him, "Finnick, why are we looking for Beetee?" The older boy turned back with a sly grin, "What aren't you telling me, Odair?"

He avoided the question by saying, "We really should head back, I don't want Cato to body slam me again-"

"Finnick!" I called after him. Still he didn't stop until we reached the others. All of the rabbits were skinned and ready to be cooked. Gale was feeding a leg to Silver Wings. When the howlet saw me it flew of the archers arm to my shoulder.

"What took so long?" Cato asked taking the wood of my arms, "I was about to go looking for you."

I sighed looking over at my mentor. Blight was now covered by a sleeping bag. From the looks of it he was sleeping soundly, but was woken up by Finnick.

"Finnick got attacked by a squirrel and I had to save him." I answered glaring at the boy from District 4.

Blight made a sound of a laugh mixed with a cough, "Oh, no, you poor thing." He mocked.

"You should have seen it Blight! It was as big as Laurel's head!" I rolled my eyes sitting next to Blight, opposite of Finnick. I took my glove off, placing my bare hand on my mentor's forehead. My stomach twisted when he leaned toward my touch, he was too warm, and was shivering terribly.

"Did you see your life flash before your eyes?" He asked Finnick, rubbing his cheek against my hand.

Said tribute's eyes locked with mine for the second time that day, "Yeah…" A silent message was passed between us, "It's was really boring." He added making Blight laugh.

_He is getting worse._

* * *

**End Notes**

**So…is anyone still reading this? I won't stop writing guys, but honestly, just let me know someone is out there reading! Anyways, if you haven't figured it out this is coming to a close…I say about…two to three chapters left!**

**A lot of unexpected things are about to happen from this point on!**

**Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think so far!**

**Bradly93: Hehehe, sorry if I scared you! I didn't mean too, just wanted to add some action to the story! I'm not sure what you meant by " I'm worried about is that the actual Hunger Games is going by so much quicker than the time in between the games." You kind of have to explain that, English is my second language, so I don't get some things! You think I'm awesome?! I love you! Okay? Okay! Thank you so much for the review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**They reach Beetee, sick Blight is sick, jealous Cato is jealous, Johanna is still being strong, memories of old times, and OMG THE MUTTS! Don't forget to, PLEASE, read the END NOTES, and PLEASE, R&R it really helps! Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"How do you feel?" Was the first thing that left my lips at the sight of Blight walking about like nothing was wrong. Like he wasn't on the verge of dying last night. Like he didn't have a temperature of over a hundred degrees.

I heard him clear his throat before speaking, "I'll be fine." He didn't look at any of us before strapping his long axe to his back, "We should get going before we lose Silver Wings in the snow…I think there's another blizzard coming-"

"Blight!" I cut him off.

He met my eyes with a smile, "My chest hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle. I had worse colds than this before you know!"

I almost slapped him for dismissing his condition as a simple cold. It didn't dawn on me until much later that this was really close to the conversation Mulberry and I had before…before…

I shook my head. No, Blight wouldn't die. He promised me he wouldn't leave me. He was fine. He was going to be okay; we would get to Beetee and then go from there. I still wasn't sure on what was going on. Finnick and Blight had a plan, but I wasn't sure what the plan was.

We all walked together in a line with Blight at the lead. There was a blizzard just like he had thought which made it near impossible to walk. Still we pressed on against the bitter wind that Bruno Snow sent our way. We survived the first storm, we could survive this one.

I don't know how long we walked for in that blizzard, it could have been hours or minutes. Silver Wings stopped flying when we reached a giant redwood tree. Blight stopped dead on his tracks looking at the opening of the tree hollow. It was as big as the elevator door in the training center. There was a warm orange glow coming from inside of it, the promise of a fire seemed so comforting.

The wind died down just as an older woman crawled out of the tree. I knew who she was from training. A man followed after her.

None of us moved at first.

Blight let out a sigh pulling his scarf of his lips, "Beetee…you don't know how good it is to see you."

The older man let out a soft laugh, "Well that's a first."

My mentor nodded and without warning collapsed right where he stood. I thought he was dead. But Finnick reassured me that he just passed out from exhaustion. We had to drag his unconscious body inside of the tree to get him out of the cold.

**Cato**

I watched her as she gently pushed her mentor's hair off his forehead. She was whispering reassuring words to him as Prim made him drink tea made out whatever leaves she had managed to find. They were trying to keep him warm.

Trying to keep him alive longer.

Something twisted in the pit of my stomach when Laurel placed Blight's head on her lap. _She took care of me first,_ I thought bitterly watching the scene, _No…she took care of Mulberry first._

I tried to pretend I was listening to what Beetee was saying, but all I could focus on was Laurel. The way her gentle hands kept at work, they way her lips spoke quiet words of comfort. She wouldn't let him die, I knew that much…she had tried not to let Mulberry die…she had tried –and managed- to keep me alive.

That's just who she was.

Yet I couldn't shake of the feeling of jealousy that was building up deep within me. I had never felt this way before toward her. Not when she was around Blight or Finnick, or any other guy for that matter…it only happened when it came to…Mulberry.

I never gave the dead tribute much of a thought. I avoided the subject just like she avoided talking about Clove. I cleared head once more; I really didn't want to think about it anymore.

I wasn't even sure what Beetee was talking about anymore. Something about how he and Wiress managed to get here so fast. They had his at first, like everyone else, in one of the underground caves near the cornucopia. Once they heard the mutts run those who remained off, they left. Using the mutts as a distraction to get away from the Careers.

"Any idea where those two are now?" Finnick asked inspecting the tips of his trident.

Wiress spoke up first, "They probably ran off to…"

"The mountains near the Cornucopia." Beetee finished.

Had there been mountains near the cornucopia? I don't remember seeing any. All my focus at that time was to get across the glazier fields, with Laurel, alive.

"So what's the plan?" I looked up to find Laurel standing next to where I was sitting. Her blue eyes were coldly somber. She meant business.

"The plan?" ask Beetee pushing his glasses up his nose.

She nodded, "To keep Blight alive." The room became quiet, only the sick mentor's whimpers were heard, "It's obvious that there is one, Johanna hasn't sent anything…and Blight wanted to reach you for a reason. What is it?"

We all turned to look at the older Victor. Said man took of his glasses to clean them with his scarf, "You might want to sit down…there's a lot to explain."

**Laurel**

The news was a lot to take in at once. So when Beetee was done explaining I had nothing to say. My blue eyes turned to look at Blight; he had managed to fall asleep a while ago and was now lying with his back to the fire.

They had been planning to escape.

To get out of the Arena and run for it.

"This is suicide." Gale stated first, "it will never work."

Cato had to agree, "Even if we manage to do this…what makes you think they won't be waiting for us out there?"

Finnick shrugged setting his trident aside, "We won't know until we try."

Once again the tree hollow became silent. We all had reason to try to get out of here. Finnick had Annie to worry about, Gale had promised Mrs. Everdeen to watch after Prim, and I had both Cato and Blight to think about.

Just then Blight let out a soft cough; he was still alive, still breathing. How much longer did he have? I bit my lower lip, standing up to go to his side. All eyes were on me but I didn't care.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him rubbing his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder at me before resting his head back on the ground, "I'm so cold…"

I pull the sleeping bag, which was covering him, up so that I could lie down next to him. Without a word I wrapped my arm around his shaking form. The older boy pressed his back against me, searching for warmth.

"You would have liked the Arena my year…Laurel." He mumbled.

I laughed softly at his comment. Out of all the things we could talk about at that moment…still, I indulging him, "I'd bet," I said stroking his burning cheek, "Tell me about it."

Dreamily, Blight tells me about the island Arena of the 63rd Hunger games. He tells me about the golden beaches edged in an emerald jungle. About water so green and blue, "kind of like Finnick's eyes."

The district 4 Victor sniggered softly at that remark. I had almost forgotten that there were others in the tree hollow with us.

Yet Blight went on to tell me about the crazy, motley birds that would start doing their calls at the first sign of sunrise. About sunsets made of gentle fire, warm but not enough to burn, and satin black nights that were only lit by star shine. Then he spoke of the girl that had gone into the arena with him…he told me about her green, green eyes, and her smile.

"It was white and pure as winter, with the heart to match it." He let out a wheezing sound that only caused me to hold him tighter, "we lived hidden on that beach, away from the others for what seemed like forever, and eat the fish that I caught, and she picked fresh fruit and climbed the palm trees for coconuts," he was far away now in his memories, "and we slept together on palm mats and…" he made a laughing sound mixed with a cough, "we did other, very _indecent,_ things one should not do in the Arena."

I felt an arm snake around my waist. Cato had laid down behind me, his body pressed closed to mine. The warmth of his body felt good to me, Blight took hold of the hand I had rested on his chest to give it a tight squeeze.

"Her name was Tilia, and she was my everything." I heard my mentor say, while I turned my head to look at the blonde beside me, "when she died…I went mad with rage and killed everyone and everything in sight. But killing all those tributes didn't bring her back."

My blue hues locked with Cato's azure orbs. For some reason I felt like Blight had directed that statement at him, if anything happened to me nothing that he would do would bring me back. I gave the blonde a quick kiss before turning back to my mentor. I nuzzled my head against his back, while Cato rested his cheek on the top of my head. For the first time since entering this god forsaken arena I felt warm sleeping between the two people that meant so much to me.

I had to do it…I had to get them out of here. I took a deep breath before allowing myself to sleep.

**Johanna**

The Capitol creatures, as Blight liked to call them, were wiping their faces with bright color handkerchiefs. Even Rollo was having a hard time, opening and closing his hands into fist. All I could think about was how glad I was that Bruno switched the cameras to the remaining Careers and the female Morphling while Beetee informed Laurel on the escape plan.

He turned back the screen on them just as Blight was talking about the 63rd Hunger Games.

"I had almost forgotten…about Tilia." Rollo confessed leaning back on his seat, "She was something else."

I remember that notorious year, the one where two tributes actually had sex in the arena. I didn't think Blight would have the guts to pull something like that. I didn't know him before I was reaped so I wouldn't know what he had been like before. But still, Blight never seemed like the type.

"What did she look like?" I ask the only person that could possibly know.

Rollo gave me a smile, "Imagine Laurel, but with darker, longer hair and bright green eyes." His smile disappeared then, "When I saw Laurel for the first time I almost fainted…they look so much alike."

I bit my lower lip looking back up at the screen, all of the tributes where sleeping now, except for those keeping watch. We stood up and made our way back to the Training center from the City Circle, "How did she die?"

Rollo became quiet, almost as if he was thinking about it, "They were running away from two Careers…there were these pools of water filled with exotic fish or something like that," he explained while we entered the elevator, "She stepped on a fish that looked like a rock…poisonous…she wasn't wearing any shoes for some reason, and she got sick really fast, Blight couldn't save her and the rest is history."

It's funny how love can destroy you in the end.

I didn't have a tragic love story like Blight, Finnick, Cato and Laurel or the Star-Cross Lovers from 12…I had lost all those who I loved when I refused to be sold. The only people I had left were fighting for their lives. We sat quietly in the living room waiting for the night feed to turn on. I kept my eyes on my feet, unsure of what to say now.

"Tilia could really make Blight smile; I don't think I have ever seen him smile the same way anymore," The stylist added, "except…"

I looked up to meet his icy orbs, "Except what?"

"When he is fighting with you. He smiles the same way then." I punched the white harried man hard on the shoulder getting only a smile in return.

"Don't say things like that."

"Sorry."

"We have to focus."

"I am focused."

"Good. People's lives are on the line."

**Laurel**

"This is beyond embarrassing." I heard Blight mumble from where he sat, "Cato, please, I beg you, put me down."

I turned back to look at the two, glad that I was wearing the scarf over my mouth so that they couldn't see my smile. Blight couldn't stand for more than five seconds without getting dizzy, and taking a few steps had been a struggle, this morning. So Cato did the only thing he could think of to ease his trouble.

He carried the older boy on his back, like a small child.

"I bet all of Panem is making fun of me." My mentor coughed resting his head on Cato's shoulder, "and it's all, your fault."

Cato rolled his blue eyes, "I would gladly drop you on your ass right here if it didn't slow us down."

"You drop me and Laurel will kill you!" The freckled face boy warned, "Laurel, tell him to be nice to me, I'm sick after all."

Finnick, who was walking next to me, started laughing, "Quit being such a baby, Blight, we are almost there."

Still my district partner kept on complaining. At one point he stared to apologize to Cato for being such a bother, "It's okay; I have carried heavier things before."

"No, but I'm really…sorry…"

"It's fine…"

"But really…"

Then he would quiet down for a moment before he began to complain again.

I was hard not to laugh at how pathetic Blight sounded when he was sick. We were all at ease at this point, knowing the Career's were nowhere near us. Although, Gale was on alert, as was Cato; they were both predators by nature, so they knew better than to ease up completely.

"Keep talking, Blight, Don't fall asleep." Cato ordered as we continued on our journey.

"I wasn't sleeping…I was…just," he coughed, "resting my eyes."

We were walking to the cliff. Beetee was at the head of the line with Gale next to him, they were talking about snares, I think, while Prim and Wiress walked behind them. I stopped walking to watch for Cato to catch up. He didn't seem to be struggling to carry the older boy, but he couldn't keep him awake.

"Hey, Blight," I gentle placed my hand on his knee, "Remember when you sued to walk me home from school?"

His hazel eyes seemed to sparkle then, "Before our dads died in the fire?"

I nodded pulling my scarf off, "and you would tell me stories about the tall man and the forest."

The older boy smiled, "Rollo's the tall man." Several coughs followed after that, "Why did I ever stop walking you to school?"

My smile disappeared, "Because you got reaped, and when you came back-"

"I wasn't the same." He finished for me, "No one comes back the same," suddenly he pulled his head back to look at the back to Cato's head, "some come out completely different, for the better."

The blonde Career turned his head back to look down at me. His face was covered by a brick red scarf, but I could see the love in his azure hues.

"RUN!" Someone ahead of us shouted.

Then one of Gale's arrows followed, missing Cato's head by an inch. I reacted quickly and pulled the axe of my back, Blight's axe, just in time to puncture the blade of it into the mutt's neck. I tough it was over, but more kept coming. Before I knew it everyone was fighting the mutts, all but Blight and Prim. I had managed to take one mutt down, but the rest didn't seem to be coming after me…they were coming after-

"Cato!" I heard myself shout just as one of the Mutts launched to attack him.

* * *

**End Notes**

** CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHA I'm evil. I did this because some of you guys asked questions that are clearly answered in the End Notes, and well you guys haven't been reading them. I love changing POVs it's so much easier, and you guys get to see what others are thinking. I might do it more often, if you don't mind. So ha! Anyways thank you so much for the review. This story is almost ending. Yes there will be a sequel to it but I was thinking, before I write the sequel I might write a small flick about Cato's and Laurel's honeymoon. Someone had requested it a while ago and I said I would once I finished this. What do you guys think? I also don't want to start writing part 3 until I finish Swallowed in the sea. So let me know what you guys think. Keep up with the reviews and I will be nicer next time lol!**

**Anywhore:**

** Writer with no words: Thank you so much that meant a lot to me! Thank you for reading please, do let me know what you think! **

** Ashfarrier: Thanks for the review.**

** Anonymous: Catel? I love that! No Laurel will not be the Mockingjay…she might be…the Howlet, perhaps. LOL. Thank you for the review.**

** LissieLoo: Thank you so much!**

** You (Me): lol thank you!**

** Guest: It's all part of a much bigger plot! Thanks for the review.**

** Cecedancelover: I missed you! (hehehe) Yes there will be a sequel, but you are gonna have to wait a little bit for it.**

** HarryPotterFreakie: I never kill my main characters...except for Mulberry that one time. Thanks for the review.**

** Bradly93: Read Chapter 9 end notes, I explain why Gale is able to volunteer. I changed his age to 18, and I made it so that Haymitch would have to be reaped among the usual kids. So when Haymitch was reaped Gale was able to volunteer because he was with the 18 year olds. I hope I answered your question, please read the end notes from now on, lol, thanks for the review!**

** Germany: What do you mean? I didn't change my plot at all. This is actually the way I planned it. Thank you so much for the review.**

** Don't forget to review my dears, it really does help! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the very last Chapter of So Close. Deaths, thank yous, goodbyes, jumps and being so close to being so far. The end of part 2. Please stay tuned for All I Need (Part 3) also don't forget to READ THE END NOTES and to R&R, thank you so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The female Morphling jumped down from the tree above Cato's head, tackling the mutt. She jumped on its back wrapping her long arms around the beast neck, causing the mutt to twist on its back to pry her off. At one point the mutt managed to get her arm within its mouth. Digging its fangs into the Morphlings arm. The blonde Career killed the current mutt he was fighting of just in time to see the girl from District 6 be rolled on her back by the black mutt. Bloody fangs now attached themselves to the girl's neck. Finnick's trident and Cato's sword were what weakened the green eyed mutt in the end.

But it was too late for the Morphling.

We were all left breathing heavily after that. My feet were heavy when I tried to run to Cato's side. I remember dropping the axe before rushing into his arms. I had almost lost him again. I buried my face against his throbbing chest, trying to push the tears back. I couldn't cry. I couldn't let the Capitol see my weakness. I had been so good about that so far. Not once had I broken down, or gone crazy, and I wasn't about to start. No matter how much I wanted to.

"I'm okay." He reassured dropping his sword to embrace me, "I'm here. I'm fine."

Then I remembered his savior. She was lying on the snow covered ground surrounded by blood, Beetee and Wiress were trying to open up her jacket so they could see the damage but I knew it was too late. We couldn't do anything for her.

I slowly sank down to my knees next to her. She smiled softly, she remembered me from training. I had let her paint flowers on my forehead, and I had painted small mulberries on her arms.

She wasn't wearing any gloves, so I took mine off to hold her hand. So that she would know that I was there with her, "It's gonna be okay," I heard myself say, "You're going to slip away and it's going to be warm…nice and warm. It's going to take over you, and you will sleep."

She nodded breathing hard now. I felt her bring her hand up to my forehead; it was covered in the mutt's and her own blood. I could feel her fingers working into shapes…whatever she was doing was enough to cause one tear to slip from my eye. Her hand began to fall now, and she placed her palm against my cheek. I smiled softly leaning into it.

"Thank you, it's lovely." I whispered.

Cato kneeled down next to me so that he could look at her. He thanked her for saving his life. The eight of us sat around with her until the cannon is heard.

"I'm going to kill him." Said Blight.

The older boy was seating besides the dying mutt. The one that had attacked Cato, there were about nine total…but the only one that was still alive was the one Blight was petting. It had two of Gale's arrows sticking out of its back, and several punctures from both Finnick's trident and Cato's sword.

"Who?" I asked cautiously making my way to him. The crazed look in his eyes was worrying me.

My District partner began to cough, "Bruno…he used her…to make…this," by_ this_ he meant the dying mutt, by _her_ he meant, "Tilia."

I hadn't notice the number 7 on the Mutt's chest, the brown-almost-black fur, and the green, green eyes. Bruno had used Tilia's DNA to make this mutt.

Blight began to cough, his gloved hand rested on the mutts head. "It's like losing you all over again." He whispered softly before resting his forehead against the top of the wolf's head, "I'm sorry." His bloody hand reached over for the axe I had so easily discarded, "I'm really sorry." I turned my head away when he hit the mutt on the neck with it.

I felt sick to my stomach. All I could think of was what my mentor was going through. I knew that Mutt was not really Tilia…it was just a creature created with her DNA, designed to look like her. But to him it was her, and he just had to kill her. I couldn't think straight…what if I was in his shoes and I was forced to kill him…or worse Cato.

We all watched as Blight tossed his axe as far as he could before turning back to us. Without a word he started walking.

While he walked away I turned and looked at the rest of our allies.

Finnick was leaning against a tree; the mutt he had been fighting managed to claw his upper tight. His blood was dripping on the snow, leaving a pool of red behind as he followed Blight. Gale was pulling his arrows out of the mutts, who knew if we would need them later. Prim was holding tightly to Wiress, hiding her face from the horrors around us, as they walked by with Beetee.

I looked up at Cato then, my eyes were at the brim with tear that I would not allow to run. Not yet. Not until we were safe and out of the Arena.

I looked down at his hand in mine. They were shaking, and it was not from the cold.

* * *

When we finally reached the cliff, Blight fell down to his knees. His whole body was shaking from coughing. I let go of Cato's hand to run to my mentor's side. He was coughing worse than the first time I found him. I reach him before Finnick did, "Come on, Blight, lay down." The cooper haired boy said pushing him down on the snow.

I pulled my backpack of my shoulders to use as a pillow.

Beetee and Wiress were standing at the edge of the cliff looking down. I could hear water running. There was a river below us, but that is not the way out. The way out was across the cliff. _The weak point of the Arena is just a jump away_. We are almost out.

No one does anything until Blight stops fighting us and lies down. Prim brought one of the sleeping bags over to cover his freezing body up. I pulled a water flask out of one of the packs and brought it over to his shaking lips.

"Don't get too comfortable," He said once I was sitting beside him, "You need to get going."

I shook my head looking over at the edge of the cliff; Cato was now standing looking down at the river, then at the forest across from it. Then he looked up to where you can just make out the force field. He was calculating the distance from the jump.

"I can't do it." I mumble looking into his hazel eyes.

Beetee already said that it had to be me. Because Prim is too small and Finnick, Cato and Gale are too big. I'm the perfect size, and my weight will carry me out further. Also because Blight and I have the best aim, but Blight was dying and of course can't do it.

Blight coughed softly, "We had good luck so far. You'll be lucky…you'll make it," he coughed again, "you'll see…just go."

I gulped looking at Wiress who was looking at one of my tomahawks. I wondered when she had gotten it out of my belt, "I can't." I heard myself say.

"Okay, then…I'll do it." He said pushing himself up on his elbows, "I'm dying anyways…what do _I_ have to lose?"

I pushed him back on his back stubbornly. I already knew what he is doing. He was turning the tables on me…trying to get me mad so that I would do it. And for some reason I was grateful that he was doing it.

"Don't say that, you are going to be okay, Blight. You have to." _You promised me you wouldn't leave me._ I could feel Finnick staring at me from where he sat. His leg is now bandaged up. I guess Prim did that…I wasn't watching her.

My mentor smiled softly. "You have to let me go."

Then I felt it, a single tear running down my face, it lands on his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it off. "You promised me you wouldn't ever leave, remember? You have to keep your promise."

"I know…and I am sorry." I fell down then, resting my face against his chest. Hugging him with all my might, trying to keep him from slipping away. Then I cried, body shaking sobs left my lips. I couldn't let him die. But I knew that there was nothing left to do for him, even if I did make the jump it was already too late for him. "I'm so tired." Blight said before closing his eyes, "Don't leave until I fall asleep?"

I nodded taking his hand in mine, "Yeah…I'll stay here…"

"Where's Cato?" He asked barely above a whisper.

My husband knelt down next to me, "I'm right here."

Blight opened his eyes very slowly to look up at the blonde, "Take care of her, okay? Keep each other safe…because in the end…all you have is…each other."

Cato's blue hues met mine as he said, "I will," my mentor smiled softly before closing his eyes, taking deep rattling breaths, "It's okay Blight," Cato said pulling the sleeping bag higher on the older boy's chest, "You don't have to talk anymore."

Without another word I rested my head against my mentor's chest, raising and falling along his uneven breathing. I felt Cato's hand on my back, rubbing it in a comforting manner. I lay there, until I could no longer hear his heart and all I was left with is the sound of the cannon announcing his death.

I sat up turning to Cato. His arms enveloped me into a tight embrace. I hid my face away against his chest and cried very quietly.

Once I pulled myself together I stood and walk over to the cliff. I walked right to the edge and looked down. Sure enough there was a river down there and a forest right across it. But I could see that the Arena ended at the river. _The force field is just a jump away…_

"_The arena is oval shaped and its weakest points are right at the narrow curves. Beetee explained drawing the arena for us on the snow inside the tree hallow, "one of them was by the cornucopia, the other is…well literary a jump away from the cliff."_

I eyed-ball the fall from here…I could die from the fall if I didn't make it.

"_Since it's the weak point all it will take to send it crumbling down would be hit with just enough force."_

The force of a tomahawk.

I gulped staring down at the coursing river down below. "You don't have to do this." Cato said standing next to me, "There has to be another way."

I placed my hand on his chest, right above the howlet pendent I gave him. He rested his bigger hand over mine, "I have to do this…for Blight." I placed my hand on his cheek, "We'll be alright."

He didn't say anything when I walked away.

"Beetee, is there any way…for me not to…you know…fall into that river." I could still remember the awful feeling of being under freezing cold water, and that was something I was not looking forward to reliving that again.

The best we could come up with was tying all of the remaining sleeping bags together but that was not long enough. So we had to tie all of our jackets together by the sleeves and still it was not long enough. So finally we added all the scarves around our necks to our made up rope.

Finnick worked hard and fast to rip everything into long strands before tying the rope together. He tied one end of the rope to the nearest tree, and the other around my waits.

"If you don't make it all, we'll just pull you back." Finnick reassured tying the final knot around me.

I nodded looking down at my feet; I was starting to feel really sick. I gazed over at Blight's body. Someone had covered him up completely; the hovercraft hadn't come to get his body because we were all still here.

"Deep breath." I heard someone said as I walked back to get a running start.

I gave Finnick's hand a tight squeeze before taking my tomahawk out of his hand. Gale gave me a silent nod. I could just imagine what he was thinking; _I hope you get what you deserve for killing her. _Mulberry stated in a mocking voice. He winked standing next to me, _you jump I jump, Rel._

Prim, much to my surprise, gave me a tight hug. I was sure that I would break down and start crying if the young girl ever touched me. That's why I always tried to stay away from her. But now as she hugged me I realized that there was nothing to fear…not any more.

Then there was Cato.

His eyes were unreadable. I stood before him, feeling very small. The only other time he had looked at me this way was when he was about to throw me of the roof top of the training center. He placed a rough hand against my cheek. His lips rested on my forehead. We didn't say anything to each other when he let me go. We already knew.

I took a deep breath watching them as they made way for me.

_Just break into a run…and let the wind do the work. _Mulberry instructed when I closed my eyes, _and aim straight ahead._

_One final jump and we are home. _And suddenly my feet were moving below me. The cold wind hit my face the faster I ran. Then the ground disappeared from below me, my axe was raised high, and before I knew it, I hit something hard.

Sparks flew.

And the last thing I saw were pieces of the blue sky falling all around me.

And someone called out my name.

**Cato**

"_They say I can volunteer this year," Hector, my brother, stated as we made our way back home._

"_Really?" my fifteen year-old-self asked eagerly._

_Hector nodded looking quite please with himself, "So start packing your bags, because in a couple of weeks we will be living in the Victor's village!" He shouted eagerly wrapping his arm around my shoulders._

_He was so sure he was going to win._

_The image faded and the next thing I see is my mother curled up on her knees while my father holds her. Loud wails of pain left her lips as she cried. The new Victor had been announced and it's wasn't Hector. It was some girl from District 7, Johanna Manson. From that day on I developed a deep hatred for the tributes of District 7. _

_The scene changed and now I am walking with one of my younger classmates. Her name is Clove, and I always tough of her as a pestering little kid, even thought she was three years younger than me. "I'm going to volunteer this year." She stated proudly._

"_You can't, you're not allowed." I told her giving her shoulder a playful shove, "and Helen will kill you if you volunteer over her."_

_She rolled her eyes, "They can't stop me."_

_I placed my hand on top of her head messing up her hair, "Do what you want."_

_Next thing I knew I was down at the stables getting ready for the Tribute Parade. My eyes are searching for the District 7 mentor. I couldn't wait to kill her tributes, I would make them suffer…but then I made the biggest mistake of my life. _

_I saw _her.

_The girl tribute from District 7. She's so small compared to the other girls. Her long brown hair is messily pulled up, and her back is completely bare…and her legs…well they seemed to go on forever even thought she was short. Then her blue eyes caught mine and all I can do is smirk._

_I would never forget those blue eyes._

_My smug look grows as a blush spreads from her cheeks down her neck. _

_She's beautiful._

_The scene in my head changes before I can even try to hang on to her image. I'm back in the arena. Clove's body lays motionless on the ground, when I reach to hold her hand her body changes. I'm no longer holding Clove's hand. I'm holding the girl from 7's hand. _

"_Stay with me." I beg looking at the blood coming from her head. Then everything goes black._

My body shot up with a jolt and I had no idea of where I was. I was on a bed, and there was an IV sticking out of my arm where my tracker used to be. I quickly pulled it out unsure of what was being shot into me. I was in a room similar to the one in the hovercraft from last year.

_Oh, God,_ I though, pushing the covers from my legs. We had been captured by the Capitol. The first thing I did is look around, there was a curtain dividing up the room. I tried to stand on my wobbly legs. I was about to pull the curtain back when someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing up?" I knew that voice, it was Brutus. _What is he doing on the hovercraft? _Mentor's don't ride in the hovercraft to the arena…but I didn't care about that. What I cared about was finding the girl from District 7.

"Brutus, where's Laurel?" I asked franticly placing my hands on the older man's shoulders, "Please tell me she's alive, tell me she's okay, where is she?"

Just as he opened his mouth to speak there was shouting coming out of the room. I knew that voice too. Well it sounded familiar. I thought it was Rollo but I have never heard the Stylist shout. His voice is always calm and dead of emotions…but when he enters the room he was having a shouting match with someone.

"Leave it to Johanna to screw everything up!" Rollo shouted not even looking at me. He walked past me pushing the curtain aside to reveal Finnick Odair. His leg was now stitched up from where the mutt clawed him. "She had one job! One!"

Just then the man Rollo was yelling at entered the room, "She punched me in the nose what did you want me to do?"

Before Brutus could stop me I launched myself at the blue haired man. He was the reason why Finnick got hurt, why Laurel had to jump, and the reason why Blight is now dead. My hands were tight around his neck and there was a lot of shouting in the room.

"I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you!" I shouted as Brutus pried me away from the President's son.

"Calm down, Cato, he is on our side!" Finnick shouted from his bed.

Bruno leaned against the door frame rubbing his neck, "I deserved that."

Rollo ran a hand through his white hair, "Ugh! Johanna, you made a mess of things!"

Before I knew it doctors were coming into the room and Brutus was holding me down so that they could give me something that knocked me completely out.

And then I dreamed of Laurel. Her blue eyes and my fingers running through her long brown hair while she rested her head on my chest.

When I woke up again both Bruno and Rollo were sitting next to my bed. Finnick was fast asleep in his own bed. Bruno was avoiding my eyes, looking anywhere but at me, he already had deep purple bruises on his neck from when I tried to strangle him, and his nose was worse than the last time I had seen it. Rollo was sitting with his legs crossed; his long fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where is she?"

Bruno cleared his throat before answering, "The doctor's are working on her…she banged up her head pretty bad."

"I want to see her." I used my demanding voice. I haven't used this voice since I was yelling at Laurel on the roof top…because she didn't believe that my feelings for her were real. I shouldn't of have yelled at her.

Rollo's icy hues met mine, "You will once the doctors say you can."

I didn't argue. I never argued with Rollo. He was too calm to argue with. "Where's everyone else?"

The white haired man let out a heavy sigh, "Resting."

I looked up at the ceiling, "where are we going?"

The two Capitol creatures looked at each other before answering, "District 13."

"There's no District 13." I said without thinking. Everyone in all of Panem knew that there is nothing but ruins in District 13.

Rollo bended his neck to the side until it pops. Laurel told me this means he is aggravated. I didn't care if he was mad or not, I wanted answers.

"Why is he here?" I asked nodding toward Bruno.

Rollo turned to look at the blue haired man, "Leave." He ordered and Bruno does just that. "He has been on our side for quite a while. He helped us plan your escape, and if it wasn't for him-"

"If it wasn't for him Blight wouldn't be dead." I snapped. _Why the hell was Rollo defending him? _He had caused nothing but pain. He almost took Laurel from me. I almost died at the paws of his mutts, and Blight was gone.

Rollo shook his head, "Blight's not dead…we gave him something to make him seem sick, and something to stop his heart for a few hours," his voice was becoming lauder, "he is probably waking up by now," the older man made a sound that could be passed as laugh, "I bet Johanna will have a great time trying to explain to him how the hell they were captured, instead of being here!"

I pushed myself up on the bed, "What?"

"You heard me, he isn't dead." He stated. He was about to say more but a knock came to the door, "We'll finish this discussion later." He mumbled getting up from his seat.

I leaned back against the head board; I tried to figure out everything that had just been said to me.

Blight wasn't dead.

He and Johanna had been captured by the Capitol.

We were on our way to a destroyed District.

Bruno Snow is on our side.

"Cato," Rollo's voice broke my thoughts, "You want to see her?" He didn't have to ask me twice.

"She's in a coma." Rollo explained as we made our way to her room, "she really did hit her head pretty hard…the doctors don't know how long it will be until she wakes up."

We passed a lot of room, all with the doors open. In one room Primrose was laying asleep with the stupid Howlet curled up under her arms. Gale was fast asleep on the chair next to her bed.

We also walked by a room where Brutus was sitting along with the District 12 mentor, and Bruno.

When we reached her room I stopped dead on my tracks at the sight. She lied in the middle of her bed with a long oxygen tube in her mouth, and wires sticking out of her arms. A beeping sound, which is counting her heart beats, was the only sound in the room.

I found myself making my way to her side. I don't even remember even sitting down, but I remember taking her hand in mine. The cold feeling of her wedding ring was something familiar to me. It was almost comforting to feel it, it let me know that she was actually there.

"Laurel…" I said hoping that my voice would wake her, "I am so sorry…I broke my promise…I let you get hurt," I took her small hand in both of mine bringing it to my lips, "please, please, don't leave me. Stay with me…please." I beg resting my forehead against her cold fingers.

We had been so close to finally being happy…then the Quarter Quell happened. I had promised her many things since our wedding day, and all of those promises were now broken. Now she laid there before me, half alive and half dead. We had come so far…and for what?

Tears began to stream down my face then. I didn't care who saw me cry…I didn't care anymore.

We had been so close…

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I START WORKING ON PART 3!**

**This chapter was a nightmare. I'm sorry, like I had a meltdown when I wrote the part where Blight dies. And then when I wrote Cato's dreams, it was too much for my feels okay? I died. There are a lot of unanswered questions that will probably be answered in the first chapter of the next part.**

**So the next part will be called "All I Need" and it will be mostly in Cato's POV (Which will be a whole new experience for me). I was hoping that if anyone loves me enough they would be kind enough to offer to do the art work for it. I will give you all the credit for it of course, and I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER! **

**I am going to be taking a little break before I start writing "All I Need", to finish Swallowed in the Sea. I will also be writing a little flick about Cato's and Laurel's Honeymoon (lost of fluff I promise) which will be called "Honey and the Moon." It will be about five chapters max. **

**If you have any questions please feel free to ask, I will answer them on the first chapter of "All I Need" or "Honey and the Moon." Also if you want to do me art work let me know, I really would love you!**

**I want to thank a good friend, ****SUPAfast JeLLyFisH, for creating the Art Work for "So Close." I love you and thank you so very much for taking time to make it! **

**Review Time:**

**Bradly93: No Blight's arena is not like the one in "Swallowed in the Sea." Blight was on an Island while Phobe is on a lagoon sort of beach at the moment, she and the Career's have yet to go and explore what's beyond the Lagoon. Trust me you will be surprised by the arena I have planned. Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you will stick around for "All I Need" and "Honey and the Moon!"**

**HarryPotterFreakie: Ooooh! You said a swear, hahaha, thank you for the review! Please let me know what you thought of the ending!**

**Writer with no words: I was just trying to build some suspense for the ending! Wait till you read "All I Need" he will have his silly boy moments, and most of it will be in his POV. Blight has been captured, but he is very much alive. They did get picked up; Bruno Snow knows what he is doing.**

**Germany: Thanks for the review!**


	19. Playlist

**So Close Playlist **

(In no particular order)

Tonight—Lykke Li (Laurel)

Gravity—Coldplay (Cato/ Laurel)

Take My Hand—The Cab (Blight/ Laurel)

X & Y—Coldplay (Blight/ Laurel)

Where Is My Mind—Yoav Ft. Emily Browning (Laurel)

Hold On—Michael Buble (Cato/ Laurel/ Blight)

Be Still—The Fray (Cato/ Laurel)

Skinny Love—Bon Iver (Cato/ Laurel)

May I—Trading Yesterday (Cato/ Laurel)

Last Dance—Camera Can't Lie (Cato/ Laurel)

So Close—Jon McLaughlin (Cato/ Laurel)

Violent Hill—Coldplay (Cato)

Happiness—The Fray (Cato/ Laurel)

The Fighter—Gym Class Heroes (Blight)

Fix You—Coldplay (Cato/ Laurel)

Hurricane—30 Seconds to Mars


End file.
